Not according to plan
by TMI TID Fangirl
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern was known to her family and the people she considered friends to be sweet but sneaky. Jace herondale was known for being a player. When they meet they are both suprised. Who knew what it would lead to CLACE !
1. Chapter 1

"CLARISSA" clary smiled slightly and muttered 'oh right that's me' she sprinted down the hall and slowed down to a calm walk as she rounded the corner to find her father waiting by the door and said "we had a deal" Clary descended down the stairs and said "we have many deals father" her father took a calming breath and said "you are to train with your brother"

Clary nodded and said "yes, every weekday at 10" He nodded pleased and said "so why is it your not training" Clary smiled "because I couldn't sleep and instead of 10 we trained at 5 in the morning" Her father nodded and said "and why couldn't you sleep" Clary smiled giving her father a hug to show her appreciation for his concern and said "I just wasn't tired i guess" Her father smiled and patted her on the back as he said "okay then, i have a meeting, do you want to accompany me" clary smiled as she released him and said "am i needed?" He smiled a wicked smile she knew all to well and said "im afraid there is no one i intend to manipulate today" Clary nodded her head in understanding saying "then i shall stay at home"

Clary smiled as her father waved from his car and drove off. Her brother came inside swaey from training and said "why is it you can tame him and i can't" Clary smirked threw a towel at him as she closed the door and said "maybe im just better than you" Her brother laughed and began walking the stairs and said "Clary honestly you will not get out of his party" Clary sighed and muttered "I had a feeling I wouldn't"

"JONATHAN" jace rolled over on the mat and jumped to his feet as his father came barreling down the stairs. Jace did a mock bow and said "Yeah?" Jace ran a hand thru his hair and his father said "stop training, you've been here for hours" Jace sighed and nodded and asked "anything else?" His father nodded and said "I have a meeting to attend and then tomorrow you will have to attend a party date less, it's a peace thing" Jace nodded and asked "who's party" his father sighed and said "morgenstern" jace whistled and said "finally burying the hatchet"

 _ **Do I keep going? tell me if you like it and if you do i will update soon. very soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Father I have no interest in dressing up like a princess and dancing the night away with an ass" Her father narrowed his eyes and said "My party my choice" Clary bit her tongue to stop her from screaming curses and said "Can i bring my own guest" Her father shook his head his arms crossed over his chest a sign of losing his temper and said "No i told you im trying to make up a peace negotiation, you will not bring a guest and you will attend" Clary nodded trying to smile and said "as you wish"

clary walked out of the meeting room with a straight face. She closed the door quietly and found her mother and brother waiting. she smiled slightly and asked "waiting for me" Her brother nodded a curious look on his face and said "wanted to know if you were dead, been a long time" Her mother hit him over the head giving him a hard look and said "how did it go?" She shook her head and said "I will attend and i will be happy about it" her mother nodded a small smile and said "as we thought"

Clary walked up the steps and thru the hallway to her room and sighed. She walked to her closet and looked at the dress her mother and her had picked out. Black. of course it was black. She liked the dress. long sleeved fitted at the waist and flowy to just above her knees.

Stupid party, stupid business, stupid everything. She didn't want any of it. She wanted to go out and meet normal people, who didn't cower at her name.

She curled her hair and put it up in a ponytail with a few stray curls to frame her face. She pulled out her black heels and applied light makeup and slipped her dress on. She picked her shoes up in one hand and grabbed her phone in her purse and walked out.

The party was hosted in another building on their property. She slipped on a coat and her shoes and waited for her brother.

Her brother came down the stairs and said "you look nice clary" Clary smiled and looked at his suit and said "and you look the same as always, but you did your hair. Nice touch" He smiled and opened the door and led her over the lawn as they saw car after car arrive. Their guest piled out and walked inside, it was a small party. they usually were.

Her brother smiled and said "you know, you might meet someone" Clary sighed and said "no i won't" He smiled and said "then at least try to make conversation"

...

"And don't forget-" "dad, i know" Jace looked at his dad and smiled and said "I shall not offend stephen herondale" He smiled and said "and be nice, not jace nice but general nice" Jace nodded a smirk on his lips and he laughed. "I told you and mom im trying to change, i haven't done anything in like 3 months" His dad patted him on the shoulder and said "i know son, i'm proud"

They arrived outside and got out of the car and were greeted by valentine morgenstern. He smiled and said "thank you for coming" jace nodded and held his hand out and valentine said "Jonathan i assume" jace nodded and said "I go by jace" His father sighed shaking his head at them and said "son" valentine shook his head a understanding look in his eyes as he said "my children do the same"

They all smiled and walked inside. It wasn't what jace had expected he was thankful for it. It was small, seating areas set up in various places, drinks being handed out.

His father disappeared and he was greeted by a tall blonde, but he was more than blonde. His hair was so pale it looked white.

He smiled warmly and said "Jonathan" he held his hand out and jace chuckled and said "same" He guy frowned and jace said "my name is the same, I don't go by it" He nodded and said "in that case I'm john" Jace smiled and shook his hand once more and said "Jace"

 _ **Hope you like it, tell me what you'd like to see and if somethings not adding up**_


	3. Chapter 3

People, most of them familiar. She hovered by her brother with a drink in her hand. People came and left, all of them saying hello asking them how things have been. She had trouble coming up with new things to say.

That was until her brother left. He left and she was on her own. She looked over to see her brother found someone to talk with. She looked around and saw sebastian, he looked her way and made his way over. She drowned her glass and looked away.

Sebastian on the other hand still made his way over and stopped in front of her. "hey beautiful" Clary scoffed and said "don't call me that in fact don't call me anything or talk to me at all" He grinned a sneezy smile and said "don't be like that" he stepped closer. Clary didn't move she didn't need to, he knew what she could do. He grinned down at her and said "how about we leave" Clary smiled and said "how about you leave?, great idea, you do that" She stepped away and walked in her brother's direction only to find he wasn't there anymore.

She tried to shake him off but it was like he had a tracker on her. She couldn't find her brother nor her parents so she aimed for the exit.

She walked towards the door and bumped into someone almost losing her balance. The person who she bumped into caught her by the waist saving her from falling. She looked around to find they had not drawn attention to themselves. She grabbed onto the stranger to steady herself.

She looked up and rushed out a quiet "sorry" She actually looked at the stranger and found he was tall and very, very attractive. He smiled and said "no problem, any special reason you were bolting for the door" She smiled slightly and said "i had some unwanted attention" He smiled and glanced up and said "I think we got rid of him" She smiled and looked back to se sebastian walk away.

She smiled and said "I'm clary" He smiled back down at her and said "I'm jace" She nodded and it wasn't until she glanced down at her arm that she noticed they were very close. She Chuckled and said "sorry" she took a step back and said "didn't mean to be weird" Jace grinned and said "I didn't mind"

Clary smiled smirked looked at him, blonde, tall, hot. She smiled thinking he was probably taken and said "so who are you here with?" The guy smiled and said "my dad" clary nodded and said "does he have a name?" The guy smiled and said "Stephen Herondale" Clary's smile grew and said "so you're jonathan?" jace sighed looking around and said "i go by jace" Clary nodded and said "i know the feeling" jace tilted his head to the two chairs beside them in question. Silently asking if she wanted to sit.

Clary sat down and looked around trying to avoid anyone else, but not him. talking to him was easy. He sat down and said "who did you come with?" Clary smiled and said "I didn't, It's my father's party" jace stilled and asked "Clarissa?" Clary nodded and mimicked him saying "i go by clary" He chuckled and said "not what i expected that's all" Clary raised her eyebrows and asked "What did you expect?" He shrugged and said "tall, blond- no white hair and looking terrifying" Clary smiled a rare smile and said "I have herd im pretty scary sometimes, but not blonde, not tall sadly" he shook his head and said "no it's no worries, it fits you" She smiled and said "don't take it the wrong way, but do you want to go? just a walk or something, hate this kind of thing"

Jace looked at her and then over his shoulder making sure no one would follow and said "lead the way"

they snuck out successfully and clary showing him the way to the path that lead the long way around the garden. Jace offered her his arm and she smiled and took it and asked "So tell me about yourself?" jace smiled and said "Well i'm an only child, my father deals with the business yours does, i'm involved with it but not fully, i hate ducks" clary chuckled and said "maybe we shouldn't walk past them then" jace stopped "you have ducks" clary nodded and said "and swans, they came after we moved in" jace scooped her up in his arms and jogged in the other direction. Clary laughed her arms holding him around his neck.

he laughed and set her down on her feet held her waist and asked "anything you would like to add to my description?" Clary moved her arms from his neck to his arms and said "your quite the ladys man, from what i hear, dosen't like sloppiness. you like your family, you have never had a relationship ever and you don't like ducks at all" Jace nodded.

They stood in there close together, clary pointed out to where everything was jace listening patiently. She looked back at him and frowned, he looked distracted. She placed a hand on his arm and asked "what's wrong?" Jace blinked a few times before he asked "who told you that?, that i was a ladies man" Clary smiled and said "no one, just I may not be a party girl but i do go to clubs and listen to girls gossip, you are often a topic" He sighed and said "It's not something i like doing, i don't have an excuse, not a good one but i'm trying to change" She nodded and watched his head drop, she felt bad for him.

She smiled and tucked on his chin and said "trying is all anyone can do?" he looked at her in question. She looked at him closely, He was attractive he knew he was. She smiled and rose up on the tips of her toes and angled her face with his. He touched his nose to hers and she touched their lips together softly. Jace stilled and pulled back slightly and said "I don't thi-" clary shook her head and said "it's just a kiss, enjoy how simple it is"

Jace touched their lips together again. Clary touched a hand to his cheek. it was soft and easy. Clary moved her lips in time with his and pulled back eventually and leaned their head together and jace smiled and said "that was, really good" clary grinned and let her hand slip into his pocket and pulled his phone out and typed her number in and massages herself and said "do me a favor and don't tell anyone, my father's very… strict" Jace nodded and said "the night is young what would you like to do?" Clary smiled and said "whatever involves you" jace chuckled and they carried on walking this time hand in hand.

after a few hours they found themselves outside the building the party was. Jace pulled her off to the side and they hid behind a pillar and he asked "would you like to do this again, but minus the party and plus a dinner" Clary smiled and said "I'd love to go on a date with you,just text me when, i'll clear my day" Jace grinned and said "oh i won't forget" She grinned her arm snaking around his waist inside of his jacket as the other pulled him down by his tie. She kissed his carefully and bit his lip teasingly.

Jace held her waist pushing her back against the pillar and said "not fair, you said just kissing" Clary wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and said "oh honey i don't do the d on the first date" Jace chuckled and said "What do you do?" clary grinned and said "I'll show y-" "CLARISSA" clary froze and whispered "hide" Jace pulled her behind a wall and Clary said "Okay we are going to walk around that corner, not holding hands or anything and i'll do the talking" Jace grinned chuckling.

Clary shook her head and couldn't help but smile and asked "what" Jace shook his head and said "You're feisty" Jace leaned down and whispered "it's hot" clary pushed him off her and said "i know now shut up"

They walked around the corner jace still laughing at her. Clary shook her head and as they rounded the corner she saw her father coming their way. Clary smiled and said "Father?, what's wrong" He raised his eyebrows and said "you left, you know our deals" Clary nodded and said "you invited sebastian of course i left. I showed mr. herondale around the garden" Her father shook his head and said "clarissa" She heard the warning in his tone. She turned to jace and said "I apologize to cut this short jonathan but i have some things to discuss with my father, can you find your way inside?" Jace smiled and nodded and said "Of course" He turned to her father and said "goodnight sir"

He walked away and clary smiled as he left. Her father gave her a look and said "A walk?" Clary nodded "we went for a walk and talked?, is there a deal where i can't talk to anyone male in my age?" Her father sighed and said "you know who he is?" Clary nodded and said "I do, he didn't try anything he was perfectly nice" her father sighed and said "fine go if you want to your brother shall join you he's embarrassing me"

Clary chuckled and pulled her phone out as it vibrated.

 _Jace: day after tomorrow, Can i pick you up at 5?_

Clary grinned down at her phone and changed the name to 'Him' She smiled and replied and said wrote out a quick ' _perfect'_ She looked up to find her brother walking her way. She tucked her phone away and said "Ready to go?" Her brother nodded and said "any idea why he sent us away?" Clary nodded and said "He said you were embarrassing him" john cursed and said "oh well, did you find any thing to do" Clary nodded and said "I did, now let's retire I'm tired"

They went inside and clary gave her brother a side hug before closing her door. She stepped into the shower and smiled. She couldn't get his eyes out of her head. She hadn't thought of it when they were walking but his eyes were gold. She smiled to herself and thought 'Maybe it will be different'

Jace got into the car with his dad and said "how did it go?" He glanced at his dad who was shaking his head a slight smile on his lips as he asked "you tell me, how was your walk?" Jace sighed and said "The walk was good she was nice" stephen smiled and said "Well my night was great we're having dinner the day after tomorrow, you're coming of course" jace sighed and looked at his dad and carefully stated "I have plans" his dad smiled and looked his way and answered "not anymore" He nodded and looked out the window and thought 'I'm never getting out of this one'


	4. Chapter 4

Clary woke up to her alarm and turned it off instantly, She grabbed her phone and frowned as she read ' _ask your parents what your doing on the same night as our date'_ She got up and threw on running tights and a sports bra under her tank top. She made her way down stairs. She found her family all seated at the table. She stopped in the doorway and asked "What happened" Her mother turned around and said "clary drink your coffee and sit down please" Clary grabbed her cup and sat down beside her father who said "we are having dinner with the herondales the day after tomorrow" Clary was about to but in when her brother beat her to it. "I have a commitment that day" Clary smirked as she sipped away at her coffee.

Her father spoke calmly but firmly as he said "You may bring Aline" clary raised her eyebrows and asked "what if i have something that day" Her father turned to her and said "then i'd love to know what it was and then i would let you bring said commitment and when the night ends i would deal with the problem" Her mother cleared her throat and said "and then your father would sleep in your car for a week" Clary smiled and said "Worth it" her mother raised one eyebrow at her and asked "what or who is your commitment?" Clary shook her head and said "cancelled" her father turned his gaze to her and asked "so you had one?" clary nodded and said "not anymore since i figured it would spare you some back pain" he smiled and patted her her on the head as he stood up and left.

Her mother turned to her as her father left and asked "so i want a name and what you were supposed to do" Clary shook her head "not happening now anyways" She looked down at her drink and set it down before getting up and walking away. Her mother looked after her and said "Why does she never open up?" John put a hand on his mother's shoulder and said "She doesn't want to open up and get expectations only for them to crumble, she's trying to protect herself"

Clary pulled her phone out and said ' _I guess we still see each other'_ She was sat on her bed as always. Her phone buzzed and she smiled and read ' _They're crashing our date'_ Clary smiled despite herself and typed back ' _Make it up to me?, a movie?'_ She bit her lip and hoped he would say yes. She was risking a lot. Her father wrath, Her reputation. Most importantly She was risking her feelings, She had a crush on him and they had only kissed. Her phone buzzed and she read ' _You can come to mine tonight?, I'll drop you home after a movie. it's something!'_ She smiled and giggled and typed a quick ' _pick me up by 8'_

She put her headphones in and walked out to train, and oh how she dreaded it. She wanted to get ready for her date. She wanted to sigh in glee and fuzz over an outfit. She walked out to see her brother leaning against the tree that marked the start spot for their run. She stopped in front of him. He smiled and said "2 laps, then just training. you get a break from the fighting today" Clary nodded and blasted her music and set off.

She an as fast as she could. Imagining something was chasing her worked like a charm, sometimes she had to be the one to chase, that also worked. She knew her record was 4 minutes. and that was impressive for someone her size. Her brother did it in 3, he worked everyday, twice a day.

She made it too her brother but didn't slow. He smiled and called "4,50" clary smiled and ran faster and ran the same path again. Quicker this time. As she neared her brother again he grinned and said "come on you can beat it" She pushed herself faster but didn't think carefully, Her foot slid of the side of the past and slided in the grass. She rolled quickly to not land on her face, Her shoulder took the hit. Her head slamming back into the concrete.

She blinked thru the dark spots that appeared in her vision and called out to her brother. She knew he was there, She could her him talking. it was definitely him but she couldn't tell what he was saying. She her shoulder get damp and her brother lifting her quickly, just that mation caused her to black out.

Clary blinked her eyes open and found she was in her room. Her head was pounding, She raised her hand and hissed out as her shoulder burned. Her door opened and her mother stepped in. She turned on her bedside lamp and said "do you remember what happened?" Clary nodded and said "I slipped on the grass and fell. did i pass out?" Her mother nodded and said "your shoulder is looking worse than it is" She sighed and asked "my head is pounding" Her mother nodded and said "but you don't have a concussion, your brother was livid with himself when he came thru the door. We had to call Aline to calm him down" Clary chuckled and asked "What's the time?" her mother glanced down t her phone and said "it's half past seven"

Clary's eyes widened and she moved to get up and her mother pushed her back down and said "where are you heading?" Clary shook her head and said "I have plans" Her mother nodded and said "I know you won't tell me but clary you need to take it easy. your head is fragile and your shoulder is in pain" Clary nodded and sighed her eyes closing and said "Mom?" Her mother nodded placing her hand on clary's "yes"

Clary took a deep breath and said "I have a date, and it's in half an hour. please let me go" Her mother stared at her her eyebrows raised and she said "a date?" clary nodded and sat up slowly and said "I'll come home in a few hours, it's just a movie" her mother smiled and said "of course, i'll deal with your father" clary shook her head and said "I don't want him to know, if it doesn't work out i don't want him to go after him with a gun"

Her mother sighed and looked at her daughter and in a resigned voice said "go change" clary smiled widely and hugged her mother before running into her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans and it wasn't up she took her shirt off she noticed the big bandage on her shoulder. She changed into a tank top and pulled a cardigan on. She grabbed a bag and packed a pair of sweats.

She walked out to see her mother by her window. She glanced at her daughter and said "do you think you could stay at your date's house, i'll deal with your father but you need rest, one car trip is enough of a toll on your body" Clary nodded and grabbed some underwear and her toothbrush and said "thank you" She smiled and walked over to her mother giving her a hug and said "I just want this to work and i need it to be not here, with dad influencing" She nodded and said "now go and don't do anything irresponsible" clary blushed as she pulled her sneakers on and her mother helped her down the stairs.

She grabbed her jacket and patted her pocket and said "my phone" her mother nodded and handed it over and said "have fun be safe and relax, you need sleep, and don't forget to turn your gps of"

Clary closed the door behind her and walked out unlocking the gates. Jace rolled right up and she got into his car, carefully. Jace grinned at her and said "hello red" clary smiled back and said "hey gold" he grinned and said "what's with the bag, clary sighed and said "mind if i stay with you today?, ill explain when we get there" Jace nodded his hand moving from the gear to hold her hand and said "as long as you want to" Clary nodded and said "go on before my dad figures out i left" Jace laughed and they rode of.

clary smiled as they drove quickly, jace laughed and said "what's with the smile?" Clary shook her head and said "My parents hate my driving because i don't like speed limits, I'm not unsafe i just like speed" jace smirked and pressed down on the gas pressing them both back. Clary hissed as her shoulder protested.

She hadn't been on the part of town they were now. Jace slowed down pulling into a parking. Clary looked around and said "nice!" jace smiled and said "I don't want to live full time with my parents" clary laughed and muttered "at least yours let you move out" Jace smiled and parked the car and got out. Clary opened her door and found jace was there.

He helped her out of the car. she blushed and said "sorry, didn't get the hint" jace chuckled and said "I'll always open doors for you" clary smiled and said "lead the way" Jace looked at her bag and smiled widely and said "god i love your choice of bag" She looked down at her gym bag and laughed and said "I hate handbags" Jace smiled and grabbed in holding her hand and pulling her towards the elevator.

they got inside and jace punched in a code. Clary raised an eyebrow and jace shrugged and said "i don't want anyone knocking on my door" Clary giggled and leaned back wincing as her shoulder pumped the wall. Jace frowned and asked "something wrong?" Clary shook her head and jace gave her a look and said "you can tell me when we get inside" Clary let him lead the way to his apartment which was the only one on his floor.

He unlocked the door and said "this feels weird" clary smiled and nodded and said "make it not weird" Jace smiled and swiftly plated his lips on hers. Clary madea surprised noise before giggling madly kissing him back. Jace pulled back and said "I should have done that when you got in the car" clary nodded and said "i would not have stopped you" She stepped thru the door after him and looked around in amazement.

 ** _Did you like it? leave a reveiw_**


	5. Chapter 5

Grey walls, white furniture, a grey couch. She looked around and said "wow!" Jace smiled and said "you like it?" Clary nodded and said "It's like looking in a magazine" jace smiled and said "thank you" Clary turned around a bit too quickly and stumbled. Jace caught her by the arm and said "spill your guts" Clary smiled and said "I had a bit of an accident today, i fell on concrete my shoulders... not that good and i banged my head"

Jace looked at her his eyebrows raised and said "and you didn't cancel" Clary shook her head and said "no, i wanted to come but i wasn't up for another car ride so i packed a bag" Jace nodded and looked at her for a moment before asking "Can i see?" Clary nodded and pulled her cardigan off and jace led her over to the kitchen. She watched him pull out bandages and lots of things she couldn't name. He turned her around and clary pulled the straps of her bra and tank top down.

Jace put his hand on her shoulder and said "you might want to grip onto something" Clary grabbed the edge of the counter and bit her lips as jace peeled the bandage off. Clary gripped the counter tights as he tugged of the last part. Clary let out a strangled hiss and Jace stayed quiet and said "are you sure you're okay" Clary nodded and asked "How bad?" Jace put the bandage down on the counter and she looked at the dried blood mixed with dead skin. She looked away and said "I'll be just fine in a few days" Jace pulled out a cream and said "I'm going to put something on to numb the pain" Clary nodded and jace said "i'll try but i know you're gonna hate this" Clary nodded and ducked her head.

Jace brushed hair away and placed a arm around her waist and said "keep still" He applied what felt like fire mixed with ice. Clary winced and grabbed on to the arm around her waist and said "stop" Jace finished quickly and covered her shoulder in a new bandage. Clary turned around slowly and jace nodded and said "wait a minute you'll be happy you haven't killed me" Clary nodded and jace let her over to his couch and sat her down.

He sat down beside her and asked "better?" Clary leaned back and felt her shoulder cool down, She sighed and said "yeah" jace nodded a smirk taking place on her face again and said "how's your head" Clary smirked and said "fine, let's just sit and talk" jace nodded and asked "go on tell me how you got that" Clary sighed and said "I was running and I slipped on grass" Jace smiled and tried to muffle his laugh. Clary smiled watching him.

Jace shook his head and said "well i expected something else" Clary nodded and said "yeah, not really happy that i blacked out because I fell" Jace nodded and said "you probably hit your head quite hard" She nodded and said "apparently" Jace leaned back and asked "so why is it your dad want dinner with mine, and why do we need to attend" Clary smirked and said "oh well i guess he's just trying to get to know his new friends. Be happy you get to come, just don't be happy about the night he chose" Jace nodded and asked "did you try to get out of it?" Clary smiled and said "I did, didn't work" Jace smiled softly and asked "Do you want a drink?, or just watch a movie"

Clary frowned and said "not in a talking mood?" jace shook his head and said "I'm always in a talking mood, you just have a reputation" Clary froze. She tilted her head to the side and asked "mind if i ask what it is" Jace cleared his throat and said "I really don't think it will make a difference" Clary smiled and slided in closer placing her hand in his and said "now your sparked my interest" Jace shook his head and said "well you're never described by how you look, just that if you were to do something everyone is invited to stay clear of you, they say that no one had lived to tell a longer story" Clary blushed embarrassed and mumbled "oh" Jace squeezed her hand and said "but it's none of my business, I want to get to know you, if you'd let me?" Clary smiled and said "I don't really open up" Jace nodded and said "like you said, try?"

Clary nodded and jace smiled and asked her questions while answering them himself. Clary had kicked her shoes off and jace had done the same and put them away. He had a real problem with mess. Clary smiled and giggled the smile on her face was permanent. Jace returned the smile the whole time. at some point jace placed clarys legs over his lap and held on to her legs. Clary blushed, a thing she noticed she did a lot around him.

It was all going great until they came to the subject of partners. Clary made a joke saying she didn't want to know and jace smiled and said "I do" Clary laughed nervously and said "you don't" jace nodded and said "I do, want to know" Clary sighed and gave him a awkward smile and said "3" jace frowned and said "only 3" Clary nodded and jace gave her a curious look "Who?" Clary sighed and said "well the creepy stalker you saved me from, some guy i meet in a club who ran when he heard my name and last some guy who had feelings for me and i only said yes because he was my only friend" Jace looked at her in sadness and sásked "What happened?" Clary shrugged "We went on a date went back to his place one thing led to another and when he wanted to have sex i started crying because i didn't want to loose him but i didn't feel the way he did"

Jace looked at her and said "I'm sorry, That's really sad" Clary nodded and said "The fact that i lost my friend or that i cried about sex" Jace smirked and said "both, were the other two lucky enough" Clary blushed and said "nope, they were not" Jace frowned and asked "so you haven't" Clary blushed harder and covered her face with her hands and said "no, i have done a lot of things but i haven't been with someone in that way" Jace nodded and clary cringed and said "don't do that!" Jace shrugged and asked "do what?"

They looked at each other for a while before clary said "don't look at me like that because im 20 and haven't had sex" Jace shook his head and said "That's not what i'm doing?" Clary shook her head and said "you won't even look at me normally now" Jace shook his head and said "And what way is that?"

Clary shook her head and said "like you want me" Jace smirked and said "why would i not want you" Clary Shook her head and pulled her legs away and said "you know what i mean" Jace shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his lap.

She didn't want to do this, but she wanted him he could tell her do anything and she wouldn't hesitate. He pulled her chin to him and said "I want you, but i want to know you before i do something i can't change" Clary shook her head and said "you mean to tell me your other girl had to have a long deep chat before you'd bed them" Jace shook his head and said "they didn't even make it here, They were all quick fucks in some room or in a dark alley or i'd leave their place before they woke up, I don't want to be that guy, that guy does not deserve you" Clary Shook her head and said "What if i want that guy" Jace shook his head and said "that guy wouldn't have asked you twice, he wouldn't be nice. you deserve so much more" Clary leaned their heads together and whispered "But i want you" Jace wrapped one arm around her waist as the other held her jaw. He touched their lips softly and said "I'm yours, and until you make me go away i will be yours"

Clary looked into his eyes, and his eyes were something. specks of brown mixing with the gold. She touched his lips again. carefully. Jace ran his hand thru her hair pressing their lips together firmly. Clary pulled away and whispered "careful, it hurts" jace nodded holding her neck. He kissed the corner of her mouth and down her neck. Clary scrunched her eyes up. her hands went up his arms and into his hair. Jace grumbled as raked her nails along his scalp.

Jace bit her neck gently and clary sighed out in content. Her one hand tugged from her neck up to her again. She kissed him harshly. Jace responded licking her lips tugging and biting on them. Jace tightened his hand on her waist and clary arched her back pressing their bodies together. Jace groaned and pulled back and asked "if your a virgin why are you so good at this" Clary giggled and said "oh im good at a lot of things" her hand trailed down his chest resting the the waistband of his pants. Jace nodded a grin on his lips as he said "you are also a tease" he lifted her up holding her like a husband does his his bride.

Clary giggled and he walked thru hallways and kicked open a door to a bedroom. Clary smiled as he sat her down and said "I'll get your things" Clary sat up and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and gasped as she saw the love bites scattered across the side of her neck. Reaching up and touching them she sighed as she thought of how to cover them. She blushed and turned around to see jace glancing at her. She still had her hand covering her neck. Jace grinned and said "told you i wanted you"

Clary nodded and asked "I um didn't think this thru" jace nodded and asked "do you want to go home?" Clary shook her head and said "no it's just that i have to cover this up when i get home or i have a feeling you know what my dad will do" Jace nodded and said "there's a reason we stopped" Clary nodded and jace closed the distance between them and clary blushed as their bodies lined up.

She smirked and said "you seem to have a real problem" Jace grinned down at her and said "yeah i do" Clary smiled and said "I can fix that" Jace frowned down at her and said "but you" Clary smirked and said "oh i've done other things" Jace laughed and said "true as it may be, you need sleep" Clary smirked and said "then tire me out" Jace grinned and lifted her onto the counter in the bathroom and said "I plan to" Clary smiled and jace asked "So im free to do anything?" clary nodded and tried to conceal to nervousness she had in her belly.

Jace pushed her cardigan over her shoulders and placed his hand on her waist. Clary watched him as he stared at her eyes. She could feel his hands slowly move under her shirt going up over her hips past her waist bringing the shirt with him. she felt then scrape against her bra. She lifted her arms up and jace stepped against the counter completely and said "wrap your legs around me" Clary complied and jace wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her of the counter. Clary held onto his arms and jace smiled and said "You can say stop anytime you want" clary nodded and jace sat her down on the bed.

Clary placed her hand on his arm as he leaned over her. Jace smiled down at her his ducked his head to her neck again and clary swallowed feeling all her braveness slip away. And Her straight face was slipping. She reached for his hand and as he kissed her neck and over her shoulders. And she wanted him to, She didn't want him to stop. She tensed up as she grabbed his hand and whispered "Jace?" He nodded and removed his lips. She closed her eyes and said "stop" Jace leaned up and cupped her one cheek and said " hey, it's okay" his voice was soft and comforting.

Clary opened her eyes and said "I'm scared" jace laid down beside her and hugged her waist and said "Why?" Clary shook her head and sat up hugging her body. Jace tugged his shirt off and slipped it over her body. Clary smiled and mumbled out a "thank you" Jace smiled and said "go to sleep,I'll leave you to it" Clary shook her head and said "stay" jace nodded and said "I have to change, and lock the door" Clary nodded and as he left she tugged her jeans off and folded them neatly by her bag before crawling under the covers.

Jace returned and opened another door but she didn't look. She felt him crawl in behind her but he didn't touch her. Clary turned around and found he was looking her way. Clary crawled closer and tucked her head under his chin and said "I'm scared that you'll break me, not my heart but me. I'm scared you'll hurt me if i'm vulnerable" Jace nodded and wrapped an arm around her and said "I wouldn't do that, not on purpose" Clary nodded and kissed his chest and said "Thank you" Jace kissed her head and said "Sleep" Clary nodded and curled up against him her hand holding his waist.

 _ **Did you like it? tell me what you think, and tell me if you want more.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jace woke up as he always did around 7, he looked down and found clary's legs tangled with his her hand gripping his hips and her head tucked into his shoulder. He smiled hugged her close. He looked down at her and just stared at her. Red hair looking like blood but in the sun it looked like fire, the freckles across her nose and cheeks. It made her look innocent. Her eyes with long lashes and even if they were closed he knew they were green, like emeralds.

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone, Clary stirred and jace grumbled and said "I think that's your phone" Clary nodded and said "it is but i don't want to answer" Jace laughed and got out of bed and pulled her phone out of her pocket and said "it's your brother" Clary held her phone out an jace handed it to her before crawling back under the covers and hugging her body. Clary ran her hand thru his hair and said "stay quiet" jace nodded. She answered the phone and said "good morning jonny" Jace smiled against her chest and clary grinned.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Clary winced and said "im away?" jace chuckled and her brother growled thru the phone. "Where specifically are you, and with who" Clary smiled and said "I'm with this really hot guy, can't tell you where because i don't know" Her brother let out a frustrated sigh and said "Come home and what are you doing with a guy all night" Clary sighed and asked "John do you really want to know what i did all night?, I'll tell you i don't think you wanna know" "Clary!, get your ass home" Clary shook with laughter and said "I don't think i want to go just yet" Jace looked up at her and mouthed "hang up" Clary grinned and said "I've got to go now, my date want to talk. i'll be home later" She hung up and jace laughed at her and said "he'll be pissed at you" clary nodded and asked "sorry about last night" jace shook his head and kissed her cheek and said "nothing to be sorry for, now get up we need to look at your shoulder"

Clary followed jace and continued to stare at his bare back watching the muscles move. She sat down on a stool and jace moved behind her and lifted the shirt off her back and over her head. He moved her bra strap to the side and pulled the bandage off. Clary tensed and asked "does it look better?" Jace grabbed some alcohol and said "Yeah, just gonna clean it" Clary nodded and jace dabbed the wound and clary didn't make a noise, He put the cream on and a new bandage.

Jace kissed her shoulder and said "all done" clary nodded and pulled his shirt on again and said "Do you feel like driving me home?" Jace nodded and said "yeah just gonna get some stuff done" He twisted her around and pressed his lips against hers and said "yeah a lot to do" clary giggled wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Jace pressed her her against him his tongue working wonders. Clary moaned softly and pulled away and said "don't you breathe?" Jace laughed at her and kissed her cheek and said "do you want some breakfast" Clary smirked and said "I just did" He grinned and said "how was it" Clary sighed looking disappointed and said "I kinda want some more" jace grinned coming up close bumping noses brushing lips and then swiftly pulling away and saying "kitchens closed" clary huffed and walked past him.

She walked into the bedroom and pulled her jeans on and looked down at her shirt and looked over her shoulder to look at jace and said "I'm keeping this" Jace nodded and said "do me a favor and send me lots of pictures of you in it" clary grinned and said "I'll see what i can do" She grabbed her phone and her bag and said "just shoes and then we can go" Jace nodded and said "so will i be lucky enough to have a second date" clary nodded and said "maybe, I'll have to think about it" Jace sighed and and leaned against the door frame and said "Oh well, I guess i'll have to dream" Clary nodded walking up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and asked "and what will you dream of" Jace sighed and said "well there'd me , and you together" clary nodded leaning up and kissing his neck softly. jace felt his heart skip a beat.

Clary brushed her lips against his shoulder and asked "What will we be doing" Jace slid down the wall slightly and said "og the possibilites, probably kissing, or talking, maybe cuddling. Or I would take a shower and she would join me, or we'd take a bath together" Clary giggled as she kissed him sucking and biting, tugging at his skin. "Clary I might never let you leave" Clary giggled harder and said "I might not want to, you seem to have so many plans for us" jace laughed and kissed her.

They were sat on the floor in his doorway kissing softly, not with hunger och desperation just calmly with the not so discreet sound of lips separating. Clary smiled and said "we have to go" jace nodded and helped her to her feet.

They kissed all the way down to the car and stood leaned against the car for a long while before actually driving away. Clary told him to not stop outside or they would search up his plate numbers. They stopped a street down and clary kissed him softly and said "bye" jace nodded a lazy grin on his face as he kissed her one last time.

Clary got out of the car and walked up to her house a grin on her lips. She walked up the steps. She opened the doors and closed them and leaned against them briefly smiling. She looked up to see her brother and father standing there arms crossed over their chests. Clary smiled widely and said "Hi" in a dreamy voice before starting on the stairs. They stared after her in confusion and her father called "Where have you been?" Clary smiled and did a twirl at the top of the stairs and called "The best date of my life" Her father narrowed her eyes and said "Without telling me" Clary stuck her tongue out at him and said "don't you dare ruin this for me"

Her mother came out from their office and looked at her husband and son and then at her daughter. She frowned and asked "sweetie what's wrong?" Clary huffed and said "Father is ruining everything" Her mother turned to her husband with a deadly glare and he cleared his throat and said "She was out, with a boy, all night" Her mother nodded and said "Is she happy" Clary scoffed and said "I was, till you ruined it" Her mother shook her head in disappointment and her father looked at her with wide eyes and said "honey I was just trying to show her i was worried" her mother nodded and started up the stairs and said "you better fix this val or you're going to have to go thru hell" She joined daughter at the top and clary gave her father a look and said "Why do you have to ruin everything for me" She turned around and walked to her room her mother following her.

Clary watched her mom shut the door and fell down against her bed. Her mom watched her and asked "so how did it go" Clary looked at the ceiling and the small grin returned. She sighed and said "it was great" Her mother sat at the corner of her bed and asked "did you have fun" Clary nodded and said "the date was a bit of a bust but he gave me this cream for my shoulder, and he changed the dressing" Her mother nodded and asked "how was he" Clary smiled and said "amazing, He's a lot taller then me, so kissing was a bit of a struggle at first" Her mother nodded and and asked "did he get lucky" Clary blushed and said "mom, really?" her mother sighed and said "okay okay, but tell me" clary shook her head and said "We were talking and we were on the subject and he figured it out and said he wanted to get to know me before doing something he couldn't take back" Her mother smiled and said "sound's like a real gentlemen"

Clary nodded and said "and he held be while i slept, and i've never felt more comfortable" Her mother smiled and asked "now what was with that grin" Clary smiled and said "I didn't want to leave so we just kept on kissing, at his place, on the way to the car, against the car. it wasn't even the hungry kind it was the soft kind that you enjoy" Her mother smiled and said "Will you be seeing him again" Clary smiled and said "even if i have to break down the front door to get out" her mother laughed and said "go shower and i'd cover your neck if i were you, aline can only tame your brother so much" Clary blushed and said "when are we leaving" her mother smiled and said "oh not until 6, have a shower cover up and come down for lunch in and hour"

Clary pulled her phone out and plugged it into the charger and took a shower, avoiding her shoulder. She dried herself off before pulling on a hoodie with some jeans. She covered her neck up slightly after tracing the multiple marks before walking down stairs. She walked into the kitchen where Aline was sat with her parents.

Clary sat down in her normal seat and aline smiled and asked "Hello clary, how was your date" Clary blushed and opened her mouth to say something she knew would provoke her father but she stopped and said "It was nice, my head still hurts tho so I fell asleep quickly" Aline nodded and her father said "I'm sorry" Clary nodded and said "I know"

She got up from her seat and said "I'll be in my room" Her father sighed and said "Clary" Clary stopped in the doorway and turned to face her father. He looked up at her and said "Next time you have to tell me" Clary nodded and said "You can't stop me from going" HEr father nodded and said "but i want to know that you're safe" Clary smiled and said "then you'll have to trust me"

She turned away and walked up the steps, She pulled her phone out and read her texts.

 _Him:'Thank you for going out with me', 'How's your shoulder?', 'I miss holding you', 'best morning i have ever had in my life'_ Clary smiled and typed back 'I miss you holding me'

Clary pulled her dress on and sighed as the dressing on her shoulder peeked up just over the line. It had a round neckline and it covered a lot. She smoothed down the skirt was flowed as she walked. She pulled on boots that stopped just below her knee. Her dress a dark green and her boots black. She brushed her hair and straightened it.

She sat by her dressing table for a while and the clock ticked by. Her phone rang and she looked at the contact. 'Him' She smiled and answered saying "Hey there" She walked over to her bed and layed down. "Hey red" She smiled and asked "How's your day been?" She heard him closing a door before saying "My morning was great i had this girl over and she let me hold her all morning, best feeling in the world" Clary giggled and replied "sounds like a dream" Jace sighed and said "how was your day?" Clary sighed her face growing disappointed "My father scolded me, wiping the smile off my face, my brothers bitter and won't talk to me, and there's no one here to hold me"

Jace whistled lowly and said "sounds tuff" Clary nodded and said "Oh and i spend 15 minutes covering up the hickeys you left" Jace chuckled and said "don't complain you loved them" Clary blushed and said "Anything special on your mind?" Jace laughed "I honestly just wanted to hear from you, since we have to be apart at dinner" clary nodded and said "I'll sit across from you and we can play footsie" Jace laughed and said "can't wait, i have to go we're leaving now" Clary sighed and said "bye" she heard him hover before sighing and hanging up.

There was a knock at her door. She called out for the person to come in. Aline stepped in and closed the door, She sat down on the side of the bed and said "want to tell me what's wrong" Clary shook her head and said "Nothing I just hoped they wouldn't have been mad at me for having a nice time" Aline nodded and said "Tell me, I won't tell him" Clary nodded and said "He picked me up and we get to his place, We got in the elevator and he noticed something was off and when we got there, He kissed me before we got inside and it was nice, not the 'I want to screw you' kind of kiss, it was nice" Aline laid down beside her and asked "how did he react to your shoulder" Clary nodded and said "I told him what happened he said he wanted to have a look, He put on this cream on it to numb it. We talked, for the longest time we just talked"

aline rolled on her side and wrapped an arm around clary and said "How was he?" Clary smiled and thought about it as she listed of his traits "very attractive, sarcastic, bold but then he was sensitive. He cared. I pushed for sex and he kept telling me no, saying it wasn't right, so we kissed... a lot." Aline laughed and asked "was he good?" Clary smiled and said "yeah he was" aline smiled and asked "did he leave any marks?" Clary giggled and said "Had to cover them up" aline nodded and asked "asked did he hold you" Clary nodded and said "I miss it, i miss him holding me" aline nodded and said "you do miss it, but it makes you enjoy it more when it happens" Clary nodded and said "I didn't want to come home..." aline hugged her and said "don't say that, we love you. they are men they are just stupid" Clary sighed and said "We cuddled all morning, and kissed even more. god i have crush on him, i feel like im twelve but with a sex drive" Aline giggled and said "that's hilarious" Clary giggled and said "we should leave" aline nodded and said "love the dress by the way"

Clary nodded and moved up from bed and stood in front of her mirror, She pulled her phone out and snapped a picture posing. Aline laughed and said "great idea" Clary sent the picture to jace and typed "don't drool" She locked her phone and said "we can go now" Aline sat up and said "you know they are only worried right? they don't mean to upset you" Clary nodded and said "they always mean well but they always end up making it worse, I went on a date with a really nice guy nothing could wipe the smile off my face and walk in the door and they both stand glaring at me telling me off for not saying anything because i knew they would stop me"

Aline stood up and held her hands and said "maybe just be honest, tell them how you feel" Clary shook her hand and said "I don't even know how i feel" They made their way down the stairs where her family had just arrived. Her mother smiled and said "are you both ready to go" Clary nodded and pulled her coat on flinching as she slid her one arm making her shoulder hurt. Her mother led the way as they all got in and her father drove off.

 _ **Did you like it be sure to tell me if you did?**_


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived and made the small walk to the restaurant. Clary stayed quiet. She trailed behind her parents. They made a turn and was met with stares. Aline let go of clary's brother and motioned to clary. John and aline stood on each side of her and helped her down. Clary slipped on a step and her brother caught her by her under arms accidentally squeezing her bad shoulder. Clary hissed out and regained her balance. Aline held her up as john let go and said "Shit, im sorry, i just didn't want you to bang your head" Clary nodded and held her shoulder felt the warm liquid pool against her skin. Clary winced and said "it's fine" Her parents were stood still at the bottom of the stairs and clary walked the rest of the way carefully.

They rounded the corner where their quests were waiting. Clary looked at jace who quickly winked and then stared at the ground. she smiled and as her parents greeted them them they went inside. Jace held the door and clary was last to walk in. She held his hand as she passed giving it a quick squeeze. Jace chuckled as he followed her . to her disappointment she was seated beside her father and jace was next to her not in front of her. across was her brother and aline.

They all sat down and as they got their coats off jace helped her and clary blushed and gave him a look. He smirked and sat down. She would have been playful but her shoulder was killing her. The waiter came and asked what everyone wanted for drinks. Jace and here were last to order and Jace said "red wine, and a glas of water please" Clary smiled and said "I have the same" The waiter nodded and her father frowned and asked "you don't like wine" Clary turned to him and whispered "My shoulder is killing me and i need something to numb the pain" Her father nodded and their conversations continued. Jace looked to her and asked "So how have you been since our walk" Clary smiled and said "eventful"

Jace held her hand under the table and said "That's nice i guess" Clary nodded and asked "yours?" He smiled and said "wonderful" Clary smiled and intertwined their fingers as the waiter placed the drinks down in front of them. Clary took a sip long sip and her brother narrowed his eyes and asked "can you handle it sis?" Clary grinned and raised the glass and said "when ever can't i handle it" Her brother smirked and said "vodka, you can't handle vodka" Clary sighed and said "enough, i know plenty of things you can not handle" Aline smiled trying to hide it and clary put her glass down.

They were half way thru dinner when Her father said "sweetie" Clary smiled and nodded for him to continue. They all turned as valentine said "I need you to get me something" Clary nodded letting to of jace's hand she listened to her father "A man is about to walk in and leave a letter for the one with a black jacket in he bar, your getting it" Clary nodded and turned to the door and watched the man walk in, She looked around and said "I'll be right back" She walked thru the crowd the man who left the letter leaving way for her. She smiled and thanked him and stopped beside the man. She turned to her and said "hello there gorgeous" Clary smiled seductively at him and said "Hi" She looked at the envelope and moved closer and asked "What's that?" the man stuttered and said "a portrait" Clary smiled widely and asked "may i see?" The man leaned away and said "it's not for the innocent like you"

Clary leaned closer and said "oh but im not innocent, and i want whatever that man gave you" She placed a hand on his leg adding a strong grip and said "so i suggest you give it her or you're not walking out of here" The man shook his head and clary smiled and said "Mr. morgenstern will not be happy about that. do you reconsider" The man looked at her wearily and said "who are you" Clary's innocent smile turned wicked as she said "best you don't know i take it you want to live" The man nodded shell shocked as clary tightened her grip and the man slid it over. Clary smiled and said "did you get anything else?" The man pulled out a pair of keys and handed them over. She smiled and took them and said pleasure doing buisness with you now leave.

he hurried of the chair and clary stopped him and said "give me your phone" He pulled it out and clary turned it off and said "you keep this to yourself, nothing happened you never got a package" the man nodded and clary handed him his phone. Clary watched him walk out and made her way back to the table. She put the envelope on the table between her mother and father and slipped him the keys in his hand.

He nodded thankfully and clary sat down and closed her eyes. Jace peeked at her shoulder and whispered "your shoulder is bleeding" clary nodded and said "I'm aware" He raised one eyebrow and said "you need to put pressure on it" Clary nodded and said "I will"

Jace's parents looked over and his mother frowned and said "oh dear what happened to your shoulder" Clary smiled and said "I fell the other say and scraped it up" His mother nodded and asked "I hope it wasn't serious" clary shook her head and said "no im quite alright" Jace intertwined their fingers and rubbed circles on her wrist.

They finished dinner and walked outside their parents at the front. Clary and jace were the last ones out. They were all talking as clary leaned against the wall jace frowned and clary stepped beside him and grabbed his arm and said "I think im going to pass out" Jace looked at her just in time to see her start falling. He caught her by the waist and knees. Aline was the first to see and gasped. that drew everyone's attention. clary was tucked against his body. Her father placed his hand on her forehead and jace said "I told her earlier it looked like her shoulder was bleeding, that's probably why she passed out" Her father nodded and said "thank you for catching her" jace nodded looked down at clary.

Her father kissed her head and said "would you mind carrying her" jace shook his head and said "I already caught her, might as well" he said with a smile. They walked up the steps and clary slept sleepily in his arms. Jace paused by the car and clary stirred. He looked down at her and whispered "Red?" Clary blinked up and said "What happened?" her voice was quiet. Jace smiled and said "You fainted" Clary groaned and said "Damn" Jace chuckled and looked up and said "John" he looked up and walked over aline following. Jace smiled and said "She woke up" Clary blushed and said "I can stand" she held onto his shoulder as her feet touched the ground. She stumbled and caught herself against him.

Clary blushed and said "sorry" jace smiled and shook his and and asked "can you stand?" Clary nodded and he held her elbows. Clary smiled and said "thank you, for catching me, and i guess carrying me" Jace nodded a smirk on his lips. Clary smiled and john said "We should get you home and patch your shoulder up" Clary nodded she turned around slowly jace watched her and asked "you okay?" Clary shook her head holding her head. She stumbled into jace again and said "sorry" jace looked at her and said "im starting to think it's not your shoulder" John looked to jace and said "watch her" Aline stayed and put a hand on clary's shoulder and said "are you sick?" Clary shook her head and said "I don't feel sick"

Jace's father came around and looked at clary and asked "How are you feeling?" Clary swallowed and said "dizzy, tired, not that great" Stephen smiled and said "and how long have you been feeling dizzy" Clary flinched holding her head and said "since we started dinner" Stephen nodded and said "you're going to come with us and my wife will give you check, she's a doctor" Clary nodded and asked "okay" Stephen looked at his son and said "get her off her feet and make sure she doesn't lie down" Jace nodded and looked down at clary and said "okay angell put your arms around neck" Clary grumbled and said "not your angel" aline chuckled as jace lifted her up once again.

Her parents waved her off and jace placed her in their jace and got in on the other side. She moved to lay down and jace pulled her up and said "stay sitting" Clary hopped into the middle and leaned against his arm. Jace pulled her into his lap and she tucked her face into his neck and said "jace?" Jace nodded and clary whispered "I feel a bit drunk" Jace frowned and clary placed a hand on his cheek and asked "can they see us?" Jace shook his head and looked thru the tinted windows. Clary tugged his chin down kissing him lightly. Jace kissed her back his lips covering hers. Clary sighed and said "you taste like wine" jace chuckled and kissed her nose and said "no kissing around them, we don't want to get caught" Clary sighed and kissed his neck softly and closed her eyes. His parents settled in the front. Clary curled up and his father smiled and said "I think she had a bit too much wine" Clary nodded and said "I did have too much wine" they all laughed softly and started the car.

Clary held her arms around jace as they rode in the car. Jace looked at her worriedly. They arrived in front of his parents giant house. They parked and his mother opened the door and jace got out holding clary in his arms. Clary held onto his jacket as he walked thru the door. They followed his mother and she led them into a room that aside from the bed and closed looked like a hospital room. Clary was placed on the table was in the middle of the room. Clary laid down, Jace pulled her up and said "sit clary" Clary sighed and said "I'm dizzy I want to sleep" His mother shook her head and said "Jace hold her up right" Jace pulled his jacket off and threw it on the bed.

Jace placed his hands on her hips and clary sighed and said "I'm involved stop touching me" Jace chuckled and said "stop lying down" Clary sighed and her mother gathered new dressings and said "Jace take her dress off" Clary gasped and said "hey" His mother smiled and said "Only the top part" Clary sighed and narrowed her eyes at jace and said "don't look" He laughed and moved her hair and tugged at the zipper and pulled it down as far as it would go and peeled it of her shoulder. Clary pulled her arms out of the sleeves and held the dress up. His mother stepped around her and said "oh honey, I'm just gonna take this off" Clary felt her unclasp her bra clary sighed and held on to jace and his mother pulled the dressing off. She hissed as it got stuck in her skin.

Clary looked over her shoulder and asked "is it bad?" She looked at his mother and she said "honey, told on to jace" clary held onto his arms as his mother cleaned out her shoulder. She tucked her face into his shirt and screamed. Jace moved a hand to her back pressing it against his chest. His mother pushed a towel against it and said "there you go, it was a bit bloody" Clary took a ragged breath and jace pressed the towel against her back. His mother looked at jace and said "I'll go get one of your shirts, she can't wear that dress"

 _ **Did you like it?**_


	8. Chapter 8

She left the room and clary did the clasp on her bra and jace kissed her head and said "It okay" Clary nodded and said "god that hurt" Jace nodded and said "I know" Clary Sighed and said "great now im being a wimp about it" Jace chuckled and said "now i can do this" He pressed their lips together harshly. He pulled back as he heard his mother come in the door. Clary looked to the door and asked "Mrs, herondale Am i staying here" She smiled and said "call me celine and yes you are" Jace took his shirt from his mom and pulled it over clary's head. Clary pulled her hair out and looked down to see it didn't really cover her chest. She held on to jace as she hopped down and took her shoes off. She pulled her dress off and saw that the shirt went to about mid thigh. Clary leaned against jace and said "What now" Celine smiled and said "now i would love to know why you are on the verge of fainting, jace get her into bed" Clary laughed and "oh i bet he's good at that" Jace rolled his eyes and kicked his own shoes off and sat down in bed behind her and pulled her down between his legs. Clary blushed and said "She didn't mean literally" jace nodded and said "i know but unless i held you upright you'll lay down"

Clary pulled the covers over her legs and said "yeah yeah" Celine sat down beside her and said "Okay normal follow the light" Clary followed the small light and celine frowned and said "okay clary jace is going to check your head, you tell him if t hurts" Clary nodded and jace looked at his mom and she said "run your hand thru her hair" clary blushed as jace ran his hands thru her hair. He fingers past the bump and she said "that hurts" Jace stopped and tapped it. Clary hissed and said "I said that hurt, don't go deaf blondie" Celine smiled and said "clary you have a slight concussion" Clary groaned and said "noo" jace chuckled and celine sighed and said "you can sleep now" jace laughed and let her go she hopped right of of him and got to her feet and said "No" she stumbled around and leaned against the wall.

Jace smiled and said "come on angel, sleep" clary shook her head and said "no" celine looked at her and asked "sweetie are you drunk" Clary frowned and said "Maybe" celine sighed and said "Jace babysit her, she stays with you, in your room" Jace sighed and picked up his and her shoes along with her dress and his jacket. He held his hand out to clary and said "come on" Clary frowned and said "my parents won't be happy" Jace shrugged and said "He's not here, and you're not allowed on your feet" clary sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled "Jump" clary jumped her legs wrapping around his waist.

Celine watched her and said "and you will sleep" Clary nodded and jace held her waist and said "we'll be in my room then" Celine nodded and said "remember she's involved" Clary giggled and jace carried her up the stairs.

Jace opened his door and dropped their shoes and placed the clothes on a chair. Clary Wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him and said "I'm being annoying" Jace set down down on his bed and said "no your not now sleep i'll be back" Clary shook her head dropping it. She crawled under the covers and waited for jace to come.

Jace walked back wearing sweats that hung low on his hips. Clary watched him as he lifted the covers. Clary looked at him and said "This is horrible" jace frowned and asked "do i look that bad" Clary sighed and said "no why am i sharing a bed with you, why would your mother say that" He shrugged and said "She doesn't think you mind you looked a bit drunk with all the stumbling you we're doing" Clary narrowed her eyes and said "I have a concussion!" jace sighed and layed on his side and said "do you want to sleep somewhere else?" Clary blushed as she shook her head and jace nodded and lifted his arms and said "come on"

They laid there cuddled together, Clary rolled over holding his arms that secured her. Jace muzzled her neck and whispered "your hair smells of lavender" Clary smiled and said "I know" Jace fell asleep long before she did his chin on top of her head. Clary closed her eyes and sighed. She fell into a deep slumber holding jace's arms around her.

Clary woke up when the door opened. She laid still holding jace like she laid the rest of the night. "Stepen look, don't they look cute" Celine Clary closed her eyes and listened "Darling I don't think they have feelings for each other, her father is a strict man i don't think he'd let her be with our boy" Clary felt her eyes sting with tears. She knew he wouldn't witch only made her want it more. "But stephen they still look cute, she said she was involved" Stephen chuckled and said "she's a pretty girl i'm not surprised" Clary heard them close the door. She sighed and rolled around tangling their legs.

Clary felt him move as he grumbled "What wrong angel" his voice full of sleep. Clary shook her head as her tears spilled over and she whispered "just hold me" Jace pulled back slightly and asked "are you crying?" Clary shook her head and said "no" her voice broke as she said it.

Jace turned the bedside lamp on making a soft blue light light up their corner of the room. He looked down at clary and wiped away her tears with his thumb and said "Hey, tell me what happened" Clary leaned up connecting their lips kissing him softly the only sound in the room was the one that their lips made. She pulled back and said "I want this, and i want you. And i can never have it" Jace frowned shaking his head and said "hey, shhhh" He held her face carefully and she cried. Jace shook his head and said "you have me clary, I'm yours, don't cry" Clary buried her face in the pillow, jace sat her up and grabbed every pillow placing them in the corner. He lifted clary by the hips and sat up against the pillows and placed her in his lap. He was half laying down, half sitting.

Clary curled up and jace rubbed her lower back soothingly. Clary looked up at him and jace said "I'm yours" Clary nodded and said "I'll never be allowed" Jace shook his head and said "We will find a way, i'm not letting you go" Jace felt her breathing even out and she fell asleep eventually. Jace followed shortly hugging her do his body the covers covering them both.

 _ **Did you like it?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Clary woke up sighing in delight as jace played with her hair. Jace smiled and kissed her head and mumbled "good morning" Clary smiled and whispered "hi" Clary played with his one hand bending and moving his fingers. Jace let her.

The door opened and celine smiled and said "great you're awake" Clary glued her eyes to the wall as jace as he stopped playing with her hair. Celine looked at them and asked "am i missing something" Jace shook his head and said "no, clary got upset a few hours ago that's all" celine nodded and said "well, your brother will pick you up in a few hours" Clary turned her head hiding her face and whispered "I don't want to go" Jace rubbed her arm and said "you can come back" celine frowned and asked "is there something wrong?" Clary shook her head and said "no i just don't want to go home, my father is not happy with me" Celine frowned and asked "for having a concussion?" clary shook her head and said "i went on a date, and didn't come back until the day after, and i never told him a left" Celine stayed quiet and said "fathers are like that, he won't be mad not while you're hurt" Jace nodded and his mother said "I need to look at your shoulder clary" Clary sat up and pulled the back of the shirt up. The towel was removed and celine had applied a cream and said "It looks good, my advice would be to not do anything, take it easy. stay in bed" Clary nodded and asked "and my head?" celine smiled and said "don't stress over things, take it easy. sleep."

Clary sighed and said "i may as well stay here" celine nodded and said "You are welcome to, but you may want to deal with your parents" Clary sighed and dropped the shirt and laid down. jace crawled over her and said "how about your boyfriend?" Celine nodded and said "yes stay with him, will that work" Clary scoffed and said "not in a million years, I'll go home and then i'll come running here" Celine smiled and said "well I can tell your brother to come or jace will drive you" Jace came out dressed and said "I'll drive her" Clary sighed and said "okay"

Clary took a shower and sat still in jace's shirt on top of his bed. She was handed a pair of jeans that she tugged and and sat down in bed again. She seemed to be tired a lot now. Jace came in with his father and shook her slightly. Clary sat up and jace said "time to go" Clary tugged on her shoes and her jacket and picked up her dress.

Jace pointed at the railing as they came to the stairs. Clary sighed but made her way down without slipping. Celine gave her a hug and said "cover your neck with your hair sweetie" Clary blushed and did as she was told. Stephen gave her a light hug and said "your welcome anytime " Clary nodded and said "thank you, and i apologize for anything i may have done or said, it's all a bit fuzzy" Stephen nodded and said "don't worry you were just fine"

Jace helped clary inside the car and got in the driver's seat and said "how are you really" Clary shook her head and said "just drive the car so i can cry in my room alone" Jace did as told and held her hand as he drove. He parked up front and helped her out of the car. He walked behind her all the way up the stairs and said "you have my number you can call me anytime" Clary nodded and gave him a side hug before opening the door. Jace stepped inside and asked "is there anyone here?"

Her mother came out of the kitchen and smiled "Clary! you're here" she gave clary a light hug and jace smiled and said "my mother said to tell you she is not to train until she says so and she is to relax and sleep, stress will make it worse" Clary smiled and said "the perfect house for it" Her mother smiled and jace added "and she is welcome around anytime, we don't do business there, it's quiet and safe" she nodded and said "settled, would you mind picking her up tomorrow" Jace nodded and said "Clary had my number she can tell me a time" Jace left giving clary's hand a squeeze.

Clary walked up the stairs and shedded her clothes. She put her phone on her night stand and kept jace's shirt before climbing into bed. not long after her father came in and sat beside her and said "I'm sorry, are you feeling better?" Clary shrugged and said "I'm tired and upset" her father nodded and asked "can i get you anything?" Clary shook her head and said "you won't allow what i want" her father shook his head and left her there, wet hair, a sad look in her eyes and tears in her eyes.

aline came after a while and crawled in behind her and held her waist. clary cried quietly and said "I don't understand" aline held her as she cried and said "it will work out, how did your boyfriend treat you" clary sobbed and said "he's not..." aline nodded and said "I saw you holding hand during dinner and how you kisses in the car, how he looked at you" clary cried harder and said "I want him here" aline kissed her head and said "he'll be here tomorrow" she nodded and said "i know" aline gave her one last hug before she left.

and clary laid there crying in and out of sleep as the day passed. she pulled on a robe as she was dragged down for dinner. she looked horrible, her hair had not dried and she ate her food slowly and drank water. She noticed the silence and glanced up to see them all glancing her way. She set her fork down and asked "what now?" Her mother shook her head and said "you look unwell" clary narrowed her eyes and said "I am unwell" They looked away and she leaned back in her chair and said "may i be excused im not hungry" her father nodded and said "goodnight" she nodded and walked away and walked up the stairs slowly. She closed the door to her room and found her phone blaring.

She picked it up as she saw it was jace. "Hi" her voice was croaky and dry. "you okay?, wait bad question!, are you feeling better?" Clary covered her mouth to stop her from crying out loud. "I'm trying" jace stayed quiet for a while before saying "I'll sneak you out if you want?" Clary sighed and said "it's fine, I just heel horrible. and besides i plan on staying bed all day tomorrow, your bed to be specific" clary laid down and said "Are you okay?" Jace sighed and said "My mother is pestering me!" Clary smiled at his normal problem and asked "about?" jace sighed and said "She thinks i have feelings for you, and i do" her heart clenched as he said it "but we agreed we wouldn't say" Clary sighed and said "Aline figured it out, she saw us during dinner and then in the car and i'm busted but she won't spill" jace sighed and said "I guess we just pretend, my parents like you. they won't question anything we do" Clary closed her eyes and said "I'll text you when i wake up and you can come and get me, and we can huddle all morning" Jace laughed and she just knew he was smirking.

Clary looked at her phone and said "goodnight jace" Jace sighed into the phone and said "goodnight angel" Clary smiled as he said it and hung up. Angel. She wondered we he called her that but did think to much about it.

 _ **Did you like it? tell me if you did**_


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up, never a fun thing. Clary got out of bed and went straight for a shower. Washing her hair. She tried to avoid her shoulder but still tried to wash it. She stepped out of the shower and brushed her hair. She covered her neck with her hair to cover up. She didn't want to know what her father would do if he saw them. She looked it the mirror, her eyes were red and swollen. Her pale skin contrasting it more than anything else.

Clary got dressed jeans and the same shirt. She packed a pair of shorts as well as other things she might need. She picked her phone and sent away a text to jace telling him she was awake. She walked down the halls and The stairs. as she started for the kitchen she heard voices "Well she's upset, wouldn't you be" She paused and listened "no, it was just a date!" Clary heard her brother's voice and she rolled her eyes. "John, if you weren't allowed to see me, would you not be upset" Her brother paused and said "But, we dated for a long time before you met my parents" Clary sighed and she heard aline gasp at him "Exactly, she doesn't get the chance to date, because you watch her like a hawk. she doesn't get to live normally. you know how many times i have comforted her because i could her her crying" Clary sighed and walked in thru the door way.

Her brother opened his mouth but before he could say anything aline saw clary and said "Clary, you're up?" Clary nodded and grabbed her cup and turned on the coffee machine. She sat down on one of the high chairs. Aline glared at her brother and clary watched john ignore it. in the end john sighed and said "What is it?" Aline shook her head and said "you're so thick" John looked at her and then glanced at clary and aline scoffed "oh please she won't save you, I can guarantee she heard us from the stairs as she came down" Clary got up poured herself a big cup of coffee.

She sat back down and her brother looked at her and asked "Did you hear?" Clary nodded and said "I didn't need to hear i knew your opinion" Aline crossed her arms over her chest and john shook his head and said "Babe come on, she knew. It's a know fact" Aline hit him on the arm and said "It's wrong, like i asked would you be mad or upset if you couldn't see me" John nodded and said "of course i would, but don't be like that it's not my fault" Aline shook her head "didn't say it was i was telling you to stop saying she was overreacting about this" John shrugged and said "She is" Clary wiped her eyes and said "im not" he looked at her and his eye softened and aline grabbed him by the hair janking him back and hissed "She needed to cry to get your attention!, that is wrong" John narrowed his eyes and said "I don't agree" Aline scoffed and said "you can call me when you do, until then you may find someone else to screw" She watched appalled as aline turned on her heel and her brother stood there shell shocked.

Aline held her hand out for clary and said "Come on, i'll be with you" Clary took her hand and let her pull her away from the kitchen. They walked up the stairs and aline said "Is jace coming to pick you up" Clary nodded and said "he should be here soon" aline ducked into her brother's room and came out with her bag and left it inside clary's room and said "mind if i stach this here, i think he'll last at least the entire day" Clary grabbed her bag and asked "you sticking around?" aline shrugged and said "you parents like me, I'll just ignore him" Clary nodded and washed her face again and said "I'll be going then"

Aline led her down the stairs and her father stood by the door talking to jace. Clary smiled slightly and said "goodbye father" her father gave her a small hug and noticed aline "are you leaving as well dear" aline shook her head and said "no your son is being difficult and i said that he may find someone else until he changed his ways" Her father looked at her appalled and said "I'll set him straight" Aline shook her head and hooked her arm with him and said "he can suffer for a bit, I'll just be your company" her father nodded and said "my son will not treat you wrongly, you tell me if he does" aline smiled and waved to clary. Clary closed the door and smiled at jace.

Jace put his arm around her shoulders and said "what happened?" clary shook her head and said "Aline just told john that he either changes or he will have to find someone else" jace nodded and said "what did he do" Clary sighed and said "He said i was over reacting and then he made me cry" jace stopped and tilted her chin up. Clary shook her head and said "it's okay" jace opened the passenger door for her and said "makes me mad anyways" clary smiled and said "i'd kiss you but they are watching thru the window" jace laughed and closed the door and glanced up as he stood on his side and waved to her mother in the window.

They made their way across town and he parked at his house and asked "did you shower again?" Clary nodded and said "helps me sleep" jace nodded and said "my parents will be home soon" Clary nodded and jace let the way to his room and set her bag down. Clary turned the light off and turned to jace and he looked at her sadly and said "I shouldn't have left you" Clary shrugged and said "do you have anything you have to do?" Jace shrugged and said "work out?, keep you company" Clary nodded and opened her bag up and pulled out she shirts and undid her jeans and jace smirked and asked "straight to bed?" Clary pulled the shorts on and said "i'll come with you"

Jace smiled and wrapped her up in a hug. Clary relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "don't leave me alone" jace shook his head and kissed her forehead and said "never" Clary let go of him and said "now change so you can go train" Jace smiled and kissed her cheek.

Clary sat down on his bed and waited. He came back wearing sweats and grinned as she started at his chest. Clary stood up and held his hand as they walked to the basement. Clary looked around at all the equipment. and then stared at the padded floor and the swords on the wall. She walked over and looked over them.

Jace turned all the lights on and started up the speakers. Clary lifted one of the long swords and held it in her hand. Jace walked over and said "have you trained with these" He put his arms around her and held the her hand around the swords. Clary shook her head and said "too heavy" Jace nodded and said "more push ups for you" Clary laughed at the fact. She knew he was right, she couldn't do many push ups.

He put the sword back and put his arms around her once against and placed his chin on top of her head. Clary smiled and said "Why do you do that?" Jace smiled and said "because you're short" Clary huffed and jace stepped from side to side just lifting his foot and then putting it down. Clary closed her eyes and covered his arms with her own and said "this is nice" jace hummed in approval and whispered "it is" Clary turned around in his arms and reached behind her holding his hands behind her back.

Jace placed their forehead together and asked "how's your head?" Clary nodded and said "don't talk, you're gonna ruin it" Jace smiled and they stood there swaying. Clary stopped and let go of his hands and said "you're supposed to be working out" Jace grinned and gestured to his chest and asked "you think I need improvement" Clary looked at his chest and shook her head and said "i think you should keep it up" jace grinned and said "thank you, now sit down or go to bed" Clary sat down on one of the machines and leaned against the backrest and said "I'll wait" jace nodded and played the music.

Clary watched him move around while still keeping her eyes on the door. After about an hour jace turned the music off and said "I'm done" Clary got to her feet and said "you smell" Jace smirked as they walked up the stairs. As soon as they reached jace's room clary crawled into bed as jace took a shower.

She stood up and fumbled with the clasp on her bra. The strap kept pressing against her shoulder. She got it undone and removed it under her shirt dropping it on her bag. She closed the door and crawled into bed again slipping under the covers. Jace came back and looked at her before turning the main light off and turning the beside one on. He reached out to her and pressed them together. Clary rolled over and tangled their legs together jace held her waist underneath her shirt and said "this it my shirt" Clary nodded and said "I know" Jace circled his arms around waist stuffing his face in her neck. Clary ran her hands thru his now damp hair. Jace fell asleep after a few minutes while clary stayed awake.

She couldn't sleep, she was exhausted, she couldn't keep her eyes open but sleep wouldn't come. Clary let her mind wander to the guy holding her. He was the picture perfect image, He looked like a heart breaker. Clary smiled as she thought of how they were earlier, Body to body, swaying from side to side. Her heart melted everytime he kissed her head and it almost burst every time he kissed her lips. not to mention she got arrhythmia every time they kissed. His eyes, she loved them. His hair dried straight but curly when wet. His grip on her when he slept was one of steel, like he was scared someone would take her away. She felt her heart clench at the thought of someone finding out. Someone forcing them apart.

And then she cried again. She held him closely and let her tears flow. Once again the door opened. And yet again clary closed her eyes. "Oh look they are doing it again" Celine, clary couldn't stop the flow of tears. "Darling leave them be" Stephen clary let out breath. "She's crying" She heard her walk in and sit down on the bed. "Darling don't wake her" Clary opened her eyes and stephen looked eyes with her. Celine turned to her and reached out brushing her hair away from her face and asked "Why are you crying?" Clary looked down at jace and whispered "I-I can't say" Celine frowned and said "okay, may i ask why you're cuddling my son" Clary sighed out and whispered "I-I was upset and he was comforting me and i just wanted someone to hold me and he fell asleep" Celine nodded and said "don't cry sweetie" Clary wiped her tears and said "did my parents call?" Celine nodded and said "I won't mention this, i have a feeling it's frowned upon" Clary sighed in relief and said "Why don't you wake him up and come down and have some food, since you didn't eat anything today" Clary nodded and celine stood up pulling her husband away.

Clary leaned down and kissed jace on his forehead. nothing. She kissed his eyebrows and eyes and he released his hold on her waist and looked at her. He frowned and said "you've been crying" Clary breathed a laugh and nodded and said "you mother wants us down for dinner" Jace raised his eyebrows and asked "She saw us like this, and left" Clary smiled and said "i said you were comforting me and you fell asleep" jace nodded and smirked as his hands moved over her back asked "when did you take your bra off" clary smiled and said "when you took a shower" Jace grumbled and said "damn, i would have taken advantage of that" Clary sighed and said "well to late" Jace wiggled his eyebrows and disappeared under to covers.

Clary giggled as he kissed over her abdomen and clary shook her head and said "not now" Jace laughed against her skin and making her laugh loudly. clary pushed him off her and went to retrieve her bra. Jace pulled a shirt on and kissed her softly before opening the door.

They arrived in the kitchen and settled down by the round table with four chairs. Clary pushed her hair behind her ears and looked down at her folded hand. "Clary?" Clary looked up and saw celine looking at her strangely "are you okay?" Clary nodded and said "im fine" She nodded and handed gestured to the food in front of her. clary picked up her fork and started eating making celine smile.

They all sat in the living room later and as soon as her head touched jace's shoulder she was out. Jace looked at her and laid her head in his lap while putting a blanket on her. His parents looked at the two and his mother asked "Is there something we need to know" Jace shook his head and said "we are just friendly" Celine sighed and said "you know we saw how you slept when she stayed here, half naked and spooning" Jace looked down at her and said "She's involved" celine shrugged and said "she couldn't be with the way she looks at you" Jace sighed and said "and how is that" celine shrugged "like she's falling in love" Jace shook his head and said "She's upset. probably not thinking straight"

Stephen looked at him and said "it's okay to like someone who doesn't like you back" Jace shrugged and said "I never said i didn't like her" his parents smiled and jace said "I have a feeling her father would have my head, as well as her brother" they shrugged and said "it will work out" He looked down at clary and sighed and said "is it normal to sleep this much" Celine nodded and said "as soon as i met her i knew she was exhausted, she's stressed, the concussion was a blessing for her" Jace frowned and said "why would she be stressed" They shrugged and said "we don't know what she does, you strike deals and hunt people down, Her brother is someone who hunts people down and makes them pay, we don't know what she does"

Jace looked down at her and said "she doesn't look like she could hurt fly" His father nodded and said "That scares me, did you watch her at dinner, She had a smile on her face and the man ran out of there, he gave up what he was willing to pay a fortune for and then ran from her" Jace brushed his fingers thru her hair and said "There's just something about her, i can't just ignore it" His parents nodded and said "don't get caught in a crossfire, I have feeling she'll lead you to one"

 _ **Did you like it? tell me what you think?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Jace carried clary back to his room and got in behind her. They were both asleep, peacefully holding each other faces inches apart bodies touching, legs tangled. they looked like a couple. They were a couple, but no one could find out.

Neither woke up when clary was to go home, Celine held the phone in her hand and looked at them. She didn't have the heart to wake them. She went to her husband and burt thru the doors and said "i can't wake her up, i don't want to wake them up" stehen looked at her and said "Why not?" Celine smiled and said "for once since i've seen her she looks relaxed and comfortable, i won't wake her" They looked at each other and stephen shook his head and asked "you hiding something, that's not why" Celine sighed and said "it's the way she looks at him, the way they steal glances, share smiles. it's not just friendly" Stephen shook his head and said "You said she was involved" Celine nodded and said "is it such a low chance that maybe they met at the party and hit it off, maybe she doesn't want her family to know"

They looked at each other and stephen grumbled behind his desk and said "if we are wrong then-" celine shook her head and said "if i'm wrong then all they did was hold each other in their sleep, but if i'm right, I can't send her away" Stehen nodded and said "call her mother and say you think she needs sleep, because she does. and say she is already asleep and you don't have the heart to wake her" celine walked around the desk and sat down in his lap giving him a kiss. He smiled and said "We were arranged darling, if they could choose each other they would have a rocky road to get to their goal" celine nodded and said "let's hope it's worth it then"

…

Neither of them woke up, they slept thru the day and night and jace woke up the next day with the pressing need of the bathroom. He walked out and grabbed his phone and his eyes almost popped out of his head as he realised how long they had been asleep.

He looked to clary who was knocked out. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. Clary stirred and said "i'm tired" jace nodded and said "Sleep, i'll come back soon" Clary nodded and curled up.

Jace walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and looked at his mother who stood cooking as usual. Jace smiled and said "morning" her mother smiled and said "sleep well" jace nodded and said "I slept for a long time, clary was still tired so i left her to sleep" Celine nodded and said "good, but your room is like a fridge so i think she's gonna wake soon now that you're not there" Jace looked at his mother strangely and said "Why would it make a difference if i were there" Celine looked at her son and said "I could either tell you that i saw how you held her in her sleep or we could not talk about it and pretend i didn't see" Jace stared at his mother and was about to go for option one when a voice said "I vote for option two" They both turned to clary in the doorway. She stood there in her jeans and a shirt that actually fit her. jace nodded and said "well then, i vote for breakfast"

clary settled down and ate her toast in silence. Jace ate away and his mother solved a crossword. They exchanged a look as they sat in silence. Clary's phone began ringing and she pulled in out and frowned as her father rang. "Hello" "Clary honey, are you planning on coming home today?" Clary sighed and said "I'm sorry, i feel asleep no one woke me up" she looked up at jace and asked "is there a problem?" "I have some business and i think it would be best if you stayed hidden for a bit" Clary frowned gripping the phone tighter and asked "why do i need to hide, no one knows what i look like" jace watched her carefully and listened for her father's response "Clary there's a prize on your head" clary shook her head and said "How, why?" "are you alone?" clary rubbed her temple and said "no, celine and jace are here" "put the phone on speaker" Clary did as she was told and said "Now tell me why i have to hide"

Celine put her pen down and jace leaned forward "Someone wants you dead, i went to a meeting today and they attacked thinking you were there left a message and ran" Clary sighed and said "no one knows what i look like" her father sighed and said "they do now, clary anyone in their circle can see the prize on your back. stay hidden" Clary sighed and said "I can't stay here, they will figure it out and i'm not hiding risking other people getting hurt" jace shook her head and said "you can't just walk out in the street" celine agreed with her son and said "stay here until we come up with a better solution"

Clary finished the call up and sat there. Celine sighed and said "What a horrible week you must be having" Clary shook her head and said "like you wouldn't believe" Jace stood up and said "Well im going to go train" Clary looked at celine and asked "am i allowed to train" She shook her head and said "no not quite yet" Clary sighed and said "What am i allowed to do" Celine smiled and said "rest" Clary sighed and said "how fun"

The next few days were that way. Eat, sleep, shower, sleep. She was never not tired. it settled after a few days and that's when she got back to normal, She spent time with stephen and celine. She got to know jace even more. And then realization struck. after few days of relaxing. Someone was coming for her. She knew they would do whatever they could protect her, that's why she couldn't stay.

And so discreetly she packed her things. She cuddled up with jace and gave him a heartfelt kiss and said it was just to remind him of her. And then as he fell asleep she sat at the side of the bed fully dressed and ready to go. She kissed his head before leaving. She grabbed her bag left him a note and set off down the stairs.

She walked up to the door and as she set her hand on the handle the lights turned on and she heard stephen behind her. "why not stay, hide be safe, why do this" Clary turned around and said "because i want you all to be safe, they would come here soon. im just making sure no one trys to hurt your family" Stephen nodded and said "is there a way we could contact you?" Clary shook her head and said "I left my phone with jace, i don't want you to find me"

They stood there for a while and stephen said "you'll hurt him" Clary looked at the stairs and said "It's better this way" Stephen looked at her and said "I know you're unwell clary, so does my wife" clary shook her head and leaned against the door and said "I have to go" He nodded and said "I can't stop you, but i also can't stop him coming after you" Clary smiled and said "he won't find me" Clary turned around and placed her hand on the door handle and pulled her hood up covering her face.

Stephen watched her walk into the night and sighed "oh god, what has she done" He pulled his phone out and said "you were right, she left just like you told her not to" He heard valentine sigh over the phone and said "good, she run away many of times I have never been able to find her, she has always come home" stephen nodded and said "Lets deal with this so your daughter can come home"

 _ **did you like it? tell me!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Clary walked thru the street just walking deeper inside the city. She knew where she was going. it wasn't the first time she was in this position the only difference this time was that someone wanted her dead.

She looked up at the sign 'Pandemonium' She smirked and walked around the corner and walked past the line. She pushed her hood back slightly and the guard let her straight in. she smiled as the pounding music made itself known.

She walked up the stairs to the vip area not even giving the guard a second look. She smiled as she saw him, blue glitter in his hair. eyeliner. leather pants. She was sat alone looking down at his club. She walked up behind him and leaned against the railing beside him and said "Long time" He glanced down at her and smirked and said "Biscuit" Clary smirked and said "Magnus" he nodded at her and said "what did you do this time" Clary smiled and said "I'll tell you all about it, upstairs" Magnus grinned and offered his arm to her which she gladly took.

They walked behind the bar and into the back thru a door and into magnus apartment. Clary walked up the stairs and looked out the windows and smiled. the skyline on full display. She pushed her hood down and shrugged her jacket off. Magnus sat down drink in hand in a chair facing the window. Clary sat down in another facing him.

He smiled and said "Tell me biscuit what have you been up to" Clary smiled and said "oh the usual, manipulation, been on a date, secretly started dating someone and then i got a concussion and now there's someone out to kill me" Magnus took a sip and said "I'm a start with the concussion" Clary smiled and said "I'm good i fell while training my shoulder looks ugly" magnus nodded and said "date slash boyfriend" Clary blushed and magnus gasped and said "Clarissa Morgenstern is blushing!, call the media" Clary smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear and said "Jace herondale" Magnus nodded and said "oh the golden boy" Clary nodded and said "My father had a party, our parents struck a deal, we met, we kissed and now I'm hooked"

Magnus leaned back in his chair a questioning look on his face and said "He's a bit of a fuck boy from what i've heard" Clary shook her head and said "I thought so too, but he's changed" Magnus nodded and said "does he know you ran off" Clary looked down at her hands and said "long story, i've been staying with them, and i left an hour ago and left him a note and my phone, his father knows the caught me at the door" Magnus nodded and said "you're losing your touch" Clary smiled and said "I still came here" Magnus raised his glass and said "your touch not your brain"

They sat talking for awhile until magnus asked "What's this about killing you" Clary shrugged "my father called said to not come home and that there's a prize on my head" magnus frowned and said "I've heard about a head hunt, didn't know it was you" Clary smiled and said "I'm gonna hunt them down and knock them off one by one" magnus smirked and said "Well you may stay here as long as you want, I'll get you a phone in the morning as i hope you remembered not to bring yours" Clary nodded and said "I did, as for now I'm just going to stay awake i've been asleep for days"

Magnus nodded and said "oh before i forget i met my next victim" Clary smirked and asked "What does he look like" Magnus grinned and said "blue eyes black hair" Clary nodded and said "the perfect combination" Magnus nodded and said "I'll be sure to not bring him around until you're out and about" Clary nodded and said "just don't mention me, I don't need jace finding me" magnus nodded and said "I'll leave you two it, you know how to get in and out" clary nodded and said "thank you magnus" he nodded and said "be back in a few hours"

Clary leaned back in her chair and looked out the window and stilled. Her face paled and she said to herself "did i just say we met, we kissed and now im hooked" She laughed at herself and muttered "im so stupid"

Jace woke up and grunted reaching for clary. he found nothing. He opened one eye casually and found that there was no one there. He rolled over and found her phone on the bedside table with a note... He looked at it and smiled and then cringed at his cheesy thought. He picked it up and flicked the light on.

 _Jace, as much as i like having you hold me during the night. i had to leave._

jace sat up gripping the note.

I can't hide anymore, im risking your life and your parents lives by staying here, so i left. I'll deal with it, stay safe. I'll find a way to tell you im okay. don't come looking for me. you won't find me. train, work, do whatever but don't forget that i'll be back and when i do. i'm all yours. -Red

Jace jumped out of bed and tugged on jeans and shoes grabbing a shirt before bounding down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and didn't let his parents speak before he said "Clary's gone" His father nodded and said "we know" Jace frowned and asked "how do you know?" He looked at his father as he looked at his wife carefully and said "I caught her by the door, her father called me and said that she would try to leave and that we should let her" Jace looked at his father and said "but there's someone trying to kill her" he nodded and said "and it's up to you and her brother to find them, clary is apparently good at staying hidden" Jace ran a hand thru his hair and said "and you didn't say anything" Stephen and said "She planned it all, started packing yesterday, one thing at a time, small things let me know she was leaving today, i couldn't tell you you would have stopped her" jace thought back.

The kiss, that was his clue. He sighed and said "when do we start?" his parents looked at him and said "when it is not 4 in the morning?" jace looked at the time before he shook his head and said "I'm going to my apartment, tell me when i'm needed"

He grabbed his things and clarys phone and set off to his apartment. He pulled up and walked quickly and angrily. He punched in the password to the elevator and stormed into his apartment. She slammed the door and leaned against it. She left. He slumped down on the ground and grabbed his hair tightly. The tears behind his eyes burning. He leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his eyes letting the tears flow,

He needed her, and she left. He was so mad with her but if she presented herself at his doorstep he would forgive her in an instant. He wiped away his tears and dragged him left to his bedroom and took a long shower to rid himself of the evidence that his tears made.

He got dressed in all black and laid down in bed, just in time for his phone to ring. "Herondale?" her brother, jace rolled his eyes "Yeah it's me" There was the sound of an engine revving in the background and he heard "Tell me where you live jace, im coming over and we're gonna find some assassins to kill" jace chuckled and said "will do" He babbled out his address and jace made his way down to the garage waiting. it didn't take long until a black car came speeding in. Jace raised his eyebrows as it parked flawlessly, Out of the passenger seat came john dressed in a leather jacket similar to jace's but with a a crest on the back. He frowned and was about to ask when the driver's side opened and out came aline, hair tied up and in leather jacket and black ripped jeans. John looked to jace and said "I hope you don't mind, i brought her with me" jace shrugged and said "it's fine, aline is as welcome as you are" Aline smirked and walked along side john and said "of course i am"

Jace discreetly punched the code in and said "how have you been?" john sighed as aline grinned and said "sulking, that's what he's been doing" jace nodded and opened the door for them and said "so take a seat and i'll be back" They sat down in the livingroom and jace went to his room and grabbed his phone and hid the note clary left him.

He walked back and sat down and asked "Where do we start" aline smiled and said "we hunt clary, the leader gets intrigued he meets with us and then we kill him" Jace nodded and asked "and if they notice who we are?" aline stopped and john looked at her and raised his eyebrows and then looked to jace and said "she stunned her speechless" aline sighed and jace said "I say we float under the radar, people find out who you are say you hate her, i will just say nothing they don't have reason to not think otherwise"

john nodded and asked "where do we start?" Jace smiled and said "with the gossip" he pulled his phone out and dialled a number and as the other person picked up he smirked and said "Isabelle, we need to know things, are down" there was a chuckle and then a smug "you bet, who am i looking for" Jace smiled and said "Clarissa morgenstern, more specifically, the people who want her dead"


	13. Chapter 13

Clary walked the crowded streets of the bad side of the neighborhood. Not concealed at all. Black jeans,knee high boots with no heel and a black trenchcoat with a hood to cover her hair that still smelled down. but no one paid her attention.

She had been gone for 2 weeks, two weeks of looking and all she found was the people trying to kill her. they were always dead when she got there. She turned the corner and smiled as she recognized the sign on the wall. a green snake. verlac. She climbed onto the roof not risking being seen.

She watched them walk around and then she saw him. Sebastian verlac. He stood there in front of a group of people who were all gathered around. and then he not so quietly spoke "So as you all know there's a price on a certain redhead, let's see who had what it takes. no teamwork. go" the crowd parted and clary watched them. before anyone could leave a two tall girls with ink black hair showed up by the door.

Clary blinked several times before she could believe her eyes. Aline penhallow and Isabelle lightwood Clary gasped and watched as her brother and jace walked in behind them and her brother said "oh but no one's leaving" Clary pulled her guns out from her jacket and prepared herself.

She couldn't stop watching. Sebastian walked out and said "you're here?" She watched as her brother walked in front of Aline and said "you're here?, tell me who runs this shit show" She watched as jace looked around and saw the members of the crowd pull out guns. Clary acted quickly and aimed but listened. "Well i don't, i get paid to send out new groups" john shook his head and said "such a coward" as he said it she saw several of them pull out guns and so the slaughter began. Clary grinned as she shot them all one after one. Aline and isabelle looked at them holding their own guns confused.

As she finished the crowd laid there a bundle of dead bodies and her brother and aline stood close together while sebastian sighed and isabelle looked around like jace was. Clary stood up from her spot and isabelle spotted her and clary waved at her before walking away. but she didn't leave. She watched them. she watched jace walk away. isabelle separated from the group and clary found herself following her.

She climed dwn from the roof and followed her down an alley. and isabelle was not dumb she knew she was being followed. So clary didn't hide when they were in a abandoned alley. Isabelle turned around and asked "Why are you following me" Clary pushed her hood back and said "I want to know what you're doing with my brother and jace" isabelle frowned and said "Here I was thinking you were dead" clary smiled and walked closer to the tall girl said "surprise" isabelle smirked and said "trying to find your killer" Clary sighed and said "I asked them not to, would you mind reminding jace that i left him a note for a reason and i plan on keeping my promise, and only to jace my brother will get nosey" Isabelle frowned "where are you going?" Clary shrugged and said "wasn't verlac, so the fuck is it" Isabelle sighed and said "he's worried about you" Clary nodded and said "oh and tell him im okay" She pulled her hood up and walked away while she knew isabelle fried to follow but she was short enough to disappear in the crowd.

….

Jace sat down at home freshly showered and watched tv. his phone buzzed and saw isabelle flash on the screen. He picked up and heard her hiss "let me in, im down in the elevator and it's freezing" jace laughed and buzzed her in and waited a minute for her to enter.

She barreled thru the door and said "herondale i will have your ass!" Jace frowned and said "What did i do?" He looked back and saw izzy in the same clothes and a mad look in her eyes. She pointed at him and said "I go on all information while tracking someone" Jace nodded and asked "and gave in to you" isabelle shook her head and said "When i left, someone followed me" jace stood up and asked "who, are you okay" Isabelle sighed and said "I noticed and stopped and asked who, Clarissa freaking morgenstern" Jace paled, she was there. she watched it happen. did she shoot them?

He looked at her and asked "What did she say?" isabelle sighed as she watched his face fall. "She asked me to tell you that she left you a note for a reason and that she plans on keeping her promise"

 _I'm all yours_

He ran a hand thru his hair and asked "how did she look, was she hurt?" isabelle shook her head and said "She said to tell you she was okay" jace sat back down leaned against his knees. Isabelle walked around the room and kneeled in front of him and asked "What didn'y you tell me" Jace sighed and shook his head. Isabelle placed a hand on his knee and said "I'm good at secrets jace" jace looked up at her and said "I love her" isabelle frowned and asked "but you, her brother" jace shook his head and said "we met when our parents settled their problems We went on a date kept it a secret, she got hurt my mother was there insisted that she should look it over, She stayed with us and we got to know each other, god izzy i fell for her" Isabelle looked at him and her eyes softened as she said "did you two?" jace shook his head and said "we kissed, and we slept in the same bed holding each other. got do you know how hard it is to sleep alone after that, I miss her" isabelle smiled sadly at him and said "I do know, remember my parents didn't approve of my choice in boys"

Jace sighed and said "Did she say anything else?" isabelle shook her head and said "I tried following her but i lost her before i even blinked" jace nodded and said "we need to fix this" isabelle nodded and said "all we can do is try" jace nodded and said "Thank you, for telling me" isabelle nodded and said "She looked quite sad when she mentioned you, i thought i better tell you in person" jace nodded and said "thank you"

….

They continued the next day and john and isabelle had gone off to check something out alone and jace left to be lookout. Aline looked at him and asked "what is with you" jace shook his head and said "Clary, she was there yesterday, she followed izzy, told us to back off" aline snapped her head to him and asked "was she okay?" jace nodded and said "She said she was" aline nodded and walked back and forth and said "I miss her" jace nodded and said "we all do" aline leaned against the wall and said "god i hate this shit"

They followed the lead all day and when they got to the end they found 5 people dead. jace sighed and walked forward and noticed a note pinned down with a knife. He picked it up and read.

 _I don't want your help -C. M_

Jace sighed and said "she left a note" john took it from him and sighed and said "she's so stubborn" Jace looked around and said "i don't think she left" aline frowned "why" jace looked down and said "they haven't bled out, it's a one way entry, we would have passed her" john looked around and said "where would she be" isabelle laughed "hiding, she doesn't want us finding her because we would bring her home"

…

Clary looked down at them from the rafters and sighed "just go away" he mumbled under her breath. but they all remained looking around like idiots. Eventually aline grabbed john by the arm and said "let's just go" isabelle followed but jace stayed. Clary looked at him and made the stupid decision to climb down. She stopped halfway and looked at him. he looked terrible and at the same time stunning. He sighed and said "I miss you red" and with that he left. The door closed and she slumped against the wall.

She sighed and picked her phone out and called magnus. "biscuit?" Clary sighed and said "Magnus?, i don't want to do this anymore" magnus sighed and clary leaned back against the wall and said "It hurts, and i miss them, im getting nowhere" magnus listened to her and said "come home and we'll figure it out" clary shook her head and said "I miss him, so bad" Clary stood up and said "I feel numb" she walked towards the bodies and magnus said "did you find something at least?" clary sighed and said "I'm looking" she reached into their pockets and pulled out everything inside.

a book fell out and clary picked it up and said "there's a book" she flipped thru it and saw lots of names some striked out. Clary frowned and said "there's a list of names with some crossed out, a hit list?" magnus frowned and asked "is your name there?" Clary flipped to the next page and saw her name beside another. "magnus im not the only one in here" She put the book in her pocket "Clary whose name"pulled out the things from the others pockets and found the same books. and a phone she put them all in her pocket and ran. "Lightwood, and jace" magnus shouted at her to run. and so she hung up and did.

 _ **Did you like it?**_


	14. Chapter 14

She ran down the alley and slowed to a stop as she saw aline knocked out john standing in front of her and isabelle pressed up against a wall and jace fighting off people. Clary stood back and breathed harshly. When jace stumbled she didn't think twice before walking quietly up behind john hiding behind random things and placing a book beside aline. She jumped out from her hiding spot and slammed her gun into the man who was holding isabelle. He stumbled and she kicked him harshly before shooting him in the leg.

She whirled and as soon as she did someone punched her square in the jaw. her hood fell back and the man looked surprised. Clary narrowed her eyes and snarled "not nice" she punched him back making him fall and kicked his face and heard his neck crack. She looked to jace and found one guy out and hone holding him in a choke hold. Clary grabbed him by the hair and kicked him behind his knees making him kneel. Clary looked up to see jace passed out against the wall and her brother making sure isabelle was alive.

Clary brought her gun out and placed the barrel against his neck and said "now you are going to tell me who wants me dead so that you can run along and pretend you got to notched off your list" the man laughed and clary kicked his spine and said "sorry what was that" the man snarled and said "we don't get a name we just get the books. he writes the books" Clary kicked him again and said "I know about the books and i want to know who he is" the man shook his head and said "no one knows" Clary sighed and said "then you're worthless" she snapped his neck and pushed him aside and placed her fingers against jace neck and sighed as she felt his pulse.

She sighed in relief and looked to her brother and saw he hadn't seen who she was. She pulled her hood up and looked to jace. They were concealed, no one could see them. Clary placed her hand on his cheeks and kissed him softly and whispered "don't die" she felt him move and she opened her eyes and gold met green. Clary looked at him and asked "jace?" he nodded and said "What happened?" Clary sighed and said "you almost died" jace frowned and asked "you saved me?" clary nodded and said "don't scare me like that" jace sighed and said "my neck hurts" clary nodded and said "being choked will do that to you" She smiled and said "you're going to be okay" she smiled and everything seemed to be okay until she was pulled away. She looked up and found sebastian staring at her. He smirked and said "want something done do it yourself"

Clary knocked their heads together and punched him scrambling to run away. She didn't get very far. He grabbed her legs and pulled back and flipped her over and said "ready to die" He had her in a choke hold her throat burned and yet she still has the ability to talk back. Clary frowned and said "are you" he frowned and said "im the one holding you at gunpoint" Clary frowned and said "What fucking gun" sebastian growled and dug his hand into his pocket and his face paled. clary smirked and before he could react he brought her knee up hard between his legs. She pushed him off her punched him several times and said "my father will deal with you"

Clary scrambled up and found they had traveled quite a bit while fighting. She looked down at sebastian and knocked him out. She picked her phone out and said "Magnus, call my father and tell him sebastian verlac just tried to kill me, you can track me down i hope, i don't know where i am" Magnus responded quickly and said "and the others?" clary leaned against the wall and said "I made sure no one hurt them, isabelle and jace didn't look good, and then he showed up and pulled me away" magnus frowned and said "I'll call your dad and be there in a minute" Clary hung up the phone and sat down as the rain began to pour. She chuckled and didn't even bother to hide from the water. in seconds she was soaked.

Sebastian laid on the ground bloody and knocked out. clary silently wished he would choke on the rain. a car pulled up at the end on the alley and magnus stepped out a cloak around him. He walked past sebastian and kneeled before clary and looked over her. "Biscuit, are you okay?" Clary nodded and said "the others?" magnus nodded and said "they left, they probably didn't notice you" Clary pulled out the books and said "I found these" magnus took them and stashed them under his coat and clary pulled out the phone and said "And this" Magnus took it and said "you did good, now can you make it home?" clary nodded and said "I'll be fine" magnus nodded and said "I'll be out all night, your father didn't sound happy to hear about my news" clary nodded and said "I'll go before he arrives"

Magnus helped her up to her feet and said "you stay safe clary, you know who to call, i'll always answer" Clary nodded and walked off. She heard multiple cars pull up behind her as she walked away. She got out onto the road but she wasn't going to magnus apartment. that wasn't her home.

 _ **did you like it?, tell me if you did because im not sure i do**_


	15. Chapter 15

Jace walked out of his bedroom and looked at izzy who was laid on the couch with on icepack on her head. Jace smiled and asked "you look worse then i feel" isabelle smirked and said "You don't even have a scratch on you, you just banged your head and passed out"

jace sighed and said "I don't even remember what happened, except for the dream about clary" Isabelle sat up and said "Aline went down first then someone tried to get john saw me and went for me, you got the rest and john froze like a dear and focused on protecting her, She didn't wake up, apparently someone helped you because when he turned around we were both out cold, I think he had a bit too much adrenaline. someone helped"

Jace shrugged and walked to the door as he said "I ordered food, i'm just going down to get it" isabelle nodded and said "I'm taking a shower" jace nodded and said "you know here your clothes are" isabelle went into the guest bedroom and jace disappeared down the elevator.

Isabelle showered and got dressed. She sat down on the couch again and wrapped a blanket around herself. Jace came back handing her the chinese food. She ate carefully her throat hurting. Jace watched and asked "can you get it down?" Isabelle shook her head as she pushed it away and said "it's all swollen, valentine called my presents i was asked to not stay alone"

Jace raised an eyebrow and asked "boyfriend?" isabelle shook her head and said "I'll let the swelling do down before i show him this, he worries a lot" jace nodded and said "I would too if i saw that" isabelle shook her head and said "he's involved, He knows what i do, he just wishes i didn't" Jace shook his head and said "He loves it" Isabelle smirked and said "I sure hope so"

…

Jace ate his food and isabelle shook her head and said "such a pig" jace laughed and said "I was hungry" Isabelle held her phone as she waited for a reply while jace talked to his mother.

They had been home for a while and hell had gone loose. Jace hung up the phone and said "My parents are at the hospital with aline, john and valentine are taking care of some personal matter and your brother is apparently dealing with our mess" isabelle sighed and was about to reply as the doorbell rang. Jace sighed and said "might be him" Jace stood up and walked to the door opening it but didn't expect to see her.

Clary looked up at him and jace didn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around her. Clary wrapped her arms around his shoulder and jace fell on his knees. He held her close and stuffed his face in her hair.

They sat there holding each other. Clary pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek and said "you're okay?, I thought something happened, that you were hurt" Jace shook his head and asked "I wasn't dreaming, you were there" clary nodded and said "I was there" he smiled and said "What happened to you" He looked at her jaw and traced it lightly and clary said "I tried to save you and I wasn't prepared"

Jace leaned his forehead to hers and said "i was worried for you" Clary smiled and said "you don't ever have to be" jace smiled and bumped her nose with his before saying "I missed you" Clary smiled and said "I missed you too"

Jace smiled and pressed their lips together. Clary smiled against his lips and untied the belt around her jacket and pulled it off. Jace pulled back and said "what are you doing?" clary smiled and said "I'm kind of soaked" jace look a look at her and found that she really was soaked.

He chuckled and said "I'll warm you up" Clary giggled as he planted his lips on hers once again. He pushed her body against his and clary smiled still holding his shoulders as they kissed. Jace moved his hand down from her cheek to her neck and barely even traced it before clary pushed him back.

She scrambled away hurriedly and stood a few steps away and said "don't do that" Jace stood up and looked at her. and it didn't take long for him to notice the red that surrounded her neck.

Isabelle came around the corner and stopped like a deer and said "oh, it wasn't alec" Clary looked to her and her eyes focused on what she was wearing. key point not a lot. Clary looked from her to jace and said"I didn't know there was someone here"

Jace looked to isabelle and then to clary and connected the dots quickly before saying "She's like my sister clary" isabelle nodded and said "Oh, no there's nothing between us were like siblings, i have a boyfriend" Clary blushed and looked away and jace said "you know i wouldn't do that to you" Clary nodded and whispered "I thought you would be mad" jace nodded and said "I am, but not at you" Clary nodded looked away as she said said "I should go"

Jace shook his head as clary picked her jacket up "I wouldn't" she heard isabelle say clary looked to isabelle and asked "why not" Isabelle held her phone up and said "theres guard around the entire building, no gets in and out without being seen" clary sighed and shook her head said "get new guards, i got in"

Jace sighed and said "Stay" Clary shook her head and said "I can't" jace nodded and walked her back against the wall. Clary sighed and said "I have to go, this will be twice as hard in the morning" Jace shook his head and pecked her lips and whispered "Stay" Clary felt her thoughts blur and she shook her head and said "I have to" jace shook his head and kissed her softly.

Isabelle forgotten at the end of the hallway and they both lost track of the conversation. Clary wrapped her hand around his shoulder one hand to his hair while the other held him against her. Jace wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up. Clary wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her against the wall.

Jace pulled back and said "stay" clary narrowed her eyes at him and said "for now" Jace smiled and pecked her lips and said "good" Jace set clary down on her feet and said "we'll have to patch you up first" Clary sighed and let him drag her into the kitchen where isabelle stood.

She looked at them and said "have you made up your mind" jace smirked and said "I have" Clary smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. Jace handed isabelle a towel and said "we're having another session of patching" Isabelle sighed and said "how about we do this in the bathroom?" Jace nodded and said "good idea" Clary followed izzy into a bathroom separate from both rooms but still quite big.

Isabelle looked at jace and said "i'll do it, you can go" Jace nodded as he walked out and closed the door. Isabelle looked at clary thru the mirror and said " take your shirt off" Clary pulled it off and looked down at her ribs to find a lot of yellow.

Isabelle worked quickly and clary gripped the sink as she dried off any blood from her body. Isabelle handed her a towel and said "take a shower and i'll bring you something dry to wear" Clary nodded and showered carefully her body protesting. She washed her hair and got all the blood off her body before wrapping herself in a towel.

Isabelle handed her one of jace's shirts and a pair of shorts and said "Jace went to bed, I expect he's waiting for you in there" Clary nodded and said "did he tell you?" Isabelle nodded and said "He didn't have to after i told him what you asked me to say, I saw it on his face" Clary nodded and isabelle said "don't worry i won't tell"

Clary nodded as she left and dressed. she hung the towel up and walked into jace's room and crawled in beside him. Jace laid there beside her. Clary laid on her side and carefully reached for his hand. He gave hers a squeeze and said "I'm not mad with you" Clary swallowed and said "but you're exactly pleased" Jace turned her way and pulled her closer.

Clary placed her head against his chest. They didn't talk. They just laid there huddled together. Both of them upset but not with each other. Jace shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. Clary smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck stroking his hair.

Jace fell asleep quickly and clary stayed up running her fingers thru his hair. Eventually she fell asleep. both of them holding the other making sure they were still there.

 _ **Did you like it?, i hope so, anything special you want to happen?**_


	16. Chapter 16

Waking up. worst part of the day. Jace stirred and as memories flooded his brain he smiled tiredly and nuzzled clary's neck. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen, the inevitable. But he did…

He looked down her red hair spread out over the pillow, freckles clear against her pale skin. Soft lashes contrasted against the darkness under eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well but it didn't make her look tired it strangely complimented her. Her cheeks the normal natural pink. Her lips parted as she breathed softly. Jace cupped her face softly and whispered "why is it so hard for us"

He sat up and looked out the window, not even the sun was up, it was just the crack of dawn. Clary woke up and reached out. Jace smiled and held her hand. She opened her eyes and asked "you're awake?" jace nodded and said "I woke up" Clary sat up slowly her face contorting.

Jace frowned and pushed her back and said "don't be stubborn, i know you're hurt" Clary covered her eyes and said "nothing's broken, I can do it again" Jace chuckled a grin spreading across his face "Nice words to live by" Clary cracked a smile and looked at him and said "Thank you, i came up with them all on my own" Jace shook his head his smile never slipping and said "I don't doubt it"

Clary looked up at him, she noticed the lack of shirt but suspected he didn't have one the night before either. His hair messy. His back straight and his shoulder back. She smiled at him and asked "what are you looking at?" jace smiled and said "sky line" Clary smiled and said "haven't you gotten tired of it?" jace shook his head and said "never"

Clary closed her eyes and asked "How do you feel?" Jace laid back down beside her his chin on top of her head. He sighed and for a moment she thought that was his answer. She couldn't disagree with him but she wanted him to say something.

"I don't know, i just want to leave it. hope someone else will fix it, someone not you" Clary held his hand and said "I found somethings, left it for john and my father to find" jace nodded against her head and said "the book?" clary nodded and played with his fingers.

Jace smiled down at her and asked "I half wondered if you were going to sneak of in the middle of the night" Clary let out a breathy laugh and thought about it. She hadn't been thinking about leaving after she took that shower. said "I didn't think i was going to sleep so well" Jace closed his eyes and let her play with his fingers.

Clary folded their hands together and rested them on top of the covers. And then they were back to the silence. Clary tilted her head up and pecked jace on his cheek before carefully moved out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. Carefully she lifted the hem of her shirt holding the fabric just over her ribs. Purple and blue danced across her skin.

Clary sighed and dropped the shirt and walked back outside. Jace stayed in bed hands behind his head clovers gathered around his hips. Clary smiled slightly and climbed back in bed and leaned against the pillows. Jace draped one arm across her shoulders and asked "how did it look" Clary sighed and said "like a spilled charcoal over by ribs" Jace reached out to her shirt and tugged the hem up and thankfully not over her ribs. He winced and ran his hands over them and said "looks painful" Clary laughed but upon feeling the pain it caused stopped quickly and muttered "it is"

jace tucked his head into her neck again and mumbled "I'm still tired" Clary giggled and said "go on and sleep, im not moving for a while" jace squeezed her hand and was about to go to sleep when the phone rang. Jace sighed heavily against clary before reaching over for it.

"Hello" His voice was sleepy, Clary smiled over at him as he rubbed his eyes. They were both tired but not so tired that they didn't recognize the voice on the phone. "Herondale, where have you been. i've texting you all night" Clary stiffened and jace tensed up. "John i've been sleeping" Clary turned her head to look at him as he waited on the phone "Isabelle doesn't need to meet with us today, me and aline can't come either, you can just stay home" Jace frowned and looked to clary you mouthed "Ask why" Jace shrugged and said "mind if i ask why" John stayed quiet for awhile and said "I need to stay home, something happened" jace nodded and responded "sure, well hope it works out" There was no response and as jace lowered the phone clary suspected he hung up.

Jace put his phone down and said "Well that was strange" Clary frowned and asked in a confused voice "you think he would stand you up instead" Jace shrugged and said "No he would send a text, he wouldn't call. He sounded frustrated" Clary nodded and laid back again closing her eyes. Jace looked at her waiting for a reaction. He never got it. She was laid back relaxing and jace started at her.

Clary smiled slightly and said "careful if you keep staring I might disappear" Jace smirked and said "how are you not dying with curiosity" Clary smiled slightly and said "i don't mind, if something was wrong he would have told you" jace huffed and said "it's making me curious" Clary smiled and said "it has to do with aline" jace nodded and said "yeah she was in the hospital because john got worried" clary nodded and said "now why would he be worried about a hit to the head, you had one, izzy had one. you didn't go" Jace shrugged and laid down and said "it's making me think she was at risk" Clary smiled and said "Think about it, a girl with a boyfriend, hard times, stressful night, solved easily by…." Jace sighed "okay i get it they have sex" clary nodded and said "and if they have a lot of it something's bound to happen"

Jace sat up and looked down at clary and asked "She's pregnant" Clary shrugged and said "That's my guess, i may be wrong" Jace laid down again and said "That makes sense" Clary smiled and stroked his face as he leaned up on one elbow. Jace smiled and leaned down placing his lips on hers. Clary sighed into the kiss. Jace smiled against her lips and clary giggled. Jace shook with laughter and said "I'm hungry" Clary nodded and said "I'm in the mood for coffee" Jace smiled and stood up and walked around the bed and pulled her up.

Clary walked out before him and opened the door as soon as they both left the bedroom clarys phone blarred thru the apartment. clary sighed and walked to her jacket and pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen 'Magnus ' she answered. "CLARISSA! YOU BETTER BE HALF DEAD OR YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE" Clary held the phone away from her ear and flinched. Jace went in to the kitchen and Clary said "I'm not really fully okay, I'm with jace" Magnus coughed and said "you are where?" Clary sighed and said and said "I know, im stupid, i'm dumb, im out of my mind, im reckless" Magnus scoffed and said "you are all of those things, but at least you're safe" Clary sighed and said "My ribs aren't, my throat looks horrible" Magnus sighed and said "you're brother showed up and i'm pretty sure sebastian is dead, or almost dead. they both nodded at me and left with that horrible evil look you morgensterns get" Clary shivered and finished up the call and hung her jacket up. She walked walking into the kitchen and going up behind jace and wrapping her arms around his waist placing her head against his back.

Jace chuckled and asked "who called?" Clary sighed and said "Magnus bane" Jace turned around in her arm and said "tell me you're joking?" Clary shook her head and said "That's who i called before i came here yesterday to deal with the mess" Jace nodded and cupped her face and kissed her softly. clary sighed into the kiss before moving her lips against his. Jace pulled away and said "Missed you so much" Clary smiled and said "you already said that" Jace nodded and said "I'll say it again" Clary smiled and said "i missed you too" Jace smirked and said "good" Clary giggled and jace smiled and said "breakfast, sit down" Clary nodded carefully and sat down and watched him move around. She really hoped it was for him.

Jace placed a plate in front of her and clary looked down at it and said "thank you?" jace frowned and clary smiled at him. Isabelle walked in assessed the situation and said "dude she can't eat normally" Jace looked at the plate and pouted. Clary bit her lip and said "i figured you wouldn't make anything big" Jace pouted and clary smiled and said "You can eat it" jace nodded and isabelle grabbed a cup and poured coffee and clary eyed it and jace said "izzy can you get clary one too" Izzy nodded and handed her one and asked "sugar? milk?" Clary shook her head and said "no thank you" jace watched as she sipped on it and said "weird" Clary winked and said "like you wouldn't believe" isabelle sat down and asked "how did you sleep?" Clary smiled and said "nicely, you?" Isabelle nodded and said "I didn't, I was on the phone, for a long time"

Jace frowned "did the boyfriend not relax" Clary hit him on the arm and said "rude" isabelle smiled and said "He wasn't happy, then i got upset and he was apologizing for about an hour" Clary nodded and said "he sounds whipped" Jace chuckled and kissed her cheek and said "he does" Jace stood up and walked off.

Clary smiled as he left the room and isabelle said "how are you doing?" Clary sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear and said "won't lie, my ribs are burning" Isabelle nodded and said "just lie down" Clary nodded and looked to her and said "you should talk to your boyfriend and explain that you know when to stop, he's just worried" Isabelle nodded and said "I will" Clary walked away struggling to hold on to the thought that she had to leave, because she really didn't want to.

 _ **It's been a while, school had me very busy but i try**_


	17. Chapter 17

Jace was sat up in a chair in the living room. Clary had dried her clothes and was now back in her shirt but her jeans she had left in jace's room. She sat down in his lap and wrapped his arms around her and placed her head on his shoulder. Jace smiled and said "how was the sleep" Clary shook her head and said "I didn't sleep, I was just lying down" Jace nodded and asked "when are you leaving?" Clary let a tear fall and wiped it away quickly "I don't know" Jace didn't answer her so she turned around straddling him his arms still around her.

She cupped his face and said "I should have stayed away, im sorry. I told you this would be harder in the morning" Jace nodded and said "but i don't want you to go" And then just like that he was crying.

Clary shook her head and said "hey, shh it's okay" she wiped his tears away and said "you're gonna make me cry" Jace leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Clary signed and returned his kiss. Something about seeing him cry made her feel bad, like she would do anything to make it stop. Clary put in everything in her kiss, her feeling, her heart.

Jace hugged her closer and clary hissed and pulled back and whispered "careful" jace let her go and his eyes closed. Clary wrapped his arms around her and lifted his chin and said "It's okay just be careful" Jace shook his head and said "don't leave" His voice was broken. Clary couldn't hold her tears back. She smiled sadly and said "it's okay" she hugged him as they both cried and said "you are going to be be okay" Jace hugged her tighter and clary didn't care how much it it hurt.

Jace recovered eventually and clary ran her fingers thru his hair. He let go of her and mumbled "sorry" Clary shook her head and said "don't worry about it" He went back to hugging him and said "I'm hoping john can figure it out, i don't want to leave you, I really don't ever want to not see you for that long" Jace nodded and said "When are you going?"Clary looked at him and she just didn't care hat it wasn't smart. Clary shook her head as she looked at him and said "shut up" She slammed her lips on his and jace wasted no time in responding.

Clary tugged at his t shirt and jace pulled back and dragged it over his head in one swift move. Jace gripped her hips pressing them against his own. clary gripped his hair and pulled it harshly. Jace groaned and clary covered his neck in kisses. She was sucking and biting. She really bit down and jace pulled her head up and said "hungry?" Clary grinned seductively and said "like you wouldn't believe" jace kissed her with hunger biting her lip and licking her lips.

Clary moaned and jace moved his hand over her shoulder pulling the straps of her shirt down, Clary pulled back and said "bad boy" jace grinned and said "and you are" Clary grinned and said "bad to the bone" Jace laughed and clary kissed him once again, Jace tried to kiss her neck but he found it was pulsing and clary stopped breathing as he touched it.

Clary gasped and pushed him back. Jace nodded and said "i understand, breath slowly clary" clary leaned her forehead against his and said "maybe we shouldn't do that" jace nodded and lifted her up and walked them to his bedroom.

He set clary down on the bed and said "I need a cold shower" Clary smiled and followed him and shut the door. jace turned around and said "im not joking clary" Clary eyed him and she nodded and said "i know im just saying… a bath is a lot more relaxing. She turned the tab on turned around and said "Is a lot more enjoyable" She trailed her hand down his chest and he snatched it away. Jace narrowed his eyes and said "you're hurt" Clary nodded and said "I'm also very in the mood" Jace sighed and said "no" Clary pouted and said "Why, you clearly want to" Jace nodded and said "but you're hurt, it won't be nice for you"

Clary stepped back and said "you can join me or you can shower." Clary turned away from him and pulled her shirt over her head. She unclasped her bra and dropped it and grabbed some of the oil of the shelf and poured some in. Bubbles forming quickly and she removed her shorts and her underwear. She stepped into the bath and leaned back. She listened as jace unbuckled his belt and his jeans fell to the floor.

She heard him step closer and then he was behind her. He leaned down and said "move forward" She did as she was told and he stepped in behind her. He pulled her back against him and said "happy?" Clary turned around and said "very" jace slid his hand over her waist and settled them on her hips.

Clary leaned forward and kissed him softly. jace smiled and said "I think you need more water. Clary giggled and jace started the tap again. They started kissing and just like that neither wanted more. clary pulled back and leaned backward her back arching dipping her head under the surface. Clary came back and jace smiled and said "you really live for the dramatic acts" Clary nodded and said "you like it" jace nodded and said "I do" Clary nodded and kissed him again and whispered "god i just want to run away" jace nodded and his hand stroked her spine and said "but you never will" Clary sighed and said "I never will"

when the water suddenly wasn't as warm anymore they stepped out and went to bed, jace in his underwear and clary in her shorts and bra. Jace hugged her body from behind and said "god i miss holding you" Clary intertwined their fingers and kissed his hands and said "i miss you holding me" jace kissed the red scar on her shoulder and said "goodnight red" Clary smiled and said "goodnight jace"


	18. Chapter 18

When clary woke up the next day she got out of bed instantly and got dressed. She walked back to jace and woke him up. He looked at her and his eyes grew sad. she cupped his face and kissed him as her tears fell. Jace cover her hand with his and as she pulled away she bumped their noses and smiled sadly.

Jace shook his head silently telling to not go but clary still nodded and said "Stay safe, jace. don't you dare die" Jace shook his head and said "Be careful, don't wait freaking 3 weeks before showing up" Clary smiled and said "bye goldie" jace smiled and sat up and brought her in for a breathtaking kiss. Clary let her eyes close and her knees go weak.

They pulled apart and clary smiled and breathed out a "wow" Jace nodded and said "don't wait 3 weeks" clary bit her lip and kissed his quickly before quickly walking out of the room. Isabelle came out of the kitchen and stopped as she saw clary. Clary smiled sadly and said "until next time" Isabelle nodded and clary walked out the front door.

Jace exited his room a sad look on his face and isabelle nodded and said "I'm guessing you didn't get laid" He chuckled and said "I didn't i saw her ribs, she could barely do a situp" Isabelle nodded and said "let's hope we can sort this shit out" Jace nodded and turned and isabelle almost dropped her mug.

Isabelle covered her mouth and said "god how ruff is she" Jace looked at his shoulder and saw a bite mark and a lot of hickeys. Jace raised his eyebrows and said "Didn't actually think she bit me" Isabelle nodded and said "sounds hot, im gonna try that" Jace laughed bending down holding his knees.

Time had passed jace had recovered from his laughing fit and they were sat down. Jace sat on the sofa and asked "the guards still here?" isabelle nodded and said "it's been 10 minutes you think she left" Jace looked out the window at the roof on the next building where clary stood red hair blowing in the wind. Jace pointed and isabelle smiled as made a surprised noise and said "we need new guards"

Clary walked away and they just stood there staring at the spot she'd been standing in. Isabelle looked at jace who sat staring at that spot. Isabelle stood up and walked over placing a hand on his shoulder and said "Come on let's go to your parents, you're mom need to take a look at my neck" Jace nodded and said "I'm just going to change"

They drove to his parents and isabelle opened the door and was greeted by his mother fussing over her. She looked at jace and asked "not a mark?, nothing" Jace shook his head and said "no i'm fine" Celine nodded and gave him a hug and said "don't look so sad" Isabelle piped up with a "did you know he's seeing someone" celine smiled brightly and asked "oh, how nice. when will we meet her" Isabelle smiled and said "it's a secret" Celine smiled and said "how exciting"

Isabelle stole the show as celine looked at her neck. Celine and isabelle disappeared for a while and when they came back Isabelle asked "how's aline" celine nodded and said "turns out she wasn't worried for her head, oh but i shouldn't tell" Jace smiled at the sentence, she was right.

…

Clary entered magnus apartment and he came around the corner and sighed in relief. clary smiled sadly and said "I shouldn't have done that" magnus enveloped her in a hug and said "I know it hurts" Clary nodded and said "I miss him even more, and the second i was going to leave i couldn't stop crying" Magnus smiled and said "How did you say goodbye" Clary smiled and said "old him to stay safe, and told me to not take 3 weeks before seeing him again" Magnus smiled and said "I can sense a few kisses" Clary nodded And magnus patted her back and said "I think we should get this over with"

Clary smiled widely and said "sounds nice" magnus nodded and said "but first your ribs, let me see" Clary sighed but did as she was told and then remained lying down for the next 3 days.

She hadn't seen her mother and father in over a month, that gave her motivation. Her father had made some great advances on who wanted her dead. and their attacks was failed several times. Clary had watched Isabelle and john roam around town several times but they never found anything. And then 3 weeks had almost passed again.

But clary was sick of being alone. She went to the hospital and asked for aline. She was pointed in the right direction and clary walked quickly. Inside the room was just aline. Clary walked inside and shut she door. Aline looked up and clary pulled her hood off. Aline gasped as she smiled widely and ran to give her a hug.

Aline sighed and said "I've been so worried" clary nodded and said "So have I" clary placed a hand on aline's small bump and asked "you didn't tell me" aline smiled and said "it was so early when you were home and i wasn't sure" Clary smiled and said "how did my parents take it" Aline smiled and said "I'm 25 and your brother 24 they were thrilled, you're father but me under security, something about his heir not being harmed" Clary smiled and said "That sound like him" Aline sat down again and clary asked "how are my parents?" Aline smiled and said "private, your mom is handling the most your father is't himself with you gone, you weren't on the best termes when you left and he's ruff" Clary nodded and asked "John?" Aline smiled and said "an annoying ass but he's sweet behind closed doors, he misses you" Clary nodded and said "I miss them too" Aline held her hands and asked "never mind my stress levels have you seen jace?" Clary nodded and said "I have. god i miss him, is he okay?" aline nodded and said "yeah he's working with your dad, he's the best now that john has a distraction"

Clary looked towards the door and asked "are you here alone?" Aline shook her head and said "no, I came with isabelle, you know her" clary nodded and said "I have to go" she hugged aline and said "stay safe and god take care of yourself" Clary smiled and pulled her hood up. She looked out and then back at aline and said "stay safe" She walked out quickly.

She often found herself in magnus living room looking at the skyline. Magnus entered and stated "you left the house?" Clary nodded and said "I visited aline in the hospital" magnus nodded and said "well you stirred up some action while out" Clary smiled magnus sighed and said "so good job" Clary nodded and leaned back in the chair.

that is how magnus saw her most days, in that chair. She barely left that chair. She showered morning and evening. went to bed but often woke up around 6 and she continued sitting in her chair.

The snow had begun to fall and clary had stopped following john and isabelle, There was no longer a bounty on her head but someone wanted her dead. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to go home. But then magnus came back today and said "they got him" Clary jumped out of her seat and grabbed her bag and hurried away. She gave magnus a hug and he said "your family are celebrating at a restaurant" Clary nodded and hurried off.

She entered the restaurant and she was going to join them but they all looked happy. Her parents with wide smiles, aline and john sitting close together. They were fine, She didn't want to walk over. She didn't want to change the looks on their faces.

She watched as jace's parents entered and then she spotted jace outside. She got up and went after him.

He walked slowly and sat down by a park. Clary joined him and he didn't look up. Clary dropped her hood and asked "Waiting for someone?" Jace nodded and said "yes my dreams" He didn't know it was her. She smiled and said "dramatic, I like that" this time he looked at her.


	19. Chapter 19

Jace smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her and asked "how did you find me" clary smiled wrapping her arms around his waist and said "i went to find my parents and i saw them and they looked fine so i took another table and then your parents came inside but you kept going so i followed" Jace pulled back and said "They missed you" clary nodded and said "a little while longer wont kill them"

Jace pushed her hair back from her face and said "I thought i told you not to wait so long before coming to see me?" Clary smiled at him. it was starting to snow again. it was sticking to his hair. Clary reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and said "You were busy, and i wasn't allowed out" Jace nodded and leaned into her touch.

They sat there in the snow for a while before jace said "We should go?" Clary nodded and picked her bag up and asked "where?" jace smiled and said "we are going to go to my apartment and then im going to drive you home" Clary nodded and jace wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked.

They arrived in the hallway and jace wrapped his other arm around her waist and leaned their head together. Clary snaked her arms around his waist and said "what is with all the hugs" Jace smiled and leaned in giving her a long kiss. He pulled back and clary drew in a breath and jace smiled and said "because you don't have to leave anymore" Clary smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Yay" in a giddy voice. Jace smiled and said "the irony of how i'm going to drive you home" Clary smiled and leaned up kissing him softly and said "But now we can go on an actual date, outside of your apartment"

Jace drove her home as promised and as they arrived clary smiled and leaned over and kissed him sweetly jace cupped the back of her neck and kissed her back. Clary smiled and said "yep, we need another date" Jace nodded and said "now go before i lock the doors" Clary smiled and pecked his lips one last time before stepping out of the car.

Clary closed the door and waved at him as he drove away. Clary walked up her driveway and up the stairs. She opened the door and closed them behind her. Clary put her bag down and removed her coat. She walked quietly in the direction of the living room. Her parents sat in front of the fire.

Clary knocked on the door and said "I'm home" they both twisted around and her father was off his seat in less than a seconds running to hug her. Clary hugged him back as he lifted her of her feet. He smiled brightly and said "I missed you so much" Clary nodded and said "I missed you too" He set her down her mother joined her and cupped her cheeks and said "let me look at you" Clary smiled and her mother brought her in for another hug.

Clary smiled and hugged both her parents and said "i missed you two so much" they both nodded and released her and her mother said "we missed you too honey, now go say hello to the lovebirds" Clary smiled and asked "Where are they?" Her father nodded toward the kitchen and said "I think they are outside" Clary walked thru the kitchen and out the fence doors and saw them walking. Clary smiled and called "Lovebirds!" They looked up and aline smiled as john just stared. Clary smiled and waved.

they walked up slowly and she looked at john and said "Did you not miss me" Aline smiled and john reached out and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. Clary laughed and hugged him back. He set her down and aline wrapped her in a hug. Clary smiled and said "Want to tell me something?" Clary placed her hand on aline's bump and her brother groaned and said "you knew" Clary nodded and said "I figured it out"

Aline hugged her again and said "oh girl talk, i've missed it" john chuckled as aline dragged her away to her room. Clary dropped her bag and looked around her room. Aline looked at her and asked "you really never snuck in here" clary shook her head and said "I watched the house from a far, i watched you all from a far. but i never came back" Aline closed the door and laid down in her bed and kicked her shoes off and clary joined her.

Aline smiled and asked "did jace get a visit" Clary smiled and said "He drove me here" Aline smiled and asked "how is it going?" Clary shrugged and said "He's great i just find it hard, He makes me feel safe and as soon as i leave i just want to turn around" Aline nodded and said "I think that's just you being scared in general" Clary nodded and turned facing aline and asked "how have you been?" aline smiled and rubbed her bumb and said "Good, Just worried for you" Clary smiled and said "no need for that anymore" aline nodded and paused before asking "well… are you going to tell your parents?" Clary shrugged and said "I think i want to keep in on the down low, just so they don't worry"

Aline fell asleep in her bed and clary smiled and got up and changed into sweatpants and headed down the stairs. She patted john on the shoulder and said "she fell asleep in my bed" He nodded and left. She sat down in the empty living room and pulled out her old the phone, the one she left with jace. She had seen it and taken it back. ' _Hey what are you up to'_ Her mother joined her and clary smiled. Her mother wrapped an arm around her and said "How has my baby been?" Clary smiled and said "lonely?, scared" her mother nodded and said "you are safe now" clary nodded and said "I was always safe" Her mom nodded and patted her head and said "I know sweety" her phone buzzed and her mother laughed quietly and asked "back at it are we?" Clary blushed and said "I met with him once and i just want to see him again, it's been a really long time" her mother nodded and said "you can tell me clary, i won't judge you" Clary smiled and looked at her phone ' _Missing you, and eating dinner'_ clary smiled and said "not ready for it, I just want to keep it secret for now" Her mother nodded.

Clary went to sleep that night and it wasn't lonely even if she was alone. It wasn't uncomfortable even if jace wasn't there to relax her. It was home and she liked being home. She woke up in the morning and took a shower washing her hair getting all the knots out. Clary pulled on jeans and a tank top followed by a cardigan to keep her warm.

She entered the kitchen and made some coffee. She looked at the time and realised just how early it was. When the coffee was done she sat down in the living room where the fire had almost died out. She set her cup down and put more wood in it, poking at it until it caught fire. She sat down and sipped on her coffee enjoying being home.

This was the room they never used. It had the big fireplace, The big couch and the smaller one that clary often fell asleep in and big chairs. Like the one jace had… She shook her head with a smile and looked at her mother's artwork around the room. In the corner stood a piano. She remember when they got it she had insisted it stand there because of how the light hit during the evening.

There was a carpet covering half the room, Her parents would always dance and her and john would sway around them. But it stopped. they didn't do that anymore.

Clary looked at the bookshelf that covered the wall and the pictures in it. Several were of her and john. some of them together. Her parents on their wedding day. several from parties where she had taken them. She stood up and looked out the windows. they were floor to ceiling. covering the entire walls on either side of the fireplace. She looked out at the snow clad ground. it was late november, christmas soon.

Clary entered the kitchen again and aline was stood in the middle of it. Clary smiled and said "it's early why are you up" Aline jumped and clary set her cup down and said "Calm down, just me" aline nodded and said "sorry! im jumpy, i threw up and i couldn't fall asleep again" Clary nodded and sat down. Aline sat down and clary poured her some water and aline groaned and said "I want coffee" Clary smiled and poured her some coffee and said "as you wish" Aline sipped the coffee and sighed out.

They moved to the living room and as clary thought she would she fell asleep. Clary put a blanket over her. Her shirt had ridden up and her belly was on display. The small little bump made her smile. Clary sat down and looked out the window. Doing nothing was nice. Doing nothing was a novelty.

Her Father came to join her and smiled at aline and asked "Why is she not in bed?" Clary smiled and said "She threw up, as soon as she laid down she fell asleep" Her father nodded and sat down beside his daughter and placed and arm around his shoulder. Clary leaned her head on his chest and said "I think I'm going to go on a walk" Her father nodded and said "Whatever you want" Clary nodded and got up.

Her father stood up in front of her and asked "Are you still seeing that boy" Clary nodded and her father looked away before he said "next time, tell both me and your mother that you are going out" Clary nodded and walked away.

She pulled her shoes on as well as her jacket and walked around her house to the garden and walked. The cold wind against her skin. Her hair flying out behind her. She pulled her phone out and looked at the time 9 in the morning. But she didn't go inside. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it 'I'm at your house, where are you' Clary smiled and typed 'garden, come find me' She smiled and remained in her spot.

Jace came up behind her and said "hi" Clary smiled and said "hi" He stopped beside her and asked "any special reason for being out in the cold" Clary shook her head and said "just wanted to be outside" jace nodded and stepped forward and said "let's walk" Clary followed him and they walked.

Clary stopped and jace looked at her a smile still on his face. Clary wrapped her arms around his waist and said "just wanted to hug you" jace wrapped his arm around her. And there they stood hugging. Clary pulled back and held his hand as they walked.

They returned to the house and clary stepped inside. She took her shoes off and hung her jacket up. Jace followed her lead and asked "Where is everyone?" Clary shrugged and and entered the kitchen where no one was sat. She went to the living room but that too was empty. Jace frowned and said "dining room?" Clary shrugged and before they left she leaned up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. Jace grinned and followed her and there they were.

all of them sitting and laughing and talking. Clary stepped back not wanting them to stop. she stepped back again only to step against jace. Clary pulled him away by the arm and whispered "they won't miss us" Jace chuckled and said "how do you know?"

Clary pulled him back into the room with the raging fire and sat down. Jace sat beside her and placed a hand on her leg. Clary placed her hand over his and said "I just don't like ruining the mood when they seem to be in a good one" jace nodded and asked "How have you been, being back home?" Clary smiled slightly staring at the fire and said "It's been nice, being comfortable in a familiar place" Jace smiled down at her as she looked at the fire.

They sat in comfortable silence and jace asked "I wanted to ask you something?" Clary turned to look at him and smiled. Jace smiled and asked "go out with me?" Clary blushed and said "that's your big question?" jace nodded as clary grinned up at him. She nodded and said "I would love to" jace smile warmly and leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

…

They sat in front of the fire for a long time before Aline came into the room and said "oh, you did come back?" Clary and jace looked over the back of the sofa both smiling. Aline sat down in her normal seat and jace and clary moved their hands away. Aline smiled and said "oh i didn't see anything" She said as she leaned back her head resting on the headrest against the pillow she kept there.

Clary smiled and asked "did you get bored?" Aline nodded and said "very" Jace leaned down slightly and whispered "how does she know again?" Clary smiled and whispered back "I was drunk and kissed you in the back of your parents car, and we held hands during the dinner" Jace smiled asked "were they nearly finished?, or just beginning?" Aline sighed and said "just beginning" Jace nodded and reached up and pulled clary chin his way.

Clary smiled and jace leaned down and said "then i can do this?" and as leaned down and kissed her. clary smiled and her hand snaked up his chest to hold the back of his neck. Clary pulled back slightly and glanced at aline who was watching a grin on her lips. Clary turned back to jace and pressed her lips against his again harder this time. jace tangled his hand in her hair.

Aline whistled and they pulled apart looking at her. She clapped her hands and said "get a room" Jace smiled and said "great idea" he put one arm around the back of her knees and threw her over his shoulder. Clary giggled and aline laughed at them as they walked away.

Jace walked up the stairs and clary stopped him as they came to her room. Jace opened the door and set her down inside. Clary smiled and said "What now?" Jace looked around her room. purple and grey. her bed was pushed up against the wall with blankets piled at the foot of it. her windows covered by curtains but the fairy lights still giving the room a glow. opposite the bed was two doors between them a desk with a mirror. He looked at the walls. they were covered in sketches and paintings. He chuckled and said "it's so homely" Clary bit her lip and asked "do you like it?" Jace nodded and looked down at her hopeful eyes as he said "it's really comfortable I could stay for hours" clary smiled and said "please do"

Jace smiled and lifted his hand to cup her face. She looked up at him and he saw something in her eyes some sort of emotion. He didn't know what it was. Clary smiled and leaned up pressing their lips together. Jace clenched his eyes shut giving it all he had. Clary pulled back and said "you know how i said i wanted to run away?" Jace nodded and she smiled up at him and said "If i ever did then i'd take you with me" Jace smiled and said "you wouldn't need to ask" Clary smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck and then they were kissing again.

They stumbled around the room not willing to part lips. Jace reached down gripping the back of her thighs and lifting her up. Clary smiled against his lips and between kissed she said "we're (kiss), gonna get (kiss), caught" jace nodded and said "you want me to stop" Clary shook her head and said "absolutely not" Jace chuckled and shook his head at her and set her down. Clary sat down in the chair by her window and jace smiled and asked "am i going to sit on you or are you going to let me sit first" Clary smiled and let him sit down first and sat down on the arm of the chair and placed an arm around his shoulders.

Jace leaned his head on her side and said "Call me crazy but i feel like this is happening quickly, i mean us" Clary nodded and said "it is, even more reason to go on a date" they sat in silence as they both realised that they had both been thinking it was fast. but neither wanted to slow down.

The door opened and her mother smiled and asked "Hi" clary smiled and jace nodded in response. Her mother smiled and said "we're starting dinner, do you want to help?" They both stood up and her mother smiled "you don't have to, if you were catching up I can force your brother" Clary shook her head and said "it's fine"


	20. Chapter 20

At the end of the day clary hugged celine and stefen goodbye. She gave jace a quick hug and pulled back and waved from the door as they left. Her parents went off and john had gone off earlier.

Aline started up the stairs and clary followed slowly. Aline smiled at her noticing the way her mood slipped and said "it's not healthy to be joined at the hip, go on a date?, sleepover?. then break of a day or two" Clary entered her room and shed her clothes. She changed into a robe and laid down in her bed. Being alone when you wanted company sucked. She grabbed her phone and texted jace ' _tomorrow, pick me up anytime?'_

Was it desperate? probably. Had she already hit the send button? sadly yes.

She felt her phone vibrate and looked at it ' _pick you up at 7, stay the night?'_ clary bit her lip and typed ' _definitely'_ She put her phone on charge and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

She woke up and rolled out of bed. she sat down by her desk brushed her hair. she dressed in tights and a loose shirt and her trainers. Her brother met her at the bottom of the stairs and assessed her outfit. "are you training?" Clary nodded and walked past him. she opened the door and stepped out, walking towards the right building.

Clary entered and she didn't feel like punching anything, she just wanted to work out. She stepped on the treadmill and walked for a while before she continued her workout. She had been in there for over an hour when her father stepped in. Clary was the process of stretching. He looked at her and the look in is eyes made her unsure.

"why are you training?" Clary shrugged and said "I felt like i needed it" her father shook his head and said "you don't, you are supposed to rest" Clary stood up and looked at him in alarm because of the hard voice and asked "Why" He shook his head and said "last time you got hurt" Clary nodded and said "And i'm being careful, i can't just stop because i fell once" Her father turned on his heel and said "you are done for the day" Clary followed her father inside and up the stairs. There was no point in discussing. She always lost.

She entered her room and leaned against her door. Why was everything she did wrong. She took a shower and let the water relax her back. She got dressed once again in jeans and this time a hoodie. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up "Clary?" Jace, she smiled and said "hi" "do you want to go to dinner?, like an actual date?" he asked cautiously. She laughed and said "Yeah that sounds nice, what do i wear" She knew he was smiling over the phone. "casual, we don't want anyone to recognize us" Clary smiled and said "okay, text me when your outside" "bye clary" Clary blushed and said "bye jace". She put her phone down and burned to go down stairs. Her hair still damp.

She entered the kitchen where her father sat silent and tense. Aline who was eating happily. John who looked cautious and her mom who was drinking her coffee. She mumbled out a 'hello' as she pulled out various things to make breakfast with.

Once finished she sat down and aline asked "Why do you look so depressed" Clary shrugged and john said "She went training, she wasn't supposed to" silence fell over the room.

Her father turned to the only happy person and said "aline, could you and john excuse us for a moment" She nodded happily and grabbed john by the ear and pulled him out.

Her father looked at her and said "You are not to do that, you just came home" Clary nodded and her mother said "but Val, she's fine. She's taking it easy" Clary didn't speak as her mother looked at her father.

Her father sighed and said "but it's good to take a break" Clary sighed and said "I did for almost 3 weeks, i was sat doing nothing for 3 weeks, i've had enough. im fed up with doing nothing" Her father nodded and disbelief showed on her face. He sighed said "I'm just thinking of you" clary leaned back in her chair and said "Then please realise that i can take care of myself" Her mother smiled and said "there you go val" Her mother sounded pleased and a bit smug "now stop frowning" Clary nodded and said "and since you asked me to tell you, im going out tonight, i'll be back tomorrow" Her father nodded and said "thank you for letting me know"

John burst thru the door and asked "you aren't going to tell her no, or even try to change her mind" Her father looked at him as he stood completely shocked and annoyed. Her father nodded and said "she would still go, doesn't mean i'm happy about it" Clary smiled as john stormed off.

…..

She headed back to her room and curled her hair. She packed her bag slowly. She sat in front of the mirror for a long time and just stared at herself. Her hair looked fine, her skin makeup less freckles covering her nose and cheeks. But she couldn't deny that she was nervous.

She was literally doing nothing when he texted her ' _be there in 5'_ she headed down the stairs and knocked on her father's office and told him goodbye. He gave her a curt nod and a hug. Clary walked out and as soon as she saw jace's car she was on the sidewalk. He didn't even stand still for 3 seconds before they were off again.

Jace laughed as he pressed down on the gas. Clary kissed his cheek and said "better safe than sorry" Jace laughed the entire ride. He pulled up in front of a diner and clary got out. Jace pulled her in for a hug and said "i like the outfit" Clary smiled looked down at her hoodie under her jacket and said "Thank you" He leaned down and pecked her lips softly and said "let's eat" Clar nodded and they got inside.

They sat down and jace said "I used to come here a lot" Clary pushed her hair behind her ear and asked "with who" Jace smiled and said "lightwoods, Isabelle and alec" Clary nodded and asked "What's so special about it?" Jace smiled and said "it's casual and the food is great. and no one knows who you are" Clary smiled and said "Sound nice"

The waiter came around and set their menus down and jace said "I recommend the pancakes" Clary nodded and said "then that is what i will have" Jace held his hand out on the table and clary intertwined their fingers.

They ate in silence giving each other looks. They paid, well clary paid when jace went to the bathroom. He wasn't happy about it. They stepped outside and clary pulled him into and dark alley. Jace smiled at her and said "what are you doing?"

Clary backed up against the wall and pulled jace close. He Smiled down at her and rested his hands on her hips. Clary smiled at him and jace shook his head and said "you just love this don't you?" Clary nodded and leaned up kissing him. Jace responded and clary pulled back to say "something about sneaking around makes this so more exciting" Jace kissed her back harder this time. Clary wrapped her hands around his neck locking them there.

and the good thing about clary dragging him away was that no one interrupted them. Jace licked her lips and clary glady opened her mouth letting him in. Jace groaned his hand going under her jacket and slipping under the hem of her hoodie. He groaned as he touched her skin and pulled back leaning their heads together and asked "tell me i'm wrong and that you're wearing a shirt under the hoodie" Clary shook her head and said "I'm not" Jace sighed and said "god you're killing me" Clary giggled as she grinned up at him.

Jace pulled her back into the car and drove them home. They parked and entered the elevator. Jace held clary to his chest. her back against his chest. Clary leaned her head back and jace swooped down planting kissed on her neck. Clary shrugged him off as they arrived at the apartment and jace pulled her inside shutting the door hurriedly. Clary took her coat off and hung it off as well as her shoes. She was calm. Jace just seemed to follow her lead. He wouldn't push her.

Clary entered his bedroom and jace closed the door. He walked up to her and clary wrapped her arms around his neck and said "what's with you" Jace smiled and said "you're teasing me" Clary frowned slightly as she smiled and said "I always tease you" He nodded and said "I know" clary let him sit down on the edge off the bed.

Clary smiled and pulled his shirt off and unzipped her hoodie. Jace looked up at the roof as he leaned back of his arms. Clar unzipped her jeans and kicked them off and did the same to his. she pulled them off and swallowed. She was almost naked. He practically was. Clary climbed onto his bed and cupped his face. Jace looked at her and said "why did you to that?" Clary kissed him softly and said "I really want this" Jace wrapped an arm around her waist and moved then to the head off the bed. Clary laid down as jace hovered over her. She pulled him down and their lips moving together.

Any worries that they had disappeared. Clary trached his muscles over his shoulders and back. Jace kissed down her neck and his hand carefully traced the side of her body. Clary shivered and jace froze.

She smiled and placed one hand over his begging him to go on. Clary smiled and pulled his face up to look at hers. She smiled and saw the nervousness in his eyes. Jace leaned their foreheads together and clary said "you sure you done this before?" Jace chuckled and said "I just want to remember this" Clary frowned and asked "Why?" She understood that their first time would be special but he was being so hesitant. Jace smiled and said "Because the other times it didn't matter" he kissed her softly and whispered "this matters"

Clary reached up to touch her lips. it was like he had burned them. Jace kissed her hand and said "you understand why im being slow?" Clary nodded and flipped them over and jace rested his hand on her hips and said "god you're gorgeous" Clary smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Jace pushed her down so all her weight was on him.

their kiss was sweet filled with love. then they got hungry for more. Jace turned them back over and started kissing her body. Clary breathed heavily and found herself holding his one hand their fingers intertwined. He kissed down the middle over her breast and she clenched her thighs together. Jace reached behind her back and clary arched her back to help him get her bra off. she grew shyer as jace started at her body. He leaned down and whispered "you're beautiful" Clary kissed him and said "don't stare, makes me uncomfortable" Jace nodded and while looking into her eyes his hand moved over the new skin. Clary bit her lip as her eyes rolled back and jace smiled and kissed her hungrily.

Clary kept her thighs tights together and jace settled a hand on her hips and said "relax clary" Clary relaxed her body slightly and jace hooked his thumbs under her underwear pulling them off. Clary felt his hand move up and she said "Don't, i don't like that at all" Jace nodded and clary moved her legs around his hips feet digging into the hem of his underwear. Jace chuckled and pulled them off. Clary smiled and pulled him down for a long kiss. Jace pulled away from her and moved to the side table and clary heard him rip something.

He came back and clary moved under the covers jace joined her quickly and this time she eagerly wrapped her legs around him. jace smiled and said "ready?" Clary grinned as she kissed him hard her nails digging into his back. Jace didn't need to be told twice.

 _ **I tried. that's all i can do.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Jace was asleep when clary woke up. She stretched out and she was not at all used to the sore feeling in her legs. She slipped out of bed and pulled on jace's shirt. She picked her phone up from the floor and looked at it.

Aline had sent her a bunch of texts 'Did you leave?' 'How's it going?' She frowned at the last message 'your dad isn't happy' Clary dropped her phone and crawled back into bed. Jace wrapped his arm around her and mumbled "Where did you go?" Clary smiled and kissed his cheek and said "checked my phone, are you sleepy" Jace nodded and asked "are you not" Clary smiled and said "for some reason i slept really well" Jace grinned and pulled her closer and said "how do you feel" Clary smiled and said "like we should have done it sooner" Jace laughed and hugged her.

Thye cuddled thru the entire morning. kissing and cuddling and laughing. Clary got dressed and jace stood in sweats and crossed his arms over his chest. clary walked up to him and traced the lines her nails had left the lines before. Jace chuckled and said "Really didn't think you would do that" Clary smiled and said "i didn't expect to do that" Jace grinned and leaned down kissing her.

Clary smiled with closed eyes and said "I have to go, my father's mad" Jace nodded and said "you want me to drive you" Clary nodded and mumbled "mm" jace walked past her and clary pulled her coat on. Jace drove her home and they spent a good half hour in the car making out before she finally left.

Clary entered her house with a smile on her face. She walked up the stairs and dropped her bag in her room. She went down stairs and entered the kitchen. Aline looked up and said "Hi" Clary nodded her already smile showing how happy she was. Aline got off her chair and walked up to her. clary looked up at her and she whispered "your father is mad, very mad" Clary frowned and asked "Why is he mad?" Aline sighed and said "john made some comment about how you didn't even know the guy and how you two would be done soon" Clary felt her smile slip and aline shook her head and said "your mother told him off but it got to him and he is mad" Clary nodded and said "but we aren't done" aline hugged her and said "I know that, and you know that"

Clary nodded and headed to her father's office and knocked on the door before opening it. She poked her head in and said "just wanted to say hello, let you know i'm home" Her father looked up and said "Clarissa come inside please" Clary let her smile slide off completely at the mention off her full name. She closed the door and sat down in the chair facing her father.

He looked at her and asked "first off. how was it?, did you have fun?" Clary tucked her hair behind her ear and said "I had a nice time" Her father nodded and closed the book he was looking thru and asked "what did you do?" Clary looked at her hands and said "We went to dinner. and then we talked. and went to bed" is wasn't lying it was concealing details.

Her father nodded and asked "do you have feelings for him" Clary nodded and said "I do" Her father leaned back in his chair and said "are you in love with him" Clary blushed and looked at her father and opened her mouth and closed it quickly. She cared for him deeply, and she had more than friendly feelings but she wasn't ready to tell him just yet. Her father nodded and said "if you don't love him then why meet him again" Clary felt her throat close up and said "I like him" Her father nodded and said "but you don't love him" Clary nodded and said "but i do, care for him deeply and he makes me feel like i'm the only person in the world" Her father leaned forward and said "then tell me you love him, say it word for word" Clary felt her eyes burn as she said "I can't"

Her father nodded and said "then you don't, if you could say it i would know it was true" Clary shook her head and said "but i do, im just not ready" Her father looked at her and asked "Why do you think you are in love with him" Clary shrugged and said "because of the way he makes me feel" Her father shook his head and said "that doesn't prove anything, that could be temporary" Clar felt her eyes well up with tears and said "Then believe me when i say it won't be temporary" Her father shook his head.

Clary let her tears fall and said "Why me, you didn't do this to john. you adore aline. why can't you let me be happy" Her father looked at her and he felt bad for making her cry but he didn't believe he was wrong. "Why are you crying?, i was hard on your brother" Clary shook her head and said "because you hurt my feeling. and you were not this hard on him he had tons of girlfriend and you didn't mind one bit" She raised her voice and said "I can't have one?" Her father looked at her and said "this isn't the first" Clary stood up and said "well i had bad luck, the first one was my best friend I didn't love him that way, sebastian tried to kill me a few weeks ago, be happy i didn't stick with him. but this guy makes me feel special and you can't take my word for it"

Her father stood up with narrowed eyes and said "do not raise your voice in my office" Clary shook her head and said "I will do as i please and you will listen to me for once you will listen to me, I like him. I really like him. nothing will change that. I may not be ready to say those words yet. but i will one day. but it takes time" Her father shook his head and said "When you know, you know clary, it's not something you need time for" Clary shook her head and said " i don't know yet" She turned away and walked out.

Her tears were still falling. She walked quickly up the stairs when her father left and yelled "We are not done talking!" Clary stopped and turned around and asked "What do you want to say?" Her father looked at her and clary saw john come out from the living room aline stood behind him. Clearly he was protecting her. "You know nothing about love and you are not ready to be in a relationship" Clary looked at him and said "What makes you think im not ready" Her father threw his hand up in the air and said "Because you are 19, you are a child"

Her mother emerged from the kitchen but said nothing and clary said "but what about what i know, and how i feel, what about that?" Her tears rolled down her cheeks as her father said "you don't know what any of it is" Clary shook her head and said "you met mom at 17, john started seeing people at 15, why can't i do that at 19" Her father shook his head and said "it was different at that time, you woul-" Clary cut him off and asked "I wouldnt understand?" they all stared at her and clary looked to her brother and then at her father and said "Why can't i have what they have?, why can't i try?"

She turned away and walked to the top of the stairs and gestured to herself "Is this what you wanted father, for me to cry. for me to have all my hopes and dreams crushed" Her father pinched the bridge of his nose and said "you don't understand" Clary shook her head and said "I guess i'm just stupid then" and with that said she walked away. She slammed her door and walked into her bathroom turning the shower on.

She undressed and sat down on the tiled floor. And she cried, loudly. She turned the shower off and put her robe on. She looked in the mirror and saw a girl. With red wet hair hanging down to her waist. pale skin with light purple and blue marks covering her shoulder. Pale lips and wide green swollen eyes. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair braiding it over her shoulder.

She went back to her room and grabbed her phone and laid down in her bed. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up "Hey clary" jace… Clary sat up and said "Hi" her voice was raw and cracked "Did something happen?, why does it sound like you're crying" Clary sniffled and said "because i have been crying?" She heard him walk "Why?, did you father say something or did john do something" Clary swallowed and said "my father had a talk and we was convinced that i was too young to be seeing people, and that you were just a faze" Jace sighed and said "do you want me to come over?" Clary sighed and said "I do but then again you can't"

 ** _So Im assuming it was horrible and that's why you stopped reviewing_**


	22. Chapter 22

The door opened and she looked over. They had said goodbye a while ago. Her mother stepped inside with aline and they sat on each side of her bed. Her mother placed a hand on her leg that was drawn up. Her mother smiled sadly and said "Do you want to talk about your date?" clary shook her head and said "no i don't" Aline sat beside her and asked "was he as sweet as always" Clary smiled slightly and said "yeah, he was" aline nodded and asked "Did you eat" Clary nodded and said "coconut pancakes, they were delicious" Aline nodded and said "that sounds really nice" and then aline was crying.

Clary looked at her in alarm and aline covered her face. Clary patted her shoulder and said "they weren't that nice" aline hit her am and said "liar, you said they were nice" Aline paused and said "Why am i crying" Her mother sighed and said "Aline go to john, use him as a punching bag" Aline walked away sobbing and her mother said "She's been having alot of mood swings"

Clary nodded and said "I do really like him" her mother nodded and said "your father's just not open minded, he hasn't met the boy and he doesn't know where you go, it makes him feel powerless " Clary swallowed and said "He called me child, I'm 19" Her mother nodded and said "the herondales are coming again, your father's nicer when we have guests" Clary nodded and said "I really don't think i want food" Her mother nodded and said "but you should at least sit with us" Clary nodded and said "I do really like him mom, he makes me feel so amazing and i can't stop smiling and he doesn't treat me like glass. I really like him" Her mother nodded and said "I look forward to meeting him, when you are ready"

Clary stood up and pulled on a tank top and put on a button up shirt and left it unbuttoned. She pulled on leggings and fuzzy socks and walked out of her room. She stood at the top of the stairs when the doorbell rang. She walked down the stairs and opened the door. And as expected there stood the 3 herondales. she smiled slightly and opened the door for them to come in.

Celine gave her a hug and quietly said "you look like you have been crying" Clary nodded and said "it's nothing" celine stepped back and Jace gave her a hug and kept a arm over her shoulder. Her father came out with her mother beside him a comforting hand on his arm. She couldn't look at him. Clary pushed jace's arm off her and mumbled out a "excuse me" She walked up the stairs and her father went into another room.

Clary walked into her room and as soon as the door clicked shut her tears fell. She crawled in bed under the covers and sobbed into her pillows. Her door opened and clary said "I don't care who you are, go away" The door closed with a distinctive click.

"I can't stand seeing you cry" Clary looked up at jace and asked "Why are you up here?" Jace smiled and said "my mother said i should keep you company" Clary held her covers up and jace laid down beside her his shoes and coat gone and hugged her waist.

Clary placed her head on his chest and said "The worst part is that i can't talk about you" Jace tucked his head back into a pillow and said "talk to me" Clary shook her head and said "you have a ego that doesn't need to grow" Jace smiled and said "then sleep, or cuddle with me" Clary smiled and said "cuddling it is"

Jace felt himself fall asleep as he moved slightly and clary pushed him back and said "it's okay you can sleep" Jace kissed her head and held her closer. Clary sat up and he ended up resting his head on her stomach. Clary played with his hair and and twisted the golden blonde strands between her fingers.

she looked down at him, he was completely relaxed and defenceless. He was beautiful. All his quirks made her smile and whenever he would smirk she would blush. she loved everything about him. She loved his mind, the way he could turn anything around. She loved how he understood her. But she didn't want to tell him just yet. She wanted to be sure he shared her feelings.

Apparently having her stare at him made him wake up. He blinked up at her and she asked "You didn't sleep?" Clary shook her head and said "not that tired" Jace sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Clary leaned her head on his shoulder and said "thank you, for coming" Jace nodded and said "no problem I was missing you anyway"

Clary turned her head and pressed a kiss to his jaw and said "tell me this will pass, they they won't always be mad with me" Jace nodded and kissed her lips softly and whispered "in time" Clary got out of bed and jace followed her. He hugged her waist standing behind her. Clary smiled swaying slightly. Jace rested his head on top of hers.

Clary turned around and standing on the tip of her toes the placed her one arm at the back of his neck while the other hand held his. She smiled and said "dance with me?" Jace smiled at the hopeful look on her face. They danced in the silence never losing eye contact. Clary wasn't good at dancing and so jace had her stand on his feet. mostly holding her body against his.

They slowed and jace dipped her down and brought her back up giving her her a soft kiss. Clary smiled placing a hand on his cheek and said "when did you learn to dance" Jace smiled and said "when i was 10, my mom insisted" Clary grinned and said "teach me" Jace smiled and said "I will, but right now, i just want to kiss you" Clary smiled and led him over to the chair pushing him down. She straddled him and said "i'm all yours" Jace smiled and they waisted to time being soft and gentle.

A knock on the door broke them apart. Clary stood up and placed herself on the window seat and jace stood up and walked towards her door. He opened it and aline stood there smiling. She walked past jace and clary frowned as she sat down in the seat. Jace laid down in bed and asked "So, what brings you here?" Aline smiled and said "oh you're parents are leaving, they wanted me to get you" Jace nodded and walked over to Clary kissing her softly one last time before mumbling out a "goodbye" and leaving.

Clary looked out the window and waited until she saw all three of them make their way to a car. They drove a away and clary sighed. Aline looked at her and asked "Have you two done it yet" Clary nodded and aline gasped and said "you didn't tell me" Clary smiled slightly and said "it was kind of private, and only a few nights ago" Aline sat up and said "well how was it?" Clary leaned back against the wall and said "gentle at first, taking our time. it was just private" Clary closed her eyes smiling as pictured flashed across her eyelids.

Aline smiled and said "Did he start?" Clary shook her head and said "I did, and he asked be before everything" Clary smiled and said "God I just can't stop thinking about him" Aline Smiled at her and said "sounds like you love him" Clary bit her lip and got up from her window seat pulling the curtains shut.

She sat down in front of her desk and looked at herself in the mirror. She touched her lips as she noticed that they were swollen and red. She pushed her hair up into a ponytail. aline sat up and clary watched her thru the mirror and asked "will you ever tell them?" Clary shrugged and smiled sadly "I guess i didn't think it would work out, I thought i was being stupid"

Aline rubbed her bump and asked "So what was the plan when going out with him?" Clary sighed and then scoffed "I didn't have a plan, I just hoped" She sighed and stood up quickly and walked back and forth in her room as she said "And then i got drunk and we spend a lot of time together" she turned to the other girl and said "i love him, i loved him before i snuck out in the middle of the night, and im so scared"

Aline nodded and said "Why?, I could tell just by the way he kissed you, that he loves you" Clary sighed and said "I'm scared, it's like i feel nervous just holding his hand, my stomach is filled with butterflies. my mind is a mess. He could tell me to jump of a cliff and i would do it" Clary covered her eyes and whispered "I'm in love with him and i can't even tell him because i just end up kissing him" aline smiled and said "well, that's love, it's scary and amazing and confusing and it messes you up, but it's the best thing that will ever happen to you" Clary looked at her and said "but im scared" Aline nodded and said "i expected that"

Clary sat down in front of her and asked "how far are you?" Aline smiled and said "not far, 10 weeks i think, i don't know exactly" Clary smiled and nodded "how does it feel?" Aline smiled and said "we'll i throw up every morning. I'm constantly crying and screaming. but I think it will be worth it" Clary nodded head head a smile on her face as she said "I think so too"


	23. Chapter 23

A week passed and clary threw herself into work and training. When her body protested she took it upon herself to decorate the entire house for christmas on her own. She would talk to jace on the phone. They hadn't met because of work.

Clary had been at a client to remind them of what happened when they were not upholding their ends of her father's deals. She opened the front door and called "I'm home" John came out from the office and looked at her and his eyes grew wide.

She was dressed in black but her skin was pale so the blood on her face was clear. Clary wiped it away and said "it's not mine" He nodded and said "just checking" Clary nodded and said "I'll be in my room" Her brother nodded and said "dinner is in 2 hours" Clary nodded as she walked up the steps.

She closed her bedroom door and pulled her coat off. Her body had fully recovered from all injuries. She showered off before pulling on a shirt with long sleeves. She pulled on jeans and slippers before walking down to the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. She opened the door and walked right into someones back. She stumbled almost falling to the marble floor when the same someone spun around catching her.

Clary looked up and found jace looking at her a little amused as he said "we have to stop meeting like this" Clary hit him on the arm and stood up. He smiled and said "you good?" Clary smiled and said "just fine" She walked past him and found celine and her mother working over pots and pans.

Aline walked in clearly having smelt the food. She smiled at jace and clary in the doorway and said "clary, jace. look up" Celine and jocelyn turned to as the two of them looked up to find mistletoe. Jace smirked and Clary blushed and celine smiled and said "oh just a kiss, come on" Jocelyn nodded and said "a quick one" Clary sighed and jace threw an arm over her shoulder and leaned down pressing their lips together for a few seconds.

They pulled apart and clary blushed slightly. Jace grinned and said "now i must give my girlfriend a call telling her i kissed you" Clary laughed and said "tell her it was tradition and that you had no choice" Jace nodded and asked "you think she would fall for that?, i wouldn't be in trouble" Clary shrugged and said "I wouldn't be mad if someone said it" Jace nodded and said "I must try then" and then he left.

Clary turned to the tree women in the kitchen and with a small smile she asked "What are we making?" Aline sighed and said "pie" Clary nodded and asked "do you need help?" Celine shook her head and said "no, that's okay" Her mother looked at her a smile on her lips as she said "shouldn't you give him a call or a text" Clary shook her head and said "I'll tell him later" Aline sighed planting her elbows on the counter as she leaned her head in her hands and said "I'm hungry" Clary nodded and said "me to aline, me to"

They all ate dinner and after it they proceeded to talk politely. They all moved to the living room and talked. They had all decided that they would go out on friday, it was monday. They all said their goodbyes. Clary headed for her room and 30 minutes later jace called her.

"Clary i'm so sorry i kissed this beautiful redhead today under the mistletoe" Clary giggled and said "I kissed his hot guy under the mistletoe, I think he liked it" Jace chuckled and said "I promise you he did" Clary smiled and said "I wish i could sneak out and stay with you" Jace sighed into the phone and asked "you can, I'll pick you up. I'm at my parents tho" Clary smiled and said "It's fine, i texted isabelle. She wants to meet at this bar on wednesday. can you come?" His reply was instant "Yes" Clary smiled and said "I'll call you tomorrow i need to sleep" Jace sighed and said "I miss holding you while sleeping" Clary smiled further as the images flashed across her eyelids and she said "maybe you will get lucky at the bar" Jace chuckled and said "bye clary" Clary leaned back in bed and said "goodnight, dream of me" Jace chuckled and said "like i could dream of anything else"

They hung up and the next day clary slept for a long time. In the end her mother shook her awake. She was sick. She couldn't keep anything down everything she ate she threw up. Aline sat in her chair and played her movies so she could fall asleep. She called jace who had wanted to run over but clary scolded him saying he would just get sick. Jace called her back and clary answered "don't be dense im sick" jace chuckled and said "so am i, I think you must have had it and when we kissed i got it" clary groaned and said "I'm sorry" jace sighed and said "it's okay, just telling you you might want to cancel with isabelle" clary nodded and said "I'm sleepy" jace chuckled and said "night clary, try to eat something" she wasn't sure if he said anything else because she fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Aline had gone to the doctor for a few checks. Clary and been sat in her bathroom on the floor in front of her toilet dry heaving. There was nothing left for her to throw up. so when she finished she just stayed on the floor.

When John and Aline came back and went looking for her. Aline had helped her change and helped her drink some more. Clary slept thru the night and when she woke up in the morning she felt fine.

She stayed in bed after showering off the layer of seat and changing her bedding. She ate some lunch and talked to aline who was sat in the living room sorting thru papers.

Her mother entered and clary said "Hi mom" She smiled and asked "feeling better?" Clary smiled and said "I am, im going out later to meet with isabelle lightwood" Her mother nodded and said "I'll tell your father" Clary nodded in agreement standing up, Her mother looked at her and said "take it easy!" Clary nodded and said "yeah, I think i'll stay away from the drinks"

Clary brushed her hair letting it fall down her back. She pulled on jeans and a dressy shirt. She shrugged her coat on and called jace "Jace?" He sighed in response and said "I feel no shitty" Clary played with the belt on her coat and said "My fever broke out, I'm going to see isabelle at that bar, do you want me to come over after" Jace chuckled and said "I'm going clary, i just might be a bit late" Clary smiled and said "okay, I'll see you then" she hung up the phone and made her way down the stairs and called out "I'm going out" Her father appeared quicker than lightning and asked "Where and with who" clary smiled her hand on the door knob "Isabelle lightwood, some bar. i don't actually know" He nodded and clary set off.

…

She entered the bar and Isabelle greeted her with a hug. Clary smiled and said "Nice place" The bar wasn't small but not huge. There was a small stage where people were singing karaoke. Tables set up around the place and a dance floor.

Isabelle nodded and said "My boyfriend introduced me, i wanted you to meet him, did you bring jace" Clary swallowed and said "He might turn up?" Izzy frowned and walked her to a table and sat down a loveseat clary sitting in one facing her. "He's been sick, so have i, I recovered quicker" Izzy nodded and said "well let's hope he does, do you drink?" Clary shook her head and said "no not after puking for 24 hours" izzy laughed and said "I'll be back"

Clary watched the people dancing and smiled as people started singing again. Izzy joined her and clary listened as a new song started. Clary smiled and asked "Is this imagine dragons?" Izzy nodded and said "you like the singer" Clary looked to the stage and she froze. Stod on stage was Simon lewis singing and playing his guitar. Her ex boyfriend who loved her and never talked to her again after hearing she didn't love him.

Clary closed her mouth and mumbled out "oh my fucking god" slowly she looked at izzy who smiled at the stage and said "you know him?" Clary nodded and izzy said "He's my boyfriend" Clary blushed and was about to make her escape when a arm settled over her shoulder. Clary looked to her right where jace sat smiling at her. Clary smiled at him and said "you came" he nodded and asked "who do you look like you want to run away" Clary blushed further and shook her head and turned to izzy and her eyes widened as she saw simon make his way over.

Clary watched as izzy stood up and wrapped her arms around her neck as his one hand rested on her hip as they kissed quickly. Jace leaned down and whispered "how come you look at him like he's a ghost" Clary turned her head and whispered "he might as well be, remember about the ex who never spoke to me because i didn't love him" Jace looked at her with wide eyes and chuckled "you dated simon lewis" Clary blushed and said "He was my best friend"

Izzy and simon sat down and when simon looked up he to stilled. Clary smiled and said "Hi, nice to see you" Simon nodded and izzy looked at him. Clary knew why, Simon could hardly ever keep quiet. She held his hand and looked to clary "You two know each other" Clary looked at simon and said "we used to, haven't seen him for a few years" Izzy nodded slowly trying to figure it out.

simon snapped out of his haze and asked "Why are you here?" Clary blushed at his tone and said "your girlfriend invited me, i didn't know you would be here. i wouldn't of come if i did" He nodded and turned to izzy and asked "how do you know her" Izzy sighed and said "I helped hunt down someone who wanted her dead" Simon nodded and izzy asked "How do you know her?" Simon looked at clary who sighed "We used to be best friend, and simon wanted more and i didn't. so we never spoke again" Izzy looked at her with wide eyes and jace sighed and said "I think you should just shake hands and agree that there is no reason to be weird" Simon nodded and held his hand out. Clary shook it and jace pulled her to her feet and said "dance with me"

Clary let him pull her away and the music turned slow. Jace held her hand and they swayed to the music. Clary with head head leaned on his chest and jace resting his head on top of hers.

a few songs later and they made their way back to where simon and izzy where talking in quiet voices. Clary and jace sat down and izzy turned to them and said "I'm caught up now, how was the dance floor" Clary leaned against jace who one again hand his arm around her shoulder.

Clary smiled and jace chuckled and said "slow" izzy nodded and said "well awkward as it is, you have both moved on" Clary nodded and simon looked from her to jace and jace kissed her cheek.

They talked for a bit before the tension disappeared and they talked like old friends. The night ended and jace and clary left and in hand. Jace led her to his car and she gladly jumped in. they arrived at the herondale household and jace quietly led clary up to his room. Clary giggled as he made a show of closing the door after checking the hall.

He cupped her face kissing her. Clary kissed him back before saying "we should go to bed" jace nodded and said "I'll be right back" Clary watched him walk into the bathroom and she pulled her phone out texting aline ' _at the herondales tell my parents i met jace and it was late'_ Clary pulled her coat and shoes off. She folded her jeans up removed her shirt pulling one of his t shirts over her body. Jace entered the room and walked up to her and said "so, do you like wearing my clothes" Clary nodded and said "yeah, do you?" Jace nodded and said "yeah i do"

They laid down and as always they cuddled together sleeping peacefully and content in each other's arms.

Waking up the next morning jace kissed her neck and said "morning red" Clary smiled at his raw voice and reached up her and sliding into his hair. Jace grumbled and planted a kiss on her lips and said "We should get up" He moved to get up and paused leaning over her. Clary smiled and said "see something you like?" Jace grinned down at her and kissed her.

Clary smiled responding. Her hands tracing the muscles on his back as they flexed. Jace rolled off her back on the bed bringing her with him. Clary was now on top of him. Jace smiled lazily and pushed her hair away his hand running thru it. Clary planted her knees on the mattress on either side of his hips. Jace looked up at her. She seemed so relaxed and dazed. Leaning down to kiss him he let her take control. his hand resting on her bare thighs.

Clary was holding her body up. Her hand pressed into the pillow above his hands. Jace smiled his hand pushing her hips down. clary pulled back and jace said "don't hold yourself up" Clary stretched her legs out their legs tangled instantly. she let her upper half go slowly and jace circled an arm around her waist and smiled "we fit perfectly" Clary smiled and leaned their head together. He was right.

Their hips aligned perfectly and there his body had dents hers molded into him. Clary smiled her eyes closed and said "it feels good" Jace smiled looking at her. Her eyelashes resting against her cheeks long and black. Her freckles clear across her nose and cheeks. Her lips slightly bigger and darker due to their kissing. He traced his free hand down the face and whispered "you're perfect" Clary's eye snapped open at his words and he stilled. He hadn't' meant to say that out loud.

Clary looked at him and said "no one's perfect jace" Jace swallowed and said "you are to me" Clary blushed and said "how" He smiled and said "because i love you" Clary's eyes widened and said "you what?" Jace smiled and said "I love you, i love everything about you" Clary Swallowed nervous and jace smiled and said "you don't need to say anything" Clary dropped her head to the crook of his neck and whispered "I don't know" Jace nodded and said "you don't need to tell me anything. i want you to know that i love you" Clary pressed her lips to his neck and said "thank you"


	25. Chapter 25

Clary pulled away and stood up and got dressed, Jace watched her. She was so thin but their hips stood out. He could see the outlines of her spine and the bones on her hips. She pulled his shift over her head and she threw it at him. he caught it and clary pulled her own top over her head.

Jace stood up and clary couldn't look at him in the eye. She couldn't deny that she had hurt his feeling when she didn't respond. Jace tugged her chin up and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips and said "I'll keep telling you clary, and if you don't feel like that then that's okay. But i feel that way. i know you care and that's more than enough" Clary nodded and said "I'll see you tomorrow, i'll call you" he nodded and asked "how are you getting home" Clary held her phone up and said "I'll call aline, I need to think for a bit" Jace nodded and said "did i push you" Clary shook her head and pulled him down kissing him hard, like he had so many times and pulled away saying "I just need to process. and i need to get home" jace turned the door knob and said "I'll walk you down"

Jace smiled and said "bye" Clary wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a long hug. Jace held her tightly and asked "2hy does it feel like your leaving?" Clary smiled and opened the door and said "because i am" He looked at her easy smile and mirrored it. clary held his hand and gave it one last squeeze before kissing his cheek and leaving.

Jace watched her walk and as she walked out the gates she looked back. Jace gave her a wave and she waved back. and then she walked away. Jace closed the door. His mother walked out into the room and asked "So, who was that" Jace shrugged and his mother narrowed her eyes and asked "did she stay here?" Jace nodded and said "yes" She tilted her head to the side and asked "did anything happen?"

Jace sighed and said "mom, i don't want t talk about it" Celine looked up at him and said "you know we have cameras in this house?" Jace tensed and looked at his mother and she asked "is she the girl you are seeing?" Jace ran a hand thru his hair and said "it's complicated" She nodded and he walked down the stairs again and said "Whatever you are thinking or assuming it's wrong" She sighed and looked at her son and said "am I? or do you just not want anyone to know" Jace sighed and celine turned around and said "I won't tell, but you can't sneak around forever"

…

Clary called aline and she picked up eagerly and asked "hey, where are you?" Clary sighed and said "I'm on my way to pandemonium can you pick me up?" aline mumbled out a yes and told her she was on her way.

Clary waited by the entrance and hoped nobody would notice her. Aline rolled up and clary got in the passenger seat and aline parked the car and asked "it's early. in a rush?" Clary sighed and said "I just couldn't stay" Aline frowned and turned the engine off. clary ran a hand thru her hair and said "He told me something and i didn't know how to react, he was sweet about it and it was all good but i needed space"

Aline frowned and asked "what could he possibly of said to scare you off" Clary leaned back in the seat and said "he told me he loved me" Aline choked on air and clary covered her face in embarrassment.

Aline recovered and stuttered out "He.. he what?" Clary sighed and said "you herd me" Aline hit her and asked "why didn't you just say it back?" Clary shrugged and said "I was shocked one second we were..." Aline chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows and asked "you were?" Clary sighed "we were just kissing, and then it just in the moment he blurted out that he thought i was perfect and when i asked why he said it was because he loved me" Aline looked at her and asked "why are you so stressed about it?, you feel the same way" Clary sighed and looked out the window and said "but he said it so easily, and i can't say it"

….

They drove home and they didn't speak. They walked inside and clary didn't speak. Her mother asked her where she had been and she didn't answer. She entered her room and locked the door. She threw her coat to the floor and undressed and sat on the floor with the shower hitting her back.

She dried off and got dressed. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen and her mother looked at her and said "are you going to speak?" Clary sighed and said "I just wanted to think?" her mother nodded and said "sit, im making food"

Clary sat down and ate with her mother. Aline entered and sat down with them eating the food. Clary looked at her food and aline asked "did she tell you that he told her he loved her" Clary froze her fork halfway to her mouth. Her face flushed and her eyes grew in size. Her mother set her fork down and looked at her daughter and aline swallowed her bite and said "I'd say she didn't then" Clary covered her face with her hands her elbows against the table.

Her mother looked at her and asked "do you not love him?, or did you not believe it?" Clary sighed and said "I do, but id didn't say anything and it ruined the moment and i couldn't even look at him because i hurt his feelings" Her mother placed a hand on her arm and clary looked up at her mother who was smiling.

Clary sighed and said "I can't say it, i find it so hard to say the words and he just said it, it was so relaxed and easy and it made me so shocked that i didn't say anything" Clary sighed and her mother said "maybe you just feel it's something to be careful about" Clary nodded and said "I met simon yesterday" her mother raised an eyebrow and clary pushed her hair behind her shoulder and said "I met with isabelle and he was there and apparently they are in a relationship" Her mother nodded and asked "did he speak?" Clary nodded and said "yeah, we shook hands and he seemed to let the grudge go" her mother smiled and clary continued eating.

After clary explaining how she ended up at the herondales and why aline picked her up clary fell asleep on the sofa in the living room.


	26. Chapter 26

Jace dressed in black pants a white dress shirt with a coat over it. He had waited for clarys call he never got it. He assumed he fell asleep in the morning there was a text 'you surprised me, I shouldn't have reacted like that' He responded with a 'It's okay' and that had been it. He had handled some work and done a work out before showering and dressing.

He headed down to meet with his parents. his mom smiled and said "you look nice" Jace smiled and said "and you do to, as always" They headed off and as they arrived the morgenstern family was inside waiting. John and aline said their hellos and valentine and jocelyn next and lastly came clary.

She was wearing a black dress. her hair half up and half curly down her back. Her face bare of makeup, the way he prefered it. She gave his parents a hug each and then gave jace a hug. his parents sat down and clary and jace said down in the free double seat. Clary sipped at her water as the others talked. Aline stood up and looked at john and said "come dance?" John nodded and followed her.

her father looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Clary looked away and jace cleared his throat and asked "do you want to dance?" Clary looked at his hand and after putting her drink down she followed him.

Jace led her away to the very back of the room. He settled his hand on her waist and clary wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I'm sorry if i upset you" jace chuckled and said "you didn't" Clary nodded and asked "I also fell asleep yesterday which is why i never called"

Jace nodded and said "I kind of figured" The beat in the music changed and clary held it hands helping him spin her around. They twirled and swayed moved to music as it changed so did they.

What they didn't think of was their parents watching them. Jocelyn smiled and said "they would make a nice pair" Valentine nodded and said "they would" Celine turned to them and asked "i thought she had a boyfriend" valentine scowled as jocelyn smiled and at the same time they said "She does" stephen nodded and said "jace is seeing someone, he seems serious about it"

…

The night ended suddenly when the music slowed and in the moment they kissed. It was short and gentle, but public. They both stepped back and clary covered her mouth and jace shook his head and said "I'm sorry" clary nodded and jace looked at her and stepped closer and said "I know you don't to hear it, but i love you clary, i really love you" Clary nodded and said "I..." her voice died and she stepped back and walked back to her parents grabbed her coat and walked out the door that jace had already left thru.

Clary rounded the corner into an alley and slumped against the wall. Her lips were trembling and her heart was clenching. She couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't tell him. She was so afraid of telling him she loved him.

Jace stood across the street leaning against the wall when clary walked out. He frowned as she turned into the alley. He crossed the street and watched as she slid down the wall. He looked as she leaned her head back against the wall and He saw the tears on her face.

He walked forward and sat down beside her. Clary turned her head and said "I'm sorry" Jace wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned her head on his shoulder and said "why are you crying, is it really that bad to hear?" Clary wiped her tears away and said "It's not that" Jace stood up and said "come on, it's cold and i don't feel like facing my parents"

Clary let him pull her to her feet and they walked. the entire 30 minute walk to his apartment was quiet. with the exception of clarys sniffles. They made in inside the font door and jace took her coat and clary pulled her shoes off.

They walked in and clary sat down and wrapped a blanket around herself. Jace sat down beside her and clary held his hand and said "It's not that I don't feel the same way" jace leaned his head on her shoulder and clary traced patterns on the back of his hand.

"When you say that you love me, it's not that im horrified at the idea or that im weirded out, it's the fact that i can't say the same" Jace nodded and clary said "but i do feel just like you do, but i can't say it" Jace sat up and clary faced him and said "I can't get the word out of my mouth" Jace wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap and said "why?" Clary shrugged and said "Im scared" jace frowned and looked up at her and she shook her head and said "Hell im terrified that if i tell you how i fell you'll break my heart, and i would let you" Jace cupped her face and said "Id never" Clary nodded and said "I know, but that's what im scared of. and i do love everything about you, but saying that sentence is like ripping my heart out"

Jace leaned forward and kissed her hard and pulled back slightly and said "so im not crazy, you do feel the same way im not going at a crazy fast pace" Clary smiled and said "I wouldn't of had sex with you if i didn't feel that way" Jace smiled and pushed the blanket off her shoulders and picked her up my her legs. Clary giggled and asked "what are you doing?" Jace smiled and entered his bedroom. He set clary down on the bed and said "I'm shoving you just how much i love you"

Clary had been sceptic, The word sex. didn't come to mind. But she realised what he meant when he started kissing her. kissing every inch of her body and taking his time shoving her what he ment. Clary couldn't do anything but beg him to continue.

...

The aftermath of it all. Clary woke up after a long night and smiled as she looked up at jace. jace was already awake gazing down at her. They kissed slowly like they had the first time they met in the garden. Except for the fact that they were both naked this time.

Clary pulled back and jace said "how do you feel" clary smiled and said "loved" she kissed him again in soft kisses they mouths just moving in a slow rhythm. Clary pulled back with a smile and said "jace, would you like to know something?" he nodded his hand gliding down the side of her body. clary smiled and said "I'm in head over heels for you" jace grinned and kissed her and said "and im crazy about you" clary grinned and said "i love your eyes, i feel like i could stare at them forever" he smiled and wrapped the cover around her and moved over him. She stroked his hair and said "I love your hair, how i always get to run my fingers thru it and feel how soft it is, how adorable you look when it falls into your eyes" Jace smiled and she cupped his face and said "your face if perfection, and you're lips" She paused and kissed them softly and whispered "it's like a drug and i'm addicted"

Jace smiled and asked "Clary are you with me for my looks" Clary grinned and said "oh definitely" Jace laughed and said "we'll i won't deny you of knowing that i love you're hair, it's always curly and defiant and wild like you" Clary smiled and jace said "and you're eyes are mesmerizing, it's like being hypnotized" Clary smiled softly at him and jace chuckled "and i know you hate your freckles but i love them, it's cute, and when you're mad and you blush they stay there, it's adorable" He traced his thumb over her lips and said "and i to could kiss you all day" Clary smiled and asked "go on, please boost my ego" jace burst out laughing and said "clary you are the girl of my dreams and more" Clary smiled leaned their heads together as she whispered "Jace herondale, i Clary morgenstern am in love with you" jace had the biggest smile on his face and said "I love you too red" he pulled her in for a long kiss he let her go saying "don't you ever forget it"


	27. Chapter 27

They had stayed in bed as they continued to show how much they loved one another. When the day had passed clary had returned home. She changed her clothes and ate dinner and it was all fine and good. Enjoyable even. But then dinner ended. Her father looked at her and She knew the fun was gone.

She cast her eyes on the floor and tried to stop it from happening. the argument that kept growing inside her father's head. But he didn't bring it up. He stayed quiet and watched her. She was halfway scared because she knew her father would explode on day. But then she was relieved that that day was not today.

The next few days she spent with aline who went christmas shopping. Clary wa done in a day. Aline needed about 4 days. Jace settled for talking on the phone while clary wanted to sneak out. She usually did. they would meet and talk and kiss and then clary would go back home.

…

Jace stod waiting by the spot they would meet at and when clary walked up he smiled. Clary took a seat next to him and kissed his cheek. Jace smiled and they talked for a while. it was late and the lights along the path lit the space around them.

Jace pulled his phone out and said "I wanted you to hear a song" Clary raised her eyebrows and jace pulled it up and pressed play. Clary smiled as the melody started.

" _There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out"_

Clary laughed out and looked up at him and saw he was looking down at her.

 _Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind"_

Clary blushed and jace leaned down and kissed her cheek. He whispered along to the song "La da dee, La da dee doo, La da da me, La da da you, La da dee, La da dee doo, There's only me, There's only you" Clary smiled and said "how romantic of you" Jace smiled and said "I try" The song ended and jace said "I mean it, me and you for as long as possible" Clary smiled and said "There's only me there's only you" Jace nodded pleased that she remembered the song.

Jace sighed and asked "Christmas is only like a week away" Clary nodded and said "it is" He smiled and asked "what are you doing" Clary smiled and said "oh i love christmas but it's different this year, and honestly i'll end up sneaking out" Jace smiled and said "I don't think i've ever celebrated I mean sure the gift thing is there, but my parents usually just end up watching a movie or we spend time together" Clary nodded and said "sounds nice" jace sighed and asked "would you like to come?" Clary smiled and said "I already am, i was invited along with my parents" jace smirked and muttered "of course"

 ** _Don't know where im going but that's okay. The song is 'la da dee' by cody simpson_**


	28. Chapter 28

the days passed by and it was christmas. Clary got dressed in a dark green simple dress with knee high socks. Her and aline blasted music thru the kitchen. They had done all the baking and they were just preparing food for the day.

Aline had really started showing and anyone who even glanced at her bumb was at risk. She had screamed at john several times and her mother was the only safe one in the house. Even her father avoided the pregnant woman.

Her parents entered the room and her mother took the knife out of hand and took her place and said "your father wants a word" Clary nodded and followed her father into his office. She closed the door and sat down.

Her father took his seat and said "How are you clary?" Clary smiled and said "I'm good, why?" Her father swallowed and said "I have a suggestion for you" Clary frowned and he started talking about love and life and clary was starting to think he was trying to solve their problems. talking about how she could be happy. but then very wrong words tumbled out of his mouth.

"I think you should date jace" Clary looked at him, didn't say a word. Her father looked at her and she realised He was dead serious!

Clary sat up straighter and asked "excuse me?, what are you saying" Her father leaned back in his seat and said "I think you and jace would make a nice couple" clary scoffed, oh the irony. Clary smiled and it wasn't happy. Her father couldn't tell what that smile was but he wasn't sure he ever wanted to see it.

"What about the guy i'm seeing currently?" Her father waved his hand and said "it's up to you but i think it would be in your best interest" Clary nodded and asked "And what is my best interest?" Her father looked a her and said "to be happy with someone who understand" Clary tilted her head to the side and asked "Is there a reason you think im not capable of knowing this" her father shook his head and said "It's my personal opinion that jace would be better suitable as your partner" Clary started at him and she asked "how?, what do you know about my partner, Why is jace better?"

Clary leaned back in her chair she was genuinely interested now, how is jace better then jace. Her father narrowed his eyes and said "He understand the business" Clary nodded and waited for him to continue. "He wouldn't question your involvement" Clary smiled and said "and who says he does, father i'll have you know that. He is well aware of 'business' and he doesn't question me, so tell me the real reason, why jace?" Her father narrowed his eyes and seemed to realise that his daughter was enjoying this and said "Because i approve" Clary narrowed her own eyes and said "That means nothing to me" Her father stood up slamming his hand down on the desk.

She was sure it sounded throughout the house. but she didn't flinch He didn't scare her. in a low angry voice her father growled out "you should care about it" Clary smiled and said "I know what i want and it isn't to please you in ever way i can"

Her father looked at her with anger clary stood up and said "you can't choose who i spend my life with, it's my decision. it will always be mine" He shook his head and said "I can change that" Clary narrowed her eyes and said "but you can't change my mind, you can't tell me who to love. that's up to me"

Her father looked at her and said "Tell me Clarissa, Who do you love. and how do you know you love him" Clary stood up and in a clam voice she said "it shouldn't matter who. and i know i do. because i can't stop thinking about him, he's in my head when i go to sleep and when i wake up. Everything that we do together makes me happy. just seeing him makes me happy." Her voice cracked and she said "I'm in love with him, nothing will change that. the way he makes me feel. I can't describe it in words. All i need to do is look into his eyes and im gone." She looked at her father's still angry face and roared out "Nothing you say will change that, force me to be with someone else and i'll never be happy. I'll run away for good this time"

Her father shook his head and said "you wouldn't" Clary smiled a smile that scared him and said "you know i would and i could" She turned on her heel and walked towards the door and her father followed her. She stepped out the door and her father said "Clarissa I'm not done with you" Clary stopped and said "Go on, I don't care" Her father laughed and said "You will do as I say" Clary laughed and asked "or what?" She turned around and her father balled his fists and said "I just want what's best for you" Clary shook her head and you could see the sadness in her eyes as she said "but I want love, you can't force that" Her father shook his head and said "you can learn"

Clary shook her head and said "I don't want that, I want a love that's consuming, and that's real, and stupid. The kind where I'm the girl in the movie who had the I-can't-live-without-you love. And i want it to be raw and un influenced" She ran a hand thru her hair and said "And i have that, And i won't let it go"

Her father smiled and it wasn't a warm one. It was evil. He looked at her and said "Clarissa leave" Clary smiled and said "with joy" She walked over to her shoes and tugged her coat on and turned around and said "merry christmas" She had her phone and wallet. she grabbed her car keys and opened the door.

The looked up at was met with the herondales. Clary stepped aside and they looked at her. Clary nodded and said "We'll merry christmas" she walked passed them or tried. Jace latched on to her arm and asked "it's christmas, get back inside" Clary smiled sadly and said "oh, i'm not welcome here" Jace looked inside to where her father stood and looked at his daughter in anger. Jace nodded and said "then im coming with you" His parents looked at him and without talking they we're trying to tell him no. But he wasn't giving up "you heard them talk, I'm on her side"

his parents nodded and they too turned around. Clary walked down the steps and said "don't ruin christmas, keep my mother company" clary unlocked her car and jace hurried after her.

She sat down in the car and jace got in beside her and clary didn't waste time in turning the engine on and pulling out of the driveway. Clary reaved thru the traffic and onto a old road. She pulled up at a parking lot and looked out over the view.

a field untouched by anyone and a lake at the bottom. She used to come here a lot.

Jace reached over and held her hand. For a moment she forgot he was there. Jace looked at the view and said "what is this place?" Clary smiled and said "it's a hiking track. you can walk around the lake" jace nodded and looked over at her.

Clary looked over at him and said "He suggested that I see someone he approves of" jace just looked away. He couldn't say anything to make it better, He heard them talking. "He said that he would approve and that that would make him better for me" Jace nodded and asked "May i ask who?" Clary scoffed out a laugh and said "That's the funny part, he doesn't know anything about you, what you look like, how you handle things, what you work with" Jace nodded and said "Who?, is as he but it 'better' than me?" clary smiled and said "you, he suggested i go out with you"

Jace stared at her and said "are you serious?" Clary nodded and said "I was partly relieved because i was going to tell him, but when he said it, it ruined it. It had nothing to do with you being the one he choose, it was the fact that he picked someone" Jace nodded and asked "like he could choose who you loved" Clary nodded and said "He doesn't deserve to know, He basically kicked me out anyways"

Jace pulled her over the centre of the car into his lap and tilted the seat back. Clary placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss and said "could we just sit here?" Jace nodded and said "by the way, merry christmas" Clary nodded and said "and hopefully a happy new year"

 **Meanwhile at the morgenstern household……**

Celine and stephen stepped inside and valentine was stood in the same spot. Celine moved to speak up when jocelyn stormed out and looked around. She seemed to realise her daughter was no longer in the house and turned on her husband and asked "What have you done?" Valentine sighed and said "I just suggested something?" Jocelyn looked at him her eyes narrowed her eyes angry and her entire frame tense "Where did she go?" at this point her husband looked scared. He looked at the door and said "I told her to leave"

And that's when the screaming started. Celine and stephen looked at each other before walking around them into the kitchen where aline was stood. She looked up at them and asked "Did she leave?" They nodded and aline sighed and asked "Did he go with her?" Celine nodded and aline smiled in relief and said "then they should be just fine, now keep me company"

The screaming ended and jocelyn came back inside the kitchen and said "now that i've dealt with him, we can actually celebrate" They all sat down in the living room and aline asked "who did he suggest she go out with?" Jocelyn sighed and said "Jace" aline raised her eyebrows at first and then she frowned. A roller coaster of reactions But in the end she burst out laughing.

They all stared at her and aline said "That's so funny" Celine looked at her and asked "why?" aline smiled and said "well she's already seeing jace" As the words were spoken she seemed to realise that she said it. She spilled a secret to the worst people possible. she slapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened.

All three adults stared at her in surprise and aline shook her head and said "no, i didn't say that, please tell me i didn't say that?" Jocelyn looked at her and asked "are you telling me, that's clary and jace have been seeing each other this entire time" Aline paled and celine asked "So when she was sick and stayed with us they were a thing" Aline covered her face and said "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone" Celine walked over to her sitting down and said "This had to come out somehow" Aline nodded and said "She wasn't ready for that, i ruined it. on christmas"

 ** _So I'm this was uneventful but I have a plan now. What do you think will happen. And what do you want to happen?_**


	29. Chapter 29

Jace had fallen asleep and clary was well on her way. They had gone back to his parents house and eaten and Jace had passed out on the couch holding her waist. The fire was going and it was getting dark. The blanked that jace had thrown over them kept them warm.

Jace stirred awake and looked down at her and with a groggy voice he asked "you didn't sleep" Clary shook her head and said "No i'm not tired" Jace pressed his lips to her forehead and said "we'll i got you a present" Clary nodded and said "I did too but i left it at the house" Jace nodded and said "we'll go get it another time"

Jace sat up and walked over to the piano and lifted the cover. Clary followed him and watched as he played. She didn't know he could but he was amazing. She didn't know shit about playing, She would sing if she knew the song. but certainly not well.

Clary walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Jace learned his head back to he could look at her. She smiled down at him and said "play something else" Jace smiled and said "as you wish"

She sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Jace stopped playing after about 20 minutes and clary smiled and said "I didn't know you played" Jace smiled and said "I learnt a long, long time ago, it's a nice way to relieve emotion" Clary looked at him with raised eyebrows and jace sighed and said "When i'm not punching something" Clary smiled a knowing smile and got to her feet and said "I thought so" She stood up and clary reached for his hand and said "dance with me, you told me you would teach me" Jace smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder and he took the other one.

Clary looked down at their feet as jace told her of to step. He chuckled and said "clary look up" Clary looked up at him and he said "It's easy just lift your foot and step whatever way i do, don't look at my feet" Clary nodded and let him lead her.

They were dancing. or more precisely waltzing. Clary smiled and jace reached around her waist and lifted her off her feet spinning them. Clary giggled and squealed out "this isn't waltz" Jace laughed and set her down on her feet and said "but it's fun" Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and said "it was okay" jace nodded and leaned down kissing her softly and said "we should do something christmas related" Clary sighed and dropped her arms and asked "okay then...What?"

Jace suggested they bake but then they didn't really want too. Clary suggested they watch a movie but then they both knew where that would lead. but they settled for just cozying up by the fire. Clary dozed off and jace followed. Clary was flat on her back while jace held her legs in his lap and laid over her.

…

they didn't mind, it was a soft couch, but jace's parents standing in front of the couch had something to say. Celine shook jace lightly and he blinked in the darkness and asked "What happened?" Stephen sighed and said "you fell asleep on the couch, on top of clary" Jace pushed himself up and looked down at clary who was out like a light.

Jace looked at his parents and said "how was christmas" Celine nodded and said "eventful, would you like to tell us something?" jace glanced down at clary sighing deeply and said "I'm in love with her" Jace ran a hand they his hair and looked up at his parents and said "I'm in love with her and i've been seeing her since the day of the party when we met" celine nodded and a gentle smile placed itself on her face. His father nodded and said "Aline accidentally told us and then she cried about it, so we all know. except her father doesn't know" Jace stared at them in shock.

They knew, so they knew about the nights before she went missing. His mother nodded and said "It's okay jace, we understand why you didn't tell us" Jace nodded and looked down at clary. She relaxed when she fell asleep. His mother nodded and said "you two should sleep, in a bed and not on my couch" Jace nodded and wrapped one arm around her back. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck s she pulled her up.

She grumbled in protest and mumbled "Why are you waking me up" jace stood up and said "because we fell asleep on the couch" Clary sighed and said "I should go" Jace chuckled as he started on the stairs and said "sleep, you're fine"

Jace noticed that a tired clary resembled a drunk clary. An answer for everything. Very stubborn. Didn't listen to instructions. Jace had changed and was trying to get clary out of her dress.

Clary pushed him away and pulled her dress over her head. Jace smirked and said "was it really that hard" Clary glared at him and climbed into bed and muttered "you only wanted to see me half naked" Jace laid down beside her and said "I've seen you naked before, i wanted you to go to bed and be comfortable" Clary smiled slightly and draped an arm over his chest and said "thank you" Jace sighed and pulled her on top of him so he could wrap his arms around her. Clary smiled and pushed herself half off him her face nuzzling his neck. They fell asleep like that.


	30. Chapter 30

Clary was the first to wake up. She distangeled herself from jace climbing out of bed and pulling her dress on again. She entered his bathroom and brushed her teeth. She washed her face and stood leaning against the counter.

Looking up in the mirror at what she saw. Her eyes wide and awake. Her hair tumbling around her, curly as always. Her face was flushed. she looked down at her bare feet and mumbled "What have I done"

Her outburst had made her father furious. She could tell that what she said angered him. but in the moment it hadn't mattered. She never backed down in arguments. She pushed back from the counter and walked back to bed. laying back down next to jace.

She didn't know what to do. She glanced at jace so see his still sleeping face turned o her. She smiled the corners of her lips quirked up. Somehow she was glad she had done it. She had been clear about where she stood. She wouldn't take it back or apologize.

But She felt horrible, guilty. She knew that somewhere her father must have been upset. Like he had said 'I want what's best for you' she knew he did but he had the strangest ways of showing it.

Clary once again turned to jace, She placed a hand on his face her thumb tracing his cheekbone. He blinked several times as he woke up. He raised one eyebrow and asked "when did you get dressed" Clary smiled and said "when i woke up about 2 hours ago" Jace frowned this time and asked "why didn't you wake me?" Clary smiled and said "because I needed some time to think and let my thoughts wonder" Jace nodded and placed his head in the crook of her neck.

Clary smiled widely as he placed a kiss on her neck. Jace signed out and said "Anything you want to share with me" Clary smiled and ran her hand thru his hair and said "I was just letting yesterday sink in, Thinking about how i wouldn't change what i said and that i was not sorry. but then i feel guilty"

Jace pulled back propping himself up and looked down at her. She could tell he was concerned she shook her head and said "I know i have no reason to be, but i just still am" Jace leaned down bumping her nose with his own and said "does this mean you can stay with me, so i can hold you every night" Clary giggled and mumbled "tempting" Jace smiled and pecked her lips before rolling of her and getting ready.

He explained what had happened when his parents got home and clary had nodded and said "I had a feeling she was going to let it slip, it's fine" They cuddled up in bed for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence.

Jace pulled her down the stairs and into the kitchen. His parents were both stood by the stove. Jace smiled slightly and his parents smiled and asked "did you two sleep well" Clary nodded and jace said "yeah, you" His parents nodded and jace tugged clary To the table.

they were all sat at the table when clary glanced up and asked "how was yesterday?" Celine and stephen looked at her a bit surprised that she brought it up. Celine smiled and said "well I'm not sure i know how to put it, but we had dinner and it ended with me and you're mother and aline" Clary nodded and looked down at her hands.

She felt horrible, like she had ruined it. Stephen cleared his throat and said "no one was really in a celebrating mood after you sped off" Clary nodded in understanding and he continued "your father was locked up in his office and you're brother kept him company, it could have been worse"

Celine smiled and asked "what did you two do?" Jace smiled and clary blushed. Jace turned to his mother and said "well clary drove off to some place and i fell asleep in the car, then we came here and we ate and just tried to do nothing" Stephen smiled a look of comedy on his face and said "we have cameras, we know what you did" Clary blushed further and jace nodded and said "I know, just hoped you did watch" His mother nodded amused at his sentence and cleared the table.

Clary and jace we're sat in the living room. "what's with that look?" Clary had been staring at nothing at all and jace had asked her what she was thinking of, while raising ONE eyebrow. Clary narrowed her eyes and said "stop that" jace frowned his eyebrow still raise. Clary reached up and smoothed out his features and once he leaned into her touch she pulled back.

Jace pouted and asked "What did i do?" Clary drew her eyebrows together and said "you were showing off" Jace chuckled and leaned their heads together and asked "by asking you a question?" Clary sighed in defeat and said "you raised a eyebrow" Jace frowned this time both of his eyebrows shot up and said "you do to" Clary looked at him and said "no you raise just the one" Jace smirked and pecked her lips and whispered "and you are mad because you can only raise both" Clary pouted but slowly and very secretly nodded. Jace smiled and said "it's cute when you try to do it" Clary huffed crossing her arms over her chest and said "I'm not cute" Jace grinned and reached up and lightly tugged her chin to him.

Jace brushed his lips against hers, Clary shivered in delight leaning back slightly. Jace bumped their noses together his eyes closing as he brushed his lips over hers again. Clary placed a hand on his cheek and lightly kissed him. Jace parted her lips with his own and clary pulled back a smirk on her lips. Jace leaned forward but clary placed a finger over his lips effectively stopping him. Jace kissed her finger lightly and clary smiled and whispered "remember, there are cameras" Jace grinned and kissed her cheek and said "you really pick up on everything"


	31. Chapter 31

Clary left during the evening, Jace followed and sat silently beside her in the car. Eventually she drove home. She told jace to stay in the car and walked up the steps. She opened the door quietly and walked the steps quickly.

She entered her room and began packing her clothes. She didn't bring the countless dresses, she brought her essentials. She emptied her bathroom with took about 20 seconds. She didn't do much. She picked up the suitcase and the duffel bag and left.

She Was about to leave. She almost made it. "Clary?" She turned around to see aline hurrying her way. Clary hugged her as she teared up at the sight of aline with a blotchy face and bloodshot eyes.

Aline pulled back and said "I have your present, i put them in john car, i was going to drive to wherever you were" Clary smiled and said "I came to get some clothes, since im not allowed here" Aline nodded and said "I know, i screamed at your father, he hasn't spoken for the rest of the day" Clary nodded and opened the door and carried her things to her car and but them in the back.

Aline unlocked john's car and pulled out a bag and brought it over. She pulled out a tiny box and gave it to clary who smiled down on it. Her gift to jace. Aline put the bag in her car and said "I'm sorry i told them" Clary gave her a hug and said "It's okay, another thing i don't have to deal with" Aline smiled while wiping at her eyes. Clary closed the back of her car and said "now take care of that baby, I'll be fine" Aline hurried back inside and clary entered her car.

Jace looked over at her and clary asked "do you want me to drop you somewhere" Jace frowned over at her and said "yeah my apartment so i can steal your things and leave you with no other choice then to stay with me" His tone was a clear indication of the fact that she had pissed him off. She lip her lip and drove to his building. She parked her car and jace got out and as promised he took one of her bags.

Clary followed him with an amused smile. It was funny, she wasn't intending on leaving him she was just trying to ask if he wanted to go somewhere. She took the rest of the stuff and followed him as he gave her the silent treatment. He still couldn't help but hold the door open for her. He couldn't help but hug her and kiss her forehead as they stepped inside.

But he didn't speak. Clary watched as he tugged the suitcase from her grip and entered his bedroom. She followed him curiously and smiled as she saw he was unpacking into his closet. She half wanted to stop him seeing as there were personal things she didn't want him seeing, but then she just couldn't help but not care.

The day went on and clary thanked him as he came back. He still didn't talk. followed him to the couch and pulled out the little box and handed it to him and said "I got this for you" Jace carefully untied the string and opened the box. I gold chain bracelet with a thin disc. Clary picked it out of his hands and removed the bracelet and clasped it on his wrist and read out "there's only me there's only you, right?" Jace nodded and looked at it. He looked lost in thought and it dawned on her that it might have been a bit much.

Clary smiled and said "you don't have to wear it, if you don't like it" Jace looked down at her as she ducked her head. Jace tugged her chin up and said "shut up i love it" Clary smiled widely her teeth on full display. Jace smiled and leaned down and said "I'm so in love with you that i can't stay mad with you" Clary pecked his cheek wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered "I love you" jace smiled against her shoulder as his arms circled her waist. they stayed like that. in silence once in a while sharing a kiss.

They woke up in bed as usual they were tangled together. The persistent knocking on the door is what woke them both. Clary looked at jace and said "you want to get that?" Jace smiled slightly and walked away sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

Clary closed her eyes yet again and waited for jace. "Clary, come here" Clary sat up and frowned as jace called for her. She walked out of the room still in a tank top

and shorts. She neared jace by the front door and rubbed her eyes and quietly asked "What?" Jace slipped an arm around her waist and said "your brother and aline" Clary looked up to see aline smiling and her brother with a stony look on his face. Clary sighed and muttered "you should have slammed the door" Jace chuckled and said "Come in, she's not a morning person"

Her brother stepped inside and said "I know, we both do" Jace nods his head stiffly a small tight smile on his lips. Clary leaned against him and jace wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the crown of her head and said "He liked me before, just protective of his sister" Clary smiled against his bare chest and said "well he'll have to get used to it" Jace smiled against her head and said "let's join them"

Clary walked to the living room holding jace's hand. They sat down opposite her brother and aline. john looked between them and asked "So this is who you've been sneaking around with, it not some act where you don't want anyone to know who you're actually sneaking off with" Clary shook her head and said "no, it's not an act" She looked up at jace at the same time he looked down. they smiled and jace looked back and said "We met at the party, she was trying to out run some guy, We sat we talked and then we went for a walk" Clary blushed and said "and we had a date a few days later" John sighed and said "so from day one, this was happening"

Clary blushed slightly and her brother raised both eyebrows and jace slipped an arm around her waist a grin on his lips and said "it took time, I wasn't just motivated to help you because she was clary but because i love her" Aline clapped her hands and said "yay" John nodded and said "Why didn't you tell us, we wouldn't have minded" Clary narrowed her eyes and John corrected himself and said "i wouldn't have minded, what father suggested was messed up. and im hoping he will realise that" Clary nodded and leaded her head on jace closing her eyes.

It took her 30 seconds before falling asleep. Jace smiled and asked "Was there something else you wanted to talk about with her?" Aline stood and Said "No, that was it" John got up and held her hand and turned to Jace and said "you hurt her and I'll send my fiancé on you" Jace smiled and said "I would kill me before you got here"

Jace took clary back to bed and held her falling into a rest that wasn't sleeping and wasn't awake. He was just in bliss. No doubt because of the beautiful girl in his arms.

Clary woke up later and made them some food. They spent every second in bliss. They didn't need to talk. Just a tilt of their heads or a tug at a hand. Just enjoying the quiet. They danced slowly and clary found that she had never been happier. Just swaying while holding Jaces hands. And looking into his eyes. It made her so happy.

No one bothered them. No calls. No visits. No texts. And they didn't even want to think about why. They enjoyed it. How they would wake up and kiss slowly. How they would walk around half naked. How they couldn't stop touching each other. They didn't want to ruin the fact that every night they showed each other how much love they had for each other. How they would go on and on. Both of them waking up sore.

But bliss ended. His parents called him and said that they both needed to come back to work.

Clary had agreed and Jace had been extra clingy the night before. Clary and Jace drove to his parents house. Both of them looked radiant. Both well rested. Clary has longer hair and she wanted desperately to cut it. Jace had recovered from the lack of sleep and the circles under his eyes were gone.

They arrived and they were greeted as they walked up the steps. Jace opened the door for her and she stepped inside jace followed shortly behind. Both dressed in black. Her in jeans a plain shirt and a leather jacket and jace in a suit that she had taken joy in gawking at. Jace led her into the office where his father sat behind the desk.

His father motioned for the chairs and they each took one. Clary crossed her legs and tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. Stephen smiled and said "Can't really tell clary what to do, i suppose you can figure that out, But jace we have some business to attend" Jace nodded and stephen proceed to lay out their schedule. Jace frowned and said "but clary can surely come along" Clary shook her head and said "No, you work. I have things to attend. people to scare. and need to figure things out" Jace frowned and said "let me come" Clary sighed and shook her head and said "don't mix work with me, I do mine and you will do yours. and then we'll meet at dinner" Jace nodded and followed her out. He wrapped his arms around her holding her closely his head tilted down to look at her. Clary smiled slightly and ruffled his hair and said "I'll be fine, and you will stay safe or i'll harm you. and then you'll meet me at your apartment when you are done" Jace nodded and whispered "I'll meet you at home, be careful" Clary smiled and gave him a light kiss and whispered "I love you" Jace nodded and a smile tugged at his lips and he said "I love you red" Clary smiled and said "Close your eyes and count to 10" Jace did as told and clary gave him a quick kiss before slipping out of his arms and out the door.

She walked down the driveway and as she passed the gates she looked back to find jace smirking in the window. She blew him a kiss and turned the corner. So she set about walking over to pandemonium where she planned on making magnus give her people to hunt down.

 _ **I'm alive, been working on school and i've been sick. updates will be slow but i'll try. also i didn't read this over and i wrote is a while ago so it may be horrible.**_


	32. Chapter 32

After a day of working clary was tired. She stood in the elevator and made her way up jace's floor. Clary let herself in and called "Jace, are you here?" She got no answer so she walked into his room and changed out of her clothes and showered. She dressed in her pj's and laid down in bed.

Jace arrived later and clary smiled lazily as he spotted her in bed. He undressed by the door and clary bit her lip watching. He crawled over her completely naked and said "I was really hoping you'd help me relax" Clary grinned like a cat and trailed her hands over his body and said "I'll work something out" Clary pulled him down kissing him hungrily while reaching down to kick her underwear off.

Jace ran hands hand over her body trying to get rid of her clothes quickly. Clary wrapped at arm around his shoulder and used her legs to push him down. Jace had learned a lot from having sex with clary frequently. She didn't like waiting for much. But if she wanted something to last she would do whatever to make sure it happened even if that means stopping him in the middle of something or taking a break. And she was quiet. She didn't scream or shout. She would moan every now and then but prefered to just stay quiet. He latched his lips onto her neck moving quickly.

Clary pushed her legs together and said "no, you tell me what wrong and the you'll get some" jace bit down gently and clary rubbed his neck and said "You gotta talk or you'll have to find some other form of release, i guarantee it won't be as good" She wide smile on her lips indicated that she knew exactly what is alternative would be. Jace sighed and said "pent up stress over my parents asking me questions about you that i don't want to answer" Clary frowned and asked "What could they possibly ask you?" Jace sighed and said "the age gap" Clary giggled and said "seriously?" Clary laughed and Said "I'm turning 20 this year. And you 23?" Jace nodded and said "I know it's just 3 years"

Clary stroked his hair and said "Does it bother you" jace shook his head and said "no, i don't give damn about it" clary nodded in agreement and said "then there you go, Now kiss me goldie" Jace smirked and said "As you wish my angel" clary giggled and said "Would you like to know something?" jace nodded and clary giggled as she said "you are not getting laid today" Jace laughed against her neck and said "I had a feeling" Clary wrapped herself around him and fell asleep comforted by how warm he was. Jace laid awake and played with her hair. He didn't need anything else, just clary laid next to him and him holding her. That's all he wanted.

…

Clary woke up to jace stroking her hair. She took his hand and said "come back" Jace chuckled and said "I have to go work, you can stay here" Clary smiled up at him and said "you're leaving me alone, knowing i could snoop around" Jace smiled and pecked her lips and said "nothing to hide from you angel" clary sighed and tucked herself back to bed falling asleep.

she woke up later reluctantly rolling out of bed. She wandered around the apartment and she didn't find anything weird. She wasn't really looking for it. She sat down in front of the big windows. And she just looked down at the people rushing around and the cars driving.

The days between christmas and new year were busy ones. But she never indulged in it. She sat back and just skipped out for a few days. And she felt the need to skip out. The intense feeling of wanting to run away from home. Like she had many of times before. And she was not even at home.

She sat there on the floor for hours. And just stared out the window. At some point she started crying. She wanted a break from everything. But she didn't want a break from jace. That was her problem. The one tearing at her heart and head. The feeling of being trapped came from wanting nothing more then to leave but not being able to.

The feeling of crying because your having an emotional breakdown is embarrassing enough. Having your boyfriends practically sister walk in on you is mortifying. Clary looked over her shoulder at isabelle who stood stock still in the living room. And clary sat on the floor in her bra and shorts crying her eyes out.

Isabelle tilted her head slightly and glanced back to the door for a seconds before signing out and dropping her bag. She walked over and sat down. Isabelle smiled slightly and reached out to brush her hair away from her face. Clary sniffled and Isabelle looked at her with concern and asked "You want to tell me what's wrong?" Clary's lips trembled and her tears flowed. Isabelle shook her head and said "I can call jace?, do you want that?" Clary Shook her head and said "Aline, i want Aline" Isabelle nodded and said "I can get her, Do you want me to stay?" Clary nodded and asked "you won't tell anyone right?" Her voice so shaky and broken that isabelle almost started crying. Isabelle shook her hair and said "no, I won't" Clary nodded and turned her head back to the window and said "I don't want to worry him" Isabelle nodded and pulled her phone out and called aline as promised.

Clary didn't hear what she said. She didn't listen. She sat there and crying. Isabelle sat beside her just holding her hand. She didn't know what to say. Admitting that you were wanting to run away was not really a positive thing.

Isabelle placed a hand on her shoulder and said "you look great clary. but did you know that your currently not wearing a shirt" Clary looked down at herself and said "I…I Didn't" Isabelle nodded and said "I'll go get you one, sit on the couch. aline should be here any second" Clary nodded and stood up and walked over to the couch and settled down in the corner of it.

Clary pulled on whatever shirt isabelle handed her and looked at her as she sat down by her feet. Straight ink black hair. Her makeup flawless not a single thing out of place. She looked photoshopped. Clary looked at her and asked "why did you come here?" Isabelle smiled and said "I was bored, looking for company. My brother was out on a date. Simon's working. I thought jace might be home" Clary nodded and said "He left early today" Isabelle nodded a smile still there. Clary looked away from her. The girl she knew she could trust. Jace trusted her, Aline trusted her. Simon trusted her.

"Did you hear what happened?" She saw isabelle nod and continued with "I love my family. I'd do anything for them. But I have morals. And one of them is standing up for myself even if it costs me. Choosing jace cost me. but i'd do it a hundred times" Clary wiped her tears away and said "I love him, I love him so much" Clary took a deep breath and said "I just want them to understand that i love him enough to do anything, it doesn't mean i hate them" Clary looked at isabelle with pleading eyes and said "Is that so hard to understand?" Isabelle shook her head and said "It isn't hard. But that's not why you were crying" Clary shook her head and waited for aline.

Aline arrived finally and came to clarys side and clary looked at his brothers girlfriend. The person who had comforted her when crying. The girl who didn't question her choices. Aline wiped her tears away and smiled. "Why are you crying?" Clary shrugged and said "I want to do something, but i can't. and it's so overwhelming to know you need to do something but you can bring along the thing keeping you whole" Aline frowned and said "you can't speak in code clary. i don't get it" Clary looked to isabelle who had her arm popped up against the back to rest her head in her hand. She smiled and said "you want to run away?" Clary nodded her tears beginning again and she choked out "and i can't, and it's eating me up" aline wrapped her arm around her shoulders and said "Why can't you" clary shook her head and said "I am away. the place of all worries is not where i am, but i feel so restricted. Like i can't move or breathe without doing something to push me of the ledge" Clary covered her face and said "I want jace. but i don't want him worried because he can't help. and i just want to get in my car and drive. and i can't do that with him. He doesn't want to go. He's fine" Her voice was so choked and raw that both girls tried hard not to let the sympathy show.

"I want a break, and i want an out. I want to freaking wipe the slate clean and just start over. So i won' feel like this. So i won't feel like im drowning in worry" Clary sat there hugging her body and aline and isabelle both held one hand on her. Clary just wouldn't crack open. Right now she wanted them gone. As far as they could go. But what would she do then. If there was no one there to hear her.

When jace came home both girls got up to meet him. Clary stayed put, She wouldn't break. Warm arms slipped around her and she curled into them. Jace pushed a hand thru her hair and whispered "You can talk to me angel. it's okay" Clary nodded and said "I want to run" Jace nodded and said "I've told you, I'll follow you" Clary shook her head and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She kept feeling the need to hold him. like a reassurance that he was really there. Jace hugged her close and whispered "I know you think i don't want to. but i want you. whatever it takes. work can wait. my parents can wait. you can't, I don't want to wait for you" Clary released a breath and then she was crying again her entire body shaking with her sobs. Jace held her mumbling soothing words.

Aline and Isabelle left. Jace and clary remained. Jace sighed and said "we can go clary, or we can isolate ourselves in this apartment, or we can just get in a car and drive" Clary pulled back and said "for how long?" jace shrugged and said "I don't know, I've been feeling like this city just isn't right for a long time. could be a week or a month or a bit longer" clary closed her eyes and said "I'm not good at opening up" jace smiled nodding and said "I know angel, i know"

He tugged at her chin so their eyes could meet and once they did. He could see the wall she had crumbling. It was always low with him but now it was gone. Clary sniffled and said "I just want to go. I don't care where. Or how long it takes to get there. I just want to be alone with you. no phone. no nothing. Just me and you" Jace nodded and said "we can go now, I just need to tell my parents we were not kidnapped" Clary reached out to run a hand thru his hair. He smiled and clary leaned forward kissing him softly. Jace kissed her back and clary wiped away the remaining tears and said "I feel so trapped, But im not. I can go anywhere. But i just feel like im drowning in the feeling of not being able to" Jace didn't not. He understood the feeling of being trapped but drowning. He couldn't understand.

Clary reached up once again to hold his face in her hands and said "you ever feel a weight right above your heart. That's anxiety" Jace nodded and clary placed her hand over his heart and said "My anxiety is surrounding me, I want to run. I have run many of times. just to escape so i could be alone with me. and not care about it. and it would ease a bit. I would go home and then a few months later i would do it again" Jace leaned their heads together and said "Then let's go, let me help you. even if you don't want it. I just want to be with you"

Clary sighed and said "you understand what it means right, no calls, no connection with anyone. Isolated" Jace nodded and said "I understand" Clary nodded and said "then tell me when your ready to go" Jace nodded and kissed her quickly before hugging her tightly.

 _ **You can't actually tell me you expected this. I didn't expect this.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Clary packed her things but not in a hurry. She didn't need everything only the clothes and her toiletries. No weapons no electronics nothing but her clothes. Jace laid on the bed on the phone waiting for his father ro pick up. Clary zipped her bag shut and sat beside him.

Her call had not been made yet. "Jace?" His father answered the phone and jace said "Hi dad just needed to tell you that i'm going away" There was a moment of silence before they heard his father sigh "okay, for how long?" Jace smiled at clary as he replied "I haven't decided, just needed to tell you im not being kidnapped. I won't be answering my phone, and you can't reach clary at the moment" Clary nodded and stephens voice boomed thru the phone "WHAT!, This is not acceptable. your mother will be worried sick" Clary ducked her head, her hair created a curtain around her face as she whispered "We can drive past, I'll explain" Jace reached up pushing her hair back as he said "Dad we'll be around soon. make sure no one is there and that you and mom are ready" He hung up the line and clary said "i'm sorry i shouldn't have asked you to come, or told you" Jace shook his head and said "No, you have done nothing wrong and i would have been mad if you hadn't told me"

Clary leaned forward and touched their heads together and her arms circled his shoulder. Jace wrapped his arms around her body pressing his hand between her shoulder blades so she was pressed against him. He kissed her lightly and said "I know you don't feel well, just let me finish packing and then we can go. do you need anything?" Clary shook her head and said "just you"

Jace packed his things as clary dialled her mother's number. She pressed the phone against her ear and waited for her to pick up. "Honey?, clary is that you?" Clary closed her eyes and said "yeah. it's me" Her mother sounded relieved. Clary clenched her eyes shut and said "Mommy" Her voice quiet and shalky "Honey, what's wrong?" clary took a shaky breath through trembling lips and said " i need to go away" Clary sighed as her mother voice quickly responded "Wait, tell me what's wrong. how long?. I haven't seen you in a while" Clary blinked away her tears and said "I just feel like i can't" Her throat closed up and her mother seemed to let the words sink in before asking "Can't?, what is it you can't?" Clary shook her head as if her mother could see her and said "anything, I just can't do anything. I need a break. You won't be able to reach me, so i just wanted to to tell you im safe and that im not alone" Her mother replied instantly "I love you darling, stay safe. I'll tell aline and your father and your brother" Clary whispered out a quick "I love you all" before she hung up the phone.

Jace locked up his apartment taking everything he could possibly need. Clary stood beside him holding his hand. Her hair braided down one side of her head and her hood up. Jace had slept for an hour. She had just laid beside him letting her eyes rest. Jace led her over to his car and placed their bags in the back. They got into the car and jace kept a hand on her leg during the entire drive.

They arrived and jace parked swiftly and rushed around to pull her out of the car. He Held her hand as they walked up the steps to the front door. They entered and jace called "I'm here" His mother exited the living room and said "come with me" They walked into the living room and jace pulled clary over to a seat and sat down with her by his side.

Celine sat down and asked "Are you going to tell me what this is all about" Jace reached up and pushed the hood of clarys head and let the light fall on her pale face with red eyes and her blotchy nose and puffy lips. Celine quickly turned from resigned to concerned. Clary turned away and laid her head on jace's shoulder. He kissed her head and said "She wants to leave for a while and i want to go with her, it's on her termes. no contact no nothing just her and me alone" Celine nodded and said "Is she okay?, everyone needs a break but if this is something else she might need some help" Jace shook his head and said "she has me, We both need this" His mother nodded and said "your father knows he can't stop you but he just wants to talk to you, he's in his office"

Clary sat up and jace gave her a kiss on her head before walking away. Clary watched him leave and celine sat down beside her and asked her a question. But she didn't listen She was being rude and she knew it. But if she spoke she would cry and she didn't want to cry anymore. So they sat there in silence before celine said "he wouldn't be fine if you left him. he needs you just like you do him. now go and get better and don't come back until you feel like you normally do. I miss the happy clary" Clary turned her head and her eyes scanned over celines face. Honest and clear. She had no wall. Clary lips thinned as she tried to smile. She seemed to accept it because she nodded and said "He loves you very much"

as jace came back she got to her feet walking straight into his arms. Celine hugged them both goodbye and stephen have his son a hug and wrapped his arm around clary and whispered "He'd break if you left him" She pulled back and stood by jace as he said his goodbyes. Clary took jace's hand and they left.

 _ **once again you are all welcome to tell me what you think, how else am i suposed to improve and make till less horrible**_


	34. Chapter 34

They drove off in the early morning. The freeway empty. Clary's eyes scanned the signs and even tho she didn't care where they were going she was starting to think that jace hadn't decided. His hand was still clutching hers.

"Jace, where are we going?" Jace glanced at her quickly not wanting to look away from the road and said "I never actually said that did I?" Clary drew her brows together and wondered why he wouldn't just say where. They were a long way away from any big city so that was out of the question. but she didn't ask again She really didn't care enough.

Jace pulled of the freeway and into a small town and stopped at a grocery store and looked at her with a smile as he said "I know you like to live on coffee but i need food" Clary hopped out of the car without answering him. Her blank stare was enough for him to get that she wasn't in the talking mood. jace kept an arm around her waist as he took a cart and led her inside. He picked up random things and clary grabbed things she knew she would eat.

Jace seemed to consider her to as he selected the few things he knew she liked. But the only thing he really went in there for was the mangos. And not just the fruit. He got mango ice cream and mango juice. The only thing clary actually requested was chocolate. Jace smiled and let her lead the way.

They checked out with a big number of bags. Jace loaded it into the car and clary leaned against the side and asked "Where are we going?" Jace closed the back and said "I own a place out here. as you put it an escape. usually just come for a day or two but it's remote private and no one knows about it" Clary nodded and asked "is it far?" Jace shook his head and said "no just outside the town. a nice view of the woods" Clary sat back down in the car.

Jace started the car and continued his drive. Passing the movie theater and the mall and the centre of town. Pulling up on a rode with the sign 'private property' He stayed on that rode for a while until it ended by a wooden house.

Jace looked at her and said "welcome to my escape" Clary didn't look at him. She opened the door and jace followed and said "like i said it's isolated so if you want to roam around the woods it's all my land. it's fenced in" Clary nodded hesitantly. Her eyes were stuck on the house.

A wooden house the wood painted in a brownish black. It look so foreign in looked like something out of a picture and something that easily could have been somewhere colder surrounded by snow.

She drew her eyes away and walked to the back of the car. She opened the boot of the car and jace watched as she picked up multiple bags with food and started toward the door. Jace walked ahead of her and turned the alarm off and unlocked the door.

Jace walked inside and led her inside to the kitchen. Clary but the bags down and started emptying them. Jace left to get the rest of it. Clary opened the fridge to find it empty. She started putting things away and sort them into the cupboards. Jace brought in the rest of it and she put them away as he brought their things inside. She didn't really want to explore. She went to her right where jace had disappeared to.

She walked down the hall and at the end there were windows. Big ones as well as a door outside to a wooden deck. She didn't go there. there was a door on either side of the hallway the difference. one was open. She peeked inside and found a bed tucked into a corner and a big bookshelf.. she stepped inside and again jace and his big closets. there were two doors and she didn't need to guess what they contained. she quietly walked over and leaned against the doorframe. He was unpacking. She moved away and peeked inside the bathroom. A big shower and two sinks. She smiled slightly as she noted the marble sink and muttered "so extra"

She faced the bed and pulled her hoodie over her head and shrugged her jeans off. she was wearing a shirt of jace's so it covered her butt. She folded them and placed them inside the door of the closet where jace was absorbed in organizing. Clary pushed back the covers and climbed in.

….

Jace finished later and frowned at the small neat pile by the door. He left it and looked out into the room where his eyes found clary in bed.

He smiled slightly as he realised that she wasn't asleep. She might be trying to fall asleep but at the moment she wasn't. He pulled his shirt off and climbed into bed with her.

Clary turned around pulling him closer and wrapping her arms around him. Jace kissed her cheek and whispered "Everyone needs a break" Clary wrapped herself around him. Jace hugged her close and said "It will be fine angel" Clary shook her head as her tears started falling. Jace rubbed his hand up and down her back mumbling comforting words.

Clary cried onto his shoulder and cried out quietly "I love you, and i feel horrible for taking you away" Jace shook his head his hand smoothing her hair down and she looked up at him with blurry eyes. "I came willingly angel, I don't want to be without you. even for just a while" Clary leaned up and kissed him firmly.

Jace held her cheek softly as his stomach knotted. Only she could make him feel like he didn't know what was going to happen. Only she could kiss him with so much emotion. Clary pulled back and said "I love you" She smiled thru the tears and said "I love you so much" Jace nodded and breathed out "I love you too. my own little angel" Clary nodded and said "just making sure you didn't forget" Jace gave a short laugh and said "I never could forget you or how i feel about you" Clary wrapped her helf around him once more and kissed his neck and said "Goodnight jace" Jace leaned his head on top or hers as he held her body half on his and said "goodnight clary"


	35. Chapter 35

Jace crawled out of bed and changed into sweats and pulled on shoes and rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the door. He started jogging. Clary in turn rolled out of bed and started her push ups and followed along with sit ups. After about a week of cuddling and crying clary was ready to snap and their joint solutions was a routine. It had been almost 2 months. Jace would run for an hour and she would train.

She pushed herself off the floor and took a shower. As she stepped out jace came inside. He smiled at her and said "i'll be right out, start on breakfast" Clary pulled on clothes and entered the kitchen.

whisking eggs and frying bacon. As jace entered she pointed to the bowl of chopped up mangoes. Jace smiled and asked "How are you this morning?" Clary smiled and said "I am a bit tired, someone kept me up late" Jace grinned and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and said "I know what you mean, I kept hearing you scream my name" Clary chuckled and said "Have you been dreaming again?, because that's not what i meant" He leaned his chin on top of her head and said "I always dream about you" Clary smiled and poured the eggs into the pan and said "sit, it's almost done with theese disgusting eggs you somehow like" He nodded and pecked her cheek.

Clary poured the eggs on his plate and grabbed both plates and placed one in front of him and one down in front of herself. They ate in silence and clary watched him shovel it down. He did most mornings, always hungry after running. He caught her looking and asked "penny for your thoughts?" Clary raised her eyebrows and asked "how old are you?" He smirked and clary sighed "I was thinking we should head home tomorrow"

Clary watched as his eyebrows almost touched his hairline and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He recovered quickly and asked "really?, you sure" the surprise was clear. Clary nodded and said "Aline should be pretty far along and I feel better and a lot calmer and I think it's time" He nodded and said "As you wish" He smiled and took her hand in his and said "We should make coming here a thing, it's been so relaxing" Clary nodded and said "We should"

Packing up their things took half the day. They finished just in time for dinner and jace took his place by the stove as clary turned on music and watched him cook. Something they both realized was that she did that a lot, She just watched. Jace would glance and stare but she just watched everything. She explained it as memorizing a moment. Like she would need it later to capture it in some way.

Jace served up their food and clary happily ate it all. They cuddled up in bed everything ready to go in the morning. Jace hugged her hips his head on her chest listening to her heart as she combed thru his hair. He sighed and asked "What do you think they will say?" Clary smiled as she gazed out the window at the moon and said "Where have you been?, What were you thinking, Have you gone mad, Why didn't you call" Her voice so carefree that jace chuckled as she finished and said "all of the above" Clary nodded and said "all of the above, I don't think i'll call my parents immediately, we should call yours, they might be worried" Jace kissed her belley and said "I'm sure your are as well" Clary smiled and said "yeah but they have a pregnant woman to worry about, i just want to observe for a while" Jace Pushed himself up on his arms and leaned down kissing her.

Clary lightly held his jaw in her hands as they lips moved. He pulled back and laid down beside her gathering her up in his arms and fell asleep. Clary smiled up at his as he slept and whispered "I love you so much" She closed her eyes and drifted off soon after.


	36. Chapter 36

They sat in the car once again but this time on the way home. All the windows down and old music filled the car. Jace held her hand and resten them in her lap. They were almost at their destination.

all morning they had procrastinated. Falling back into bed and then jace had his shower and clary had hers and after their breakfast they layed in bed. Clary smiled as jace turned up on the driveway that belonged to his parents.

Parking the car both of them climbed out. Walking up to the door holding hands. Jace knocked on the door and kissed clary's head preparing himself. Clary squeezed his hand reassuringly and whispered "it's okay"

They looked at the door as it opened. Celine smiled softly and began to say 'Hello' But paused mid way. Jace smiled and said "we're back" celine threw her arms around his hugging him tightly. Clary smiled lovingly at the both of them. Celine released her son and threw her arms around clary. Clary hugged her back for a moment. Celine pulled back and opened the door for them. Jace pulled clary along inside as his mother hurried away to get her husband.

Jace wrapped his one arm tightly around clary waist holding her close. Clary smiled up at him and said "relax" Jace looked down and kissed her head before taking a deep breath. his parents entered and his father enveloped jace in a tight hug and suprising all of them gave clary one as well.

Celine suffled them into the livingroom and asked "So you're back now?" They both nodded and she looked at clary "Not that it's okay to ask but are you better?" Clary nodded and said "I am" she nodded as she said it and jace kissed her head. The Conversation continued on going from them to dinner "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Stephen looked to clary and asked "Have you spoken to your family" Clary shook her head and said "No and im not planing on it, not all of them" Celine nodded and gave both of them a sheepish smile as she said "they are comming for dinner" Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath and mumbled "exuse me" She quickly walked out of the room and covered her face.

She leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. Jace appered by her side and asked "do you want to leave?" Clary sighed deeply and said "of course but i don't want to drag you away" Jace smiled and said "you could always just stay in my room, I'll sneak you out later" clary chuckled and said "I'm being serious i'll just do something" Jace shook his head and said "No you won't you'll find a way to stick around and torture yourself with watching and not being able to join" Clary smiled and said "right you are, Do you have a laptop i can use" Jace nodded and poked his head insidetugging clary forward so his parents could see her.

He walked forward and asked "would either of you mind clary hiding in my room" They shrugged while clary glared at him "nice words, you must really love me" Jace smirked and said "i'm not the one who is about to hack into our security camera feed" Clary slapped his arm and said "I wasn't" Jace looked down at her and said "look at me and say it again" Clary huffed and said "watch it" Jace wiggled his eyebrows and said "but that is what you where going to do, don't lie" Clary shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest and said "I wasn't lying, I was denying" Jace nodded and said "of course" His parents smiled and said "Clary you are more then welcome to wait not hide and i'll log you in you don't need to hack in" Clary smiled and with one last scowl at jace walked out.

Jace opened the bedroom door and found clary on his bed her phone in front of her. "you kept it" Jace nodded and said "I did" Clary turned it on and watched as it pinged with missed calls and messages. She picked it up and clicked Aline's number.

Jace entered the bathroom and clary waited nervously as it rang. "Clary?" Clary smiled and said "yeah, it's me, can you talk" Aline hummed and said "yeah theres no one here" Clary smiled and said "I'm back in the city, I just wanted to know how thing were going" Clary fumbled with her shirt anxious. "Well it's been okay, I'm getting really big, It's a girl and i miss you, we all do specially your mom" Clary smiled and said "I herd you have a dinner today?" Aline sighed and said "the herondales have been very kind during the past weeks" Clary swallowed and said "I'm not going but i'm here so if you feel like you can stand seeing me i'll be in jace's room, just don't tell on me" Aline sniffled amd said "okay, we miss you clary" Clary smiled and said "I just need to get well, I'm better but somethings wrong aline, i'm just trying to figure out what wrong with me" Jace settled down behind her and hugged her.

Aline said goodbye and clary dropped the phone and said "Do i just walk down and say 'I think im sick' jace come on" Jace shrugged and said "you don't have to ask my mother but she would keep it quiet, a hospital wouldn't" Clary nodded and said "I know just….. just hold me for a while" Jace wrapped his arms around her and said "It will work out"


	37. Chapter 37

Clary sat my jace's desk a drink in her hand the security feed streaming on his laptop. Clary watched as they entered, Aline smiled and as her parents and brother stared at him aline gave him a light hug. "Nice to see you again how is clary doing" Jace smiled and said "much better?" Her brother broke his tranze and asked "better, was she not good?" Jace shook his head and said "a lot happened and she was overwhelmed and stressed, but she's better" Clary chuckled and her parents both gave jace a hug.

They made small talk and clary just watched her mother, She was currently looking at jace probably looking for information about her absent daughter. They ate with light conversation and clary watched as aline started acting off. Both women noticed and celine asked "are you okay honey?" Aline shook her head and said "I need to go lie down" Celine nodded and said "i'll take you to guest room" They made their way out and clary smiled at how worried her brother looked.

Clary watched as the dinner continued. The door opened and aline poked her head inside. Clary stood up and aline smiled widely rushing forward to hug her. clary smiled and placed a hand on the round belly and said "seems your little girl is eager to get out" Aline nodded and said "you look different" Clary pulled her over to the bed and sat her down.

She held her hands and said "I don't want you to worry, but when i went away I was a mess" Aline nodded and clary took a deep breath "I recovered from the stress the first couple of days but i was jumpy, on edge, the smallest things would have me on the edge almost crying" Aline frowned and asked "that doesn't sound good" Clary smiled sadly and said "Jace wants me to go to the doctors because i can't handle anything" Aline nodded and asked "but can you function"

Clary frowned and said "I'm okay i just have a lot of nerves and anxiety and it's constant so i haven't been able to come back" Aline nodded and said "Isabelle planned a baby shower for me, it's in two days at some restaurant, your parents can't come, but would you like too?" Clary watched the hope fill her eyes, the sadness creeping up and clary nodded and said "of course, just be prepared i might just leave" aline nodded and said "I missed you so much" clary hugged her and said "me too, how are you actually feeling" aline smiled and said "I need to lie down" Clary chuckled and moved the laptop to bed as stroked alines hair as she laid watching the dinner.

Aline rubbed her belly and asked "who is that outside the front door?" Clary zoomed in on the picture and dialed jace's number. "Yes" Clary smiled and said "there's someone outside your front door, currently trying to break the lock" she watched jace stood up and said "really?" Clary sighed and said "Very tall. black hair" Jace neared the front door and she said "were you expecting someone?" Jace shrugged and opened the door. she man straightened up and jace sighed "Will, why are you picking the lock" he shrugged and said "you were having dinner" Jace sighed and faced a camera and said "he's my cousin" clary hummed and said "okay then, are you almost done with dinner?" Jace nodded and clary said "okay, you know where to find me, should i send down aline?" jace nodded and said "that would be good" Clary hung up and jace turned to his cousin.

Clary helped aline up from the bed gave her a big hug and walked her to the staircase. She gave her a quick hug before watching from around the corner. they all said goodbye and left and clary leaned against the railing. Will glanced up and said "Who is that?" Clary did a little wave and jace said "that is my beautiful girlfriend" Clary smiled and made her way down the stairs. she walked passed will and stood by jace. he wrapped an arm around her waist and will raised an eyebrow and asked "oh so not so much a fuckboy anymore" Clary narrowed her eyes at him and said "no, now excuse us we need to get going" Clary turned and gave celine a hug and as well as stephen. she walked passed will and in the corner of her eye she saw him raise a hand so she turned grabbed his hand twisted it behind his back and kicked the back of his knees sending him down on his knees.

Celine laughed quietly and said "i think we must have forgot to say her name is clary morgenstern" Will grunted and clary rolled her eyes and pushed him down on the floor and said "well it was not so nice meeting you goodbye, jace i'll be in the car" she walked off and jace stood laughing at will and said "im keeping her at a distance" Jace nodded and said "goodbye"

Jace and clary drove to his apartment. Brining their bags up with them they entered the elevator and jace asked "Did you talk to her?" Clary nodded and said "briefly, her babyshower is in two days, she wanted me to come" Jace put his arms over her shoulders and said "you think you could handle that?" Clary sighed deeply and said "I better try" Jace smiled and walked her to the door. Unlocking it and entering the familiar place.

Clary climbed into bed and jace joined her shortly kissing her cheek and stretching out. Clary tucked herself along his body one arm over his chest as the other supported her head. Jace placed his hand on top of hers and asked "are you going to sleep?" Clary smiled and said "Yeah i think so" Jace nodded and instantly fell asleep. Clary closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Clary stood in a simple white dress that had thin straps over her shoulders and a not too deep neck line. she wore black heels and had her hair out with tamed curls. She looked perfectly ready. But she still stood in front of the mirror tugging at her dress.

Jace walked in to the bathroom again and said "angel you look good, don't fuss" He moved hers hands down the sides of her body resting them on his hips and leaned down pressing his lips to her neck. Clary smiled biting her lips slightly as he began nibbling. He pulled away and whispered "if you don't want to go, I could always take this off for you" Clary grinned turning around his hands still moved to hold her hips and said "I'm going, but you can drive me and then when i come home you can take it off" Jace smirked his eyes twinkling. clary moved her hands to his arms holding them. tracing them up to his shoulders. He leaned down kissing her softly. clary moved her lips against his.

Jace walked with her his hand on her waist. They stopped outside the restaurant and clary reached up her hands locking behind his neck. Pulling him in for a long meaningful kiss. she pulled away slightly and said "i'll be fine?" Jace smiled bumping his nose against hers and said "yes you will be, remember what the doctor said, now go and have fun and I'll see you at home" Clary grinned and gave him one last kiss before entering.

She opened the door and looked up to see aline and isabelle and the rest of the guest all staring. She smiled and asked "Am i late?" Aline shook her head grinning and said "no, We were just watching your little exchange, looks like i don't have to ask what you've been up to recently" All girls in the room grinned and clary blushed furiously.

She walked in to the room and isabelle asked "are you not denying it?" She wore a smirk and looked very pleased with herself. clary shrugged and said "Nope he's very attentive to what i want" They all sniggered and laughed and clary took her seat next to Aline.

Conversations carried on and aline asked "so is that what you did when you were away, have sex?" Clary shook her head and said "we actually didn't, I haven't been able to" She smiled and said "no wonder you both kiss like that if you haven't been doing it" Aline smiled as clary blushed and said "pretty sure i promised he could peel the dress of me when i come home" Aline grinned and said "you look good" Clary nodded and handed her the gift she brought and said "not really useful but i think you will like it"

When it was time to open the gifts aline sat by a table and the rest of them sat around her. Clary smiled as she received gift baskets of bottles and diapers as well as a big amount of clothes. Clary watched as she picked up her gift last. A small bok light pink box with white ribbon. She opened the box and pulled out the little silver baby rattle a smile on her lips and then she saw it. she covered her mouth as it dropped open. Along the handle of it was the morgenstern family crest. A falling star. aline put it back in the box and walked over to clary wrapping her arms around her. "Thank you, it means so much to me" Clary patted her back and whispered "you're apart of the family now"

Aline recovered from her emotional state. Most guest had left early and isabelle and clary were sat with Aline folding the items. As they finished aline asked "How are you doing?" clary smiled and looked to isabelle who was smirking and said "pretend im not here" Clary sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. "I went to the doctors yesterday" Aline nodded and isabelle placed a hand on her arm. Clary smiled and looked to the floor. "I was diagnosed with panic disorder and general anxiety disorder" Aline pulled her into a hug and clary laughed lightly and said "quite the shock to me" she took a deep breath and said "my whole meltdown at the apartment was the aftermath of a panic attack, and i didn't know" Isabelle took a hold of her hand and said "How are you holding up" Clary smiled and said "fine now that i know i'm not going crazy" she laughed as she said the last part and smiled sadly.

Aline held her other hand and asked "What brought it on?" clary swallowed and took a breath as she said "drastic changes, can be genetic but based on the test they said severe stress, so i've been instructed to deal and fins things that keep me calm" Both girls hugged her close and clary wiped her tears and hugged them.

Their little party was interrupted when the door opened and john waltzed inside. Clary quickly wiped her tears and stood up. Her brother stared at her in shock. Clary smiled shyly and said "Hi" He looked at her and asked "So you're back now?" Clary nodded and said "that's the idea" she took a step forward and said "if it means anything, I missed you" Her brother's stony look cracked in to a wide smile and he rushed forward and brought her into a big hug that lifted her off her feet.

clary smiled as he set her down and said "I really have missed you" he nodded and said "I believe you, and we have all missed you as well" Clary smiled as she turned and faced the girls. She smiled and said "what we talked about stay's between us until I've figured my shit out" Aline nodded and said "I promise i'll shut up about this one" Clary chuckled and gave them all one last hug before she was on her way.


	39. Chapter 39

Clary laid in bed underneath ran her hands thru his hair as he placed feathery kisses over her heart. clary herd his phone start to ring. He pushed himself of her laying beside her he answered it "Hi Aline" clary looked over as jace reached for her hand. "Yeah she's here" Clary smiled and reached for the phone.

Jace gave it to her. Clary sighed and asked "I'm here" Clary momentarily froze as she said "Hi i have your mom down in the garage, are you up for a visit" Clary stuttered "you told her?" jace frowned at her discomfort and asked "angel?" Aline paused over the phone and said "john mentioned you and she wouldn't stop nagging i thought better me then john to bring her" Clary handed jace his phone before getting out of bed picking up his dress shirt and pulling it on.

Jace listened to aline over the phone as he worriedly watched clary slowly walk into the bathroom. Jace sighed and said "I will text you the code" he hung up and did as promised before tugging on sweatpants and following clary who sat on the floor in front by the toilet. Clary breathed slowly, Jace sat down behind her pulling her back so she could rest on him.

Clary took ahold of his hands and said "I think im having a panic attack" Jace rubbed her arms and said "just focus on here and now, what you can see and hear and feel" Clary nodded and mumbled "the floor, the light, the traffik, the shower, you" Jace nodded and said "I'm here, I'm going to go and open the door and then im going to comeback and you can decide if you want to say hello or not" clary nodded and said "I feel really sick, and it's hard to breathe" Jace nodded and said "just a minute angel" He got up and walked up to the front door and opened it quietly and immediately blocked both women from entering.

He smiled and said "Clary is a bit shaken, Can't tell you why but you can wait in the livingroom and i'll go check if she wants to say hello" Aline nodded and jocelyn looked at him and said "she's my daughter" Jace nodded and said "i know but right now clary's a bit unstable and needs some distance, it's why she didn't want it getting out that she was back" Aline nodded and said "I understand and we will wait in the living room" Jace sighed and made his way back to clary who was sat in the same spot tears trickling down her cheeks.

Jace pulled her upright setting her down on top of the sink. she held his hand lightly and said "I need a minute, to breathe" jace nodded and lightly stroked her leg. Clary took a deep breath and whispered "I'm okay now" Clary nodded and stilled jace's hand on her lag and said "I'll come out, just stall them" Jace smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth before walking away.

He entered the living room where aline sat rubbing her belly and jocelyn looked out the windows. Jace sat down and said "She just needs a minute" Jocelyn looked at him and asked "how was your trip?" Jace smiled and said "relaxing, quiet and peaceful" Jace looked to aline and asked "how long do you have left?" aline sighed and said " around a month" Jace smiled and said "did you like the gift?" aline nodded smiling fondly.

Clary came around the corner her hair tied up in a ponytail and she was dressed in shorts and a hoodie. She took her seat next to jace and he wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. Clary smiled and said "not sure what he told you but i just..." She closed her eyes and took a calming breath and hurriedly wiped her tears. she collected herself and said "I'm having a hard time adjusting to some new things" Her mother nodded and said "I just wanted to see you" Clary nodded turning her head so she could rest it against jace.

Jace kissed her head and said "Come Aline. let's give them some space. He walked over to her helping her up and then leading her to the kitchen" He looked over his shoulder he saw aline looking worriedly at clary. She sat holding her breath. He smiled and called "Angel, breathe" Clary took a breath and jace smiled and said "just keep on breathing" clary nodded and jace left with Aline.

Clary looked at her mother and said "It's not that I haven't missed you because i have" Her mother smiled and clary moved to sit beside her and wrapped her in a hug. Her mother sighed and said "you know your dad used to have panic attacks too" Clary froze and her mother pulled back slightly and said "I knew you had anxiety sweetie but..." Clary sniffled and said "they said it was the stress" Her mother nodded and said "i take it you didn't know?" Clary shook her head and said "I found out yesterday, anxiety attacks and panic attacks is what happened before i left, and they kept happening until it got better and then now im just trying to breathe" Her mother nodded and said "How's jace?" Clary smiled shyly down and said "great, better now that im not bursting into tears 24/7" her mother smiled and said "I just needed to know you were well and alive" Clary stood up and held her hand out.

Clary pulled her mother into the kitchen where jace was kneeling by Aline feeling was feeling the baby kick. Clary smiled fondly. aline smiled up at her and said "come and feel" Clary walked up and jace place her hand under his swift but gentle kick brought a smile to her face.

Clary hugged jace around his waist as jace smiled and said "thank you for coming " aline and her mother nodded leaving them. Jace smiled and dipped down kissing her swiftly. clary wrapped her arms around his shoulders and responded eagerly. Jace pulled back and said "I'm taking you to bed and you will find that i am very passionate about loving you" Clary giggled and let him pick her up.

 _ **Tell me what you like or don't, leave a review and make my day**_


	40. Chapter 40

Jace at a corner of the vip section of pandemonium and watched as clary brought bump and grind to a new level. Clary stood atop their table dancing. Jace grinned up at her. What else could he do. He hand a front row seat to every part of her.

Isabelle arrived and wasted no time in jumping up on the same table dancing with clary. Simon awkwardly sat down on the couch close to the edge. Jace laughed and said "angel come down" Clary turned to simon and smiled in greeting. He gave her a smile in return but then looked down. Clary climbed off the table and sat down by jace.

Jace wrapped his arm around her hip and kissed her cheek before whispering "dancing on the table is hot, but I would prefer if it was for my eyes only" He kissed her ear and she grinned and turned giving him a sweet kiss and whispering "maybe i can do it with you on a table at home?" Jace's eyes widened and clary wiggled her eyebrows and said "dance that is" Jace grinned and turned to their friends.

Isabelle smiled and said "How are you both? are we interrupting your private show" Jace chuckled and said "no, sit back and enjoy. and we are both good" Isabelle nodded and said "Who is our third guest?" Clary nodded to the door as magnus entered and isabelle whistled and gasped "I'm in love" Simon wrapped his arms around her body making it clear that she was his. magnus grinned as he came closer his eyes mirroring clarys amusement "I don't swing that way darling"

He sat down looking around "my babe is missing?" Clary looked around frowned slightly as she looked for someone who matched the description she was given. She turned to magnus and asked "blue eyes?" Magnus nodded smiling with mischief as he asked "will you find him for me?" Clary nodded and made her way down the stairs.

Magnus turned to jace the second she was out of earshot and asked "How is she doing?" Jace nodded running a hand thru his hair and smiling tightly. There was no way of telling how clary was doing when she very often just up and left. "She knows how to handle it now, but it's very frequent. But she's better" Clary came back dragging someone along behind her.

She released him and made her way over. Jace gaped as he saw who she had been dragging and asked "Alec?" Izzy was staring at the man her eyes shocked. Magnus frowned and looked around looking very confused, Clary turned to jace concerned that we would grow mad. Magnus frowned and asked "you don't like my babe?"

Isabelle frowned shook her head before turning to his and asking "he's your babe?" magnus grinned as he nodded and isabelle stood up and turned to the man "you're gay and haven't told me?" Clary turned to jace who sighed "that's her brother?" Clary bit her lip and nodded slowly. Feeling like she wasn't meant to witness this.

Alec scratched the back of his neck and said "I meant to tell you, In fact i was going to at dinner tomorrow" Isabelle rushed forward wrapping him in hug. Clary sighed and said "I thought she was going to hit him in some sort of way and then hug him" Jace chuckled and clary was relieved to see his smile back.

Alec sat down beside magnus who threw an arm over his shoulders. jace grinned as he stated "about time" Alec sighed and said "yeah, it was" He looked to clary and with a smitk on his lips and judgment in his voice asked "so you are the one who pulled him away from civilization for all that time" Clarys grin slipped and she looked away.

Hiding her face in jace's shoulder. Jace narrowed his eyes at Alec clearly recenting him for what he said. He took a look at clary who was still looking upset and said "She didn't drag me, I love her and i'd follow her to hell if it meant not spending time apart" He growled out his words.

Clary pushed away and walked towards the bar. Jace shook his head and said "The fuck is wrong with you, She's the best thing that ever happened to me. and you send her crying the second you meet her" Alec watched shocked as clary hopped over the table by the bar. Magnus sighed deeply and muttered "god she's going to hate you"

Clary landed on the other side and swiped up a bottle of vodka and ripped the cap of. The bartender made his way over and clary pulled out the gun from the back of her jeans and clicked of security and snarled "leave!" The guy backed away and left. Clearly he wasn't aware of the customers at this club.

Clary took a long swig of the drink. scrunching her nose up as it burned her throat. She intended the drown out the hurt that he had caused. Jace approached her and she waved her gun at him as he neared. He raised a brow at her she wasn't going to aim it at him. She pointed the bottle in his direction and "I'm getting drunk" She took a big sip of the bottle.

Jace took her gun and put it on the side. He tugged the bottle from her hand and set it down. He kissed her forehead and said "we are going to walk back there and he is going to apologize to you and then we are having a nice night with our friends" He looked into her eyes as he spoke.

reaching forward holding his jacket. jace leaned down his face hovering inches away from hers. Clary leaned forward the tiniest bit kissing him. Jace kissed her back softly. They both knew that if they picked up the pace they wouldn't want to stop. Clary pulled back and said "that really hurt to hear" Jace pressed his lips firmly against hers clary tilted her head to the side needing the comfort. Parting clary smiled sadly and said "thank you" smiling Jace tucked her gun back in her jeans and walked behind her.

Sitting back down jace held her waist securing her to the spot. Alec leaned forward his elbows on his knees as he smiled slightly. Clary kept her face cold but he still tried talking "I grew up with jace, I didn't like how my best friend vanished because he got a girl, you two leaving is none of my business. I'm very sorry for saying what i did?"

Clary narrowed her eyes lifting her chin slightly. "did you not mean what you said?" Alec shrugged and was confused when he couldn't break eye contact with her. Jace kissed her ear and whispered "it's okay clary" Clary still held his eyes as he answered "I was slightly upset and meant something along the lines of 'Nice to meet you, Glad you came back'" Clary tilted her head and asked "so you didn't mean it?" Alec shrugged his face growing tense from the discomfort said "not really in the way i said it?"

Clary frowned slightly and held his eyes as she asked "So you didn't mean that you are a bit upset that i 'dragged him away?' and you didn't mean that you would have rather him stayed while i left?'" Alec swallowed and said "In a way i did mean that" Clary nodded and broke the contact to see magnus pinching the bridge of his nose as he said "you need to stop manipulating people" Clary leaned back in her seat her smile still not returning and said " He apologized for something he didn't regret" Jace kissed her cheek and said "but he's secretly glad he just doesn't know it yet"

Clary hugged izzy and simon goodbye followed by kissing magnus on his cheek. she looked to alec and In spite of him apologizing she held a grudge. Clary looked away and waited for jace. Jace gave him a hug and tugged her away. pulling her out of the club jace held a steady grip on her waist.

They stopped at a park bench. Sitting down jace pulled clary down into his lap and asked "Are you going to tell me why you didn't like Alec?" Clary sighed and said "The insult, the way he looked at me like i was using you, the lack of trust for you" Clery turned around her legs stretching out over the bench.

Jace rubbed her back leaning their heads together. His eyes closed as he held her close. Clary held his face in her hands tracing his jaw. Clary traced his cheekbone with her thumbs and whispered "I love you" Jace smiled turned his head hissing her hand. He was upset with her. She knew that. if he hadn't been he would have met her eyes.

Walking home hand in hand they took the elevator. Walking inside jace suddenly lifted clary up by her waist. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist. Jace pressed his face into her neck and clary wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She didn't protest and she had no intention of talking. He walked them into the living room where he sat down. Clary ran her fingers thru his hair and asked "tell me what's wrong?" Jace stayed where he was. clary could feel the teardrops on her shoulder. She rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

Jace pulled away from her and whispered "I can't lose you" clary smiled and kissed him lightly before wiping away his tears. She smiled as tears welled in her own eyes. leaning their heads together and closing her eyes she whispered "You won't" jace hugged her tightly.

Jace kissed her neck softly and in a strained voice said "I will always choose you, and it makes me upset when people doubt us" Clary blinked shocked and said "you don't need to choose, jace i don't need to be best friends with all of your friends, i just don't want them to disrespect me" Jace pulled away his eyes wet and his face getting tear stained.

Clary wiped his years away and kissed his trembling lips and whispered "you know me, I'm not exactly welcoming, it was just a dumb move on his part" Her voice soothed him. Taking a deep breath he asked "do you want me to talk to him?" Clary smiled and shook her head and said "I'm sure magnus will handle him just fine" Jace nodded tucking his face into her neck one again.

Clary pushed his jacket off and stroked his back trying to make him relax. if it hadn't been for the ringtone she would have thought it was jace trying to grope her. she reached for her phone in her back pocket and answered without looking. "Hello?" She ran her free hand over his hair. "Clary?" Clary tensed slightly at her father's voice. Clary swallowed and and said "I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten what i sound like"

Jace holding her and her fingers coming thru his hair kept her calm. Still the anger for her father was a bit much for her. "I heard you were back, I wanted to talk with you?" Clary hugged jace letting him calm her. "Talk about what?, I'm sure you remember that you were very supporting of the idea of not seeing me again" Her tone was cold but not angry. Jace pressed kisses to her shoulder. Clary closed her eyes trying to relax when her father answered "My anger got the best of me, I do want to see you" he sounded calm almost a bit regretful, So she asked "Will this mean i am no longer forbidden to enter the house?" Her father's reply was instant "of course, and i would like to meet the boy you've been seeing, so i can apologize for what i've said" Clary smiled slightly and asked "when would this be?"

Jace pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. Her father's reply almost made her forgive him "whenever, I'll make time for you" Jace smiled and whispered "tomorrow dinner?" Clary smiled and said "would tomorrow work? for dinner?" she could almost her him smile as he said "of course darling, take care" clary hung up the call and smiled lightly.

Jace pressed a kiss to her smiling lips and said "let's go to bed angel" Clary nodded and said "i love you, damn i love so much" Jace nodded and kissed her deeply.

 _ **I still want to know if you like it?, is there something you wish i would change or something that's annoying?**_


	41. Chapter 41

Jace held his hand out and smirked. Clary crossed her arms over her chest trying to stare him down. Jace chuckled and said "give me the keys!" Clary shook her head and said "no, i want to drive" Jace sighed but still smiled as he said "then i won't come with you" Clary shrugged smiling sweetly and said "fine by me?" Using the ultimate threat. Jace raised ONE eyebrow at her.

Clary took a deep breath her cheeks turning pink. He grinned as he called it and said "are you trying to fake cry?" clary huffed and threw the keys at his feet and stomped away. Jace chuckled and followed her into the bedroom where she was layed in bed. Her shoes kicked off.

Jace sat down and said "something the matter?" Clary slapped him with a pillow and jace smiled. Laying down he cuddled up to her. Clary sighed and mumbled "Why do you always drive?" jace smiled and said "because i don't want you sitting behind the wheel when nervous, or tired or upset" Clary sighed and said "I hate you" Jace nodded grinning up at her. He looked at her until she smiled and kissed him.

Jace parked in the driveway and clary climbed out the car. Jace shook his head and said "you are supposed to wait for me!" He sounded so carefree. Clary smirked and took his hand as they walked. Standing in front of the door clary looked up at jace. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning down to rest his forehead against hers.

Clary stared into his eyes and whispered "I'm scared" Jace smiled and said "you're fine, good, A okay" Clary smiled and kissed him. Jace pulled away and whispered "we've got this" clary nodded unable to wipe the smile of her face.

ringing the doorbell. The door opened instantly to Aline smiling. Clary frowned saying "that was fast" She nodded as they stepped in and grinned as she said "I've been standing here since you parked" Clary nodded awkwardly ignoring the blush that caught up.

She pulled jace along and said "better bite the bullet" Jace chuckled as he pulled her back turning her around. Looking up at him she sighed. Jace grinned and said "be cool" clary nodded as he shrugged huffing out she replied "I am cool" .She knocked on the door. Three sharp knocks.

clary pushed the door open and found it empty. she stepped inside pulling jace along with her. She pulled him over to the chairs where they sat down. Jace held her hand while looking at her as her expression grew anxious. Jace leaned back in his chair and said "breathe" His smile was small but it still made the corner of her lip tug. Clary smiled as she looked at him. She leaned back in her chair. While still holding his hand she closed her eyes took a deep breath and just like that her calm mask slipped on.

Opening her eyes again jace smirked. The door opened and they both stood. Turning around their hands parted. Her father looked up and his eyes drifted to his daughter immediately. He smiled and instead of letting his eyes drift to jace he walked to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. Clary smiled hugging her father, something she didn't do often.

Clary backed out of the hug and into jace's waiting arms. Her father looked at the two of them. In clarys personal opinion he looked quite calm a bit annoyed. Clary gnawed at her bottom lip as she waited for him to speak. Jace smiled a friendly smile at him and asked "Am I not who you expected" His voice held no trace of annoyance or nervousness. He sounded as calm as always.

He looked at the pair of them. For a minute he just looked. Then he gave a small smile and said "This is quite the slap in my face, but as a smart young lady told me, it's not up to me" Clary nodded a small smile on her lips.

They all took their seats and clary took jace's hands again. Valentine sighed and said "I'm pretty sure i can't talk myself out of this, I apologize to the both of you" Clary nodded and jace gave a smile and looked to clary who still looked expectantly at her father.

Valentine nodded and said "I was wrong to try to control your actions, I was wrong to assume that you didn't know better?" Clary looked at her father with the same calm expression and without her saying anything both males knew she wanted more. Her father nodded and said "I was trying and failing to do what i thought was best for you, and i am very sorry i couldn't see how wrong it was" Clary nodded and with at the tug at the corner of her lips he knew he had to say it. "and jace i am sorry that accused you of not being enough in comparison to yourself, that says enough on it's own" Clary smiled and stood.

Jace joined her and clary said "thank you, now I am going to scare my brother" She started walking and jace cleared his throat and clary corrected herself in a very bored voice "I mean surprise" Jace followed her grinning. What they didn't pay any attention to was Mr. morgenstern smiling genuinely at the moment.

Jace closed the door. Once again holding hands they walked up the stairs. instead of going to her brothers room. She entered her own. Opening the door clary froze. Her room didn't look like it had been deserted. It looked clean and on top of her bed a few presents were piled. Jace nudged her inside. Closing the door he placed his hands on her hips and said "it's probably from christmas" Clary nodded and stepped out of her heels and climbed on to her bed sitting in front of them.

Jace joined her pulling her into his lap. Resting his head on her shoulder. Clary began opening the presents. The one's Aline had meant to give her. She hadn't cared at the time. Clary opened them carefully. A lot of dresses. a leather jacket. Jace hummed when he saw it and said "you would look sexy in that" Clary smirked folding it and picking up another.

Picking up the last box jace smiled and said "I got you that" Clary opened it and found a ring. a skinny gold ring. Clary pulled it out and jace whispered "turn it over and read" Clary turned the ring over in her hand and read "My angel, I promise" Clary Turned her head and was meet with gold ones. He smiled and said "I promise to love you forever and always, All my life, every second of everyday, I love you Clary" Clary pressed her lips to his. Turning around her arms wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The kiss was passionate but not hungry or desperate. It was sweet and loving. Clary pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. Jace grinned and said "I know a ring isn't much of a thing but it's something to remind you that i promise clary, you and me always and forever" nodding her head clary smiled and said "I love you, and I will gladly wear your ring"

Jace took her right hand and paused "what hand does a promise ring go on" Clary laughed and called "Aline" A few moments later aline poked her head in. She entered and asked "what are you doing?" Clary smiled and asked "what hand does a promise ring go on?" Aline smiled and said "left hand, right if it's engagement" Clary held her left hand between them and jace put it on.

Getting up from the bed clary walked up to Aline holding her left hand out. Clary expected a grin or maybe a gasp. She didn't expect her to squeal as loud as she did. She didn't expect her brother running into the room. She certainly didn't expect jace to wrap his arms around her to shield her from the noise.

But that all happened. Jon rushed forward placing his hands over aline's belly and hurriedly asking what was wrong. Aline pushed his hands away and reached for clary's hand. Clary let her take it. But her eyes were on jace. Smiling at each other holding eye contact. Jace bend his head forward as clary tipped her head back.

Not caring that her brother and his pregnant girlfriend stood beside them. Clary felt a tug at her arm and rather embarrassed she ducked her head. turning her head to where her brother who also was inspecting the ring stood. Clary bit her lip nervously. Aline then much to her shock held up her right hand where a ring sat. Clary laughed lightly and said "about time"

Walking into the kitchen clary jogged over to her mother. Her mother folded her in a hug. Sitting down at the dinner table they all started talking.

Her father looked to clary and asked "What have you two been up to?" Clary shrugged and said "just around" Her mother frowned looking very confused as she asked "but you did leave for a while?" Clary nodded turning to jace for help but when she looked to jace he seemed very uncomfortable. His eyes cast down trying to avoid conversation.

Clary turned to her parents and said "we kind of just got in the car and drove until we had to stop" it technically wasn't a lie, the plan was to just drive. Her father nodded and asked "where did you end up?" Clary sighed and said "I don't actually know, I had other things to think about" Her brother choked on his food and clary muttered "because of the fight i had during christmas, not because i was occupied with my boyfriend"

Her mother frowned still not satisfied and asked "you didn't tell him?" Clary sighed deeply. "We are having dinner do we need to talk about this now?" Her mother nodded and said "yes we haven't seen you for a long time" Clary sighed but plastered a fake smile on her lips turned to her father and said "I went away with jace, for a long time. I don't actually know where nor do i want jace to tell anyone because i frankly don't want anyone knowing" Jace put a hand on her back trying to calm her. "secondly I left because i thought i was going to die if i spent another day here, so i left" Jace grabbed her hand under the table tightly making her turn her head.

He gave her look and she knew he didn't want her to get mad because it wasn't necessary. He sighed and spoke for her "Clary was really stressed, it was affecting her health so we took a break, I would really appreciate it if we could talk about this another time" clary covered her face with her one hand. Taking a deep breath before looking up she said "What he said"

they cleared the table off Jace helped. Clary walked into the kitchen where jace was stood leaning against the counter. Walking over jace held his arms open for her. Clary walked straight into his arms. her hands holding the sides of his jacket. Jace wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Clary took a deep breath and continued taking deep breaths because it helped her calm down.

Jace moved his one hand up and down her back as the other wrapped around her shoulders holding her close. He was only wearing a t-shirt under his jacket so he could feel every breath she released. Looking up as he heard footsteps. John stood in the doorway frowning but jace knew it was just concern. He gave a tight smile and said "Give her a minute?" Her brother nodded but didn't leave. Instead he walked forward placing a hand on her shoulder.

Clary released her hold on jace but still leaned against him as she looked over her shoulder. Jon smiled softly and said "they just want the whole story" Clary blinked away the wetness from her eyes that came with the stress. looking at her brother she stated "It's our story and i don't want to share, Nothing exciting happened, we were gone and for my own private reasons" Her voice was quiet and sad, Getting higher as she paused to breathe and then cracking as she finished.

Clary pulled away from jace and faced her brother "Dad hurt me, So bad and it was horrible and painful but he was just the last straw, after christmas i allowed myself to process and i snapped, So i told jace that i needed to go and he said he would come with me. Be thankful he did or i might not have come back at all" Her brother blinked away a tear but quickly wiped it away. Clary swallowed down the cries knowing well that she needed to calm down.

She walked back into the dining room and took her seat. Her parents looked towards the kitchen as jace and her brother entered. Jace sat down beside her and leaned in to whisper "He wasn't prepared for that" Clary took his hand once again as aline started talking. But there was something about the room that made her so uncomfortable. Clary felt her hands get sweaty and so did jace.

He cleared his throat and said "We should get going, it's been a long day" Her mother had a panicked look in her eyes as she said "don't be silly just use clarys room" Her father opened his mouth to protest but her mother silenced him with a look. Clary nodded not able to say anything. Clary got out of her seat pushing her chair in. Taking jace's hand she sept her eyes across the room and said "goodnight"

Clary didn't wait for a response. she pulled jace out of the room up the stairs down the hall into her room. He didn't protest in the slightest. When the door closed jace bent down taking his shoes and socks off. Clary stepped out of her heels and walked into her now very bare wardrobe. jace stepped in behind her and wound her arms loosely around her waist.

Clary placed her hand over his and said "I feel so pathetic, everything is just so triggering" Jace smiled but not because he found it funny. He smiled because as broken as she was at the moment she opened up and talked to him. clary pulled out a tshirt and he frowned "is that mine?" Clary nodded and even standing behind her he knew she was blushing.

Jace walked over to her bed and moved the gifts away. pulling his pants off he laid down realising how soft her bed was. His bed was another kind of comfy, it formed against you but her bed was like a cloud. Looking around her room he found tiny twinkle lights. He never thought he'd want a light when going to sleep. But the lights gave him a feeling of comfort.

He didn't notice clary slip in and out of the bathroom until she walked over to the bed. Laying down beside him. Jace hugged her waist placing his head on her chest. Clary's hand automatically went to his back and hair. running her fingers thru his hair. Jace smiled slightly pressing his lips to her skin. Clary bit her lip closing her eyes. she sighed and said "How are you doing?" Jace smiled as he pushed himself up to lean his forehead against hers. Clary smiled slightly the corners of her lips just twitching as she confessed "I love you, and im still surprised that you can put up with all of me" Jace pressed his lips lightly against hers in a soft kiss.

"I could never, would never, give up on you" Clary nodded and whispered "you promise?" Jace nodded tucking his head into the crook of her neck and said "as long as you'll put up with me i promise, only me and only you" Clary smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. falling asleep quickly. both their heads on the same pillow. his arms locked around her waist while her arms hugged him closer. their foreheads touching but they never knew they slept like that. But they did sleep that way every night. Holding on tightly afraid that they would wake alone.

 _ **... getting the feeling that no one reads this, if you do just leave a quick review to let me know if it sucks, i'll try my best to fix that.**_


	42. Chapter 42

Clary laid awake holding herself against jace. Jace laid awake but on the edge of sleep. jace inhaled deeply and whispered "We should have snuck out when we first woke up" Clary smiled and hummed in agreement. Their legs were tangled together as clary traced her fingers over his chest.

Neither Wanted to get up. The bed was ea and comfy and norr importantly. They were Alone inside her room.

Jace groaned annoyed with the lack of sleep he had. he didn't feel rested. Clary pulled the covers over him and said "Go back to sleep then" jace groaned once again frustrated and roughly wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over to he was now on top of her. Clary shifted slightly so his body rested between her legs. He hugged her waist like she was a pillow and tucked his face into her neck. she smiled and ran her fingers thru his hair her nails scratching his scalp. Jace fell asleep once again and clary closed her eyes once again relaxing.

A sharp knock at her door startled both of them. "Clary, are you okay?" Clary got out of bed and walked over to the door. she opened the door and said "Fine" Her brother nodded and his eyes drifted to jace who laid on his back fully asleep again. "Is he okay?" Clary nodded and said "yes, what do you want?" Her brother swallowed and looked at the floor as he said "well we haven't seen you in a while and you've been asleep for a long time so I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Clary gave him a tired look calling him out on the lie and said "spit it out" her brother sighed and said "father wanted to know if you were upset, about yesterday" Clary shrugged and said "go away" she closed the door and wandered back to bed.

Jace hugged her waist as he woke up. Clary hugged him and said "I love you" jace smiled and pulled her chin up kissing her. clary smiled and said "we should get up" jace smirked and asked "you sure because we could always get down" Clary giggled and shook her head. Jace got dressed and clary laid in bed. Jace leaned over her and asked "what's up?" Clary sighed and said "I just have that feeling, like something going to happen" Jace nodded and said "maybe we should stay in bed?" Clary slapped his arm lightly then proceeded to wrap his arms around her. Jace stood up holding her body. Clary wrapped her legs around him and tucked her face into his neck. Jace headed down the stairs carrying her like a toddler.

Her father opened his office doors and froze. Jace nodded his head at her father and said "We're going to head off now" Valentine frowned and asked "is everything okay?" Clary looked at her father and gave him a small smile as she said "yes everything's okay, it's just a bad day" jace placed clary on the floor wrapping his arm around her waist.

Valentine nodded and said "If it wasn't clear yesterday i'm sorry for what i said, it was wrong" Clary nodded and said "thank you, is mother in the kitchen?" her father nodded and turned around going back inside his office. Clary walked into the kitchen. Aline sat by the table typing away on a laptop while her mother cooked. Clary smiled and cleared her throat catching their attention. clary smiled tightly not really comfortable and said "we're heading off" Her mother's face fell.

Clary smiled and said "I'll probably be back tomorrow to work a little" Her mother nodded and jace let her go as her mother hugged her. Clary walked over to Aline and hugged her then placed a hand on her belly smiling. aline nodded and said "a few more days"

Clary drove the both of them to his parents. Clary settled on the sofa and celine sat beside her. Jace headed for his father's office. Celine looked her way multiple times wanting to ask. Clary watched the movie and waited.

Celine sighed and said "I don't mean to over step" Clary smiled and said "you can ask me a question" Celine nodded and asked "are you okay, are you sleeping, eating is jace taking care of you" Clary smiled and said "jace is the only reason i can sleep, i eat not nearly enough but more and more, I'm trying to take care of him. He forgets himself a lot" Celine nodded and asked "He's very selfless with you" Clary nodded smiling.

Part of her hated that he forgot himself while the much bigger part of her loved him for it. She needed to know that if something happened to her he wouldn't forget himself. Clary looked down at her hands and asked "Am I being selfish for leaning on him" Celine frowned not really understanding her question.

Clary quickly added "I rely on him for a lot, should I" celine smiled and said "well you two are together, he relies on you as well, but right now you need him and one day be will need you just as much" Clary nodded slowly and said "I don't mean to be selfish but i don't want to risk losing him" Celine placed a hand on hers and said "Do you know how happy he is that you haven't gone back to work yet, He knows your safe and wouldn't dream of you going back anytime soon" Clary nodded she knew that by the way he had been tense since she mentioned it.

Clary and jace stayed for dinner and clary saw the concern on celine when she realised how little she ate. Clary could feel a difference in her body. Her muscles were sore and she had less energy. Jace drove them home later and carried her to bed.

clary laid back in bed and jace sat on the side in sweatpants. Clary eyed his t shirt and reached over and tugged on the hem. Jace chuckled and pulled it off and handed it over. Clary pulled it on and said "lay down" Jace layed down on his back beside her. Clary swung a leg over his waist smiling when he placed a hand on her tigh keeping it there.

Clary traced the lines on his chest and asked "are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jace sighed deeply and said "I heard you talking to my mom" Clary nodded wondering why that was so bad. "I didn't know you were so worried" Clary shrugged and said "I just worry that if something were to happen, you wouldn't be okay, and i don't want that to be the case" Jace hugged her a big closer and tried to joke "are you planning on something" Clary looked at him fully serious and said "I'm serious here, I need to know you won't be stupid and that you will take care of yourself"

Clary cupped his cheek in her hand and forced his eyes to hers and said "I mean it" Jace sighed and asked "And if something happened me, can you promise you'd be fine" clary scoffed and said "no and I'm sure i'd be wrecked but i wouldn't be reckless and do something like you would" Jace raised one eyebrow at her and smirked as he asked "oh so you wouldn't go on a killing spree" Clary huffed offended and grumbled out "Maybe but only to avenge you" A smile crept onto her face as she said it.

Jace smiled as he looked down at her. "Clary are you planning on getting injured?" clary shook her head jace nodded grinning as he said "then shut it and cuddle me" Clary pressed a kiss to his neck before closing her eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

Jace and clary woke up to the sound of both their phones ringing. Jace answered his phone and got up quickly and said "Aline is in labour" Clary got out of bed and both of them hurried to get dressed.

Before jace could start thinking clary was driving. He understood why her parents were afraid of her driving. Jace gripped the door and placed the other on clary leg. He couldn't deny that she drove dangerously but she was still in control. Clary pulled into the hospital and parked effortlessly.

Jace placed a hand on her back as they walked. The nurse by the desk smiled politely and said "take a right and then 5 doors down" they didn't stop to question her they just kept walking.

Both of them had blank faces. Clary looked concentrated while Jace looked like he needed some coffee. Pushing the door open all heads turned. Clary eyes flickers thru the room. From her parents to Celine to her brother then finally to Aline. Walking up to the bed she smiled slightly as Aline beefed down at her baby.

Jace stepped up behind her peering over her shoulder. Aline held the baby away from her and clary gently took the baby to cradle. Dark hair and green eyes. Clary smiled at the cute little girl.

Aline smiled and said "her name is Sophia" clary nodded still smiling down at the Cute baby girl. Jace chuckled and said "she's cute" clary handed the baby back to Aline who cradled her tightly.

Clary slightly leaned against Jace. Looking around she asked "that was quick, or did you just not call me" her brother shrugged smiling lightly and said "I called when we arrived, it was just quick" her mother frowned at that and said "you didn't even take 15 minutes to get here" Jace scoffed and said "she drove" everyone but celine winced.

Clary rolled her eyes and said "I didn't want to miss anything" Aline smiled and said "I'll tell you all about the pain when I get out of here" clary winked jokingly and Jace walked over to his mother while clary stayed looking at the baby. Her parents left to go home and prepare while celine stayed to help Aline.

Jace pulled clary away and took her home. They stayed in bed cuddling until the sun came up. Jace pressed a lingering kiss to her neck. Clary stared up at the ceiling gnawing on her lip. Jace huffed against her neck. Clary closed her eyes her hand coming up to run tru his hair.

"Claryyy" clary hummed in response and said "I'm to tired" Jace chuckled and said "no your thinking too much" clary nodded rolling onto her side cuddling up to Jace. He hugged her close glad that she responded to his hug.

Jace cursed when his phone started ringing. Clary reached over and took it. "Hello" clary hugged Jace to her she answered. "Clary is he awake" clary glanced at Jace and "maybe" his father paused over the phone and said "is he in a bad mood" clary smiled and said "yes" she could practically see him sigh and roll his eyes.

"He needs to get here, there's an issue" clary nodded and said "I'll do my best, give me an hour" Jace huffed again. Clary sat up and said "what is it" she smiled tiredly down at him. He glared at her and said "I wanted a nice day with you, without company" Clary rolled her eyes getting out of bed.

Jace pouted at her as she walked to the closet. Clary came out a minute later dressed. Jace sat up and held his arms open. Clary wandered over and jumped into his hug. jace held her tightly pressing his lips to her neck.

Clary smiled and kissed his head. Jace chuckled and said "am I 5 or something" clary nodded and said "definitely" jace dropped a hand to her butt and gave it a squeeze to prove a point. Clary giggled and said "the sooner we leave the sooner you get done and then we can go home" Jace nodded and laid back down clary crushed to his chest.

Jace pulled the covers up and clary kicked them off. jace groaned and clary silenced him with kiss. Jace changed eventually and clary drove the car holding his hand. jace sulked in the passenger seat.

Clary walked with him inside and said "what's up with you today?" jace shook his head and pulled her into a hug. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. jace clenched his eyes shut and whispered "i wanted a day with you, a happy day with you" Clary smiled and said "you have everyday with me, and you should really tell me to shake it off if im that grumpy" she smiled and pulled her head back to look at him. Jace smiled tightly and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Clary was surprised by the force of it. Jace smiled as he pulled away and said "we should go away for a weekend" clary nodded still a bit dizzy. Jace smiled giving her a soft kiss. Clary smiled and let jace pull her into his father's office.


	44. Chapter 44

Clary let jace pull her along. Stephen smiled tightly and said "thank you clary" Clary nodded smiling broadly. Jace smirked and asked "What was it then?" Clary leaned against his arm lacing their fingers together. Jace smiled over at his dad who looked cautious.

Stephen looked up at the pair of them and said "We lost Verlac, I need you to get him" Clary tensed and asked "he's still alive?" Stephen nodded and jace muttered "can it wait for like 3 days" clary slipped her hand out of his lightly slapping his arm for being so childish. Clary looked over at Stephen and asked "you say lost, how lost?" Stephen sighed and handed over a file. Knowing it would be better if she just read it. Clary grabbed it sitting down in one of the chairs. Jace slumped down beside her peeking down over her shoulder.

Clary read the file over and over. they had him locked up. And did nothing. Clary scoffed and held the file out to jace and gave him a look. Jace groaned out in annoyance, he knew that look and muttered "No, you not coming" Clary smiled and laughed lightly. As if he could stop her. She stood up and planted a kiss on his cheek before walking out.

Jace covered his face with his free hand and said "you had to give her the file?" Stephen shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I don't want to be on her bad side" Jace pushed himself out of his chair and dropped the file on his dad's desk. He knew his dad had an a good point. He walked out and caught clary entering the kitchen.

He strode in after her not even glancing at his mother. He walked toward clary his arms locking her against the counter. Clary faced him and tilted her head to the side. Jace shook his head and said "No" Clary smiled and reached up her fingertips holding his cheeks and said "Yes" Jace shook his head and even if anger was the strongest feeling inside him the fear was the clear one he felt.

Clary smiled and said "are you going go" jace nodded and said "I'll be fine, but you..." Clary leaned her forehead against his and whispered "if you're going to risk your life then i'm going to be there to protect you, if you don't go i won't. but that's not going to happen" Jace looked into her eyes and mumbled "I'm not happy about it" Clary grinned and pecked his lips.

Jace lened his head against hers and said "Hi mom" Celine laughed at them and said "Hi" Clary smiled leaning back against the counter. Jace sighed frustrated with her. Clary reached up smoothing out his forehead. "don't be that way" Jace sighed and said "first you pull me out of bed, then you steal my job and now i'm not allowed to be mad" Clary smiled brightly and said "Exactly, but you could still kiss me" Jace rolled his eyes pecking her lips. Clary frowned and pouted and asked "you call that a kiss" Jace smirked down at her.

He pushed himself off her and asked "not happy with it?, is it frustrating to not get your way" Clary crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. Celine looked at her son and said "Be nice, both of you" Clary shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. Jace sighed and followed her.

Jace sat grumpy in the passenger seat as clary zoomed across town. Parking in front of her parents. Jace got out of the car looking just as mad as he had when he cornered her in the kitchen. Clary held his hand as he walked to the door with her. Clary opened the door and pulled jace inside.

Clary strut into her father's office dragging jace behind her. Her father looked up frowning at the two of them. Clary smiled and said "Me and jace have decided to fix your little prison break thing" Her father frowned and looked between then asking "both of you" Clary nodded and asked "did i stutter?" Her father shook his head lightly used to the attitude and said "suppose that's why he looks so mad" Clary smirked a feeling of excitement settling over her, As much as he had hurt her feelings in the kitchen she was excited.

Her father promised to contact her with the location and clary walked with jace behind her her hands clasped in his. Clary pulled him into the living room not uttering a single word.

Aline sat in the armchair rocking her baby. Clary walked inside and pushed jace down carelessly in the armchair opposite her. Aline smiled and asked "did you come to steal her" Clary grinned nodding her head as she plucked the baby.

Aline watched as clary settled in jace's lap cradling the baby. Jace wound his arms around clary and whispered "aren't you mad a me" Clary smiled and said "just a little" Jace laid his head on her shoulder and held his arms around hers supporting the baby.

Clary knew he wouldn't stay grumpy near the little baby. Aline smiled and said "you two look so in love" Clary blushed and jace chuckled kissing her cheek. Not really a kiss either. Clary handed the baby back to Aline letting jace wind his arms around her tightly. Clary laid her head back her nose skimming his neck.

The door opened suddenly and they all turned to see her mother. She smiled brightly at clary and opened her arms wide. Clary pushes herself off Jace and walked over giving her mother a tight hug.

Her mother smiled and said "oh now we can have a family dinner, I have to call celine" her mother walked away. Clary spun around on her heel looking to jace. He stood up looking at her hesitating as he asked "you promised me sleep" clary nodded and held her hand out.

Jace sighed as he pulled her into a hug. He took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry about the kiss" clary scoffed smiling and said "no your not" Jace grinned into her hair and whispered "I'll make it up to you" Clary nodded smiling against his shoulder mumbling "I know"


	45. Chapter 45

Jace held clary tightly in his arms as they laid down in her bed. Clary pressed light kisses to his shoulder mumbling "I'm not mad" Jace traced his fingers up and down her back lightly staring up at the ceiling.

Clary sighed into his neck "So you're still mad at me" Jace didn't answer her and kept trailing his fingertips over her back. Clary sat up folding her legs under her and asked "Do you really want me to just back off" Jace sat up facing her. holding her face gently as he said "I worry about you, I don't expect you to back off but it doesn't make me less annoyed" Clary looked up at his eyes. Getting lost in the golden colour. Clary nodded and said "It's personal, I will not sit back when it's personal" Jace smirked and asked "you'll never sit back, I love that"

Clary smiled leaning forward giving him a soft kiss. Jace smiled and asked "you wanna show me how to kiss" Clary giggled grinning as she said "you know how to kiss" Jace nodded leaning forward pushing her back leaning over her. Clary smiled lightly holding his shirt as his lips met hers. Jace held her head lightly kissing her deeply. Clary smiled into the kiss letting him kiss the life out of her.

Jace pulled away breathing heavily and said "good enough?" Clary grinned nodding her head and said "amazing, but we should continue when we aren't at risk for getting interrupted" Clary smiled up at him as he smirked. She'd never tell him how sexy he looked with that smirk, he didn't need a bigger ego.

Jace cuddled her from behind in the dark. clary played with his hands quietly. She knew someone would eventually burst their perfect bubble saying it was dinner time. Clary lifted his hand up bringing it up to kiss his knuckles. Jace chuckled and said "are my hands that amazing" clary giggled and said "I do love holding them" Jace kissed her head and said "we should head downstairs" Clary followed him holding his hand tightly.

jace wrapped his arm around her waist as they entered the kitchen where Her mother stood cooking happily with aline who looked very concentrated. Clary smiled and asked "you want any help" Her mother jumped slightly and aline smiled over at them. "told you they didn't fall asleep" Jace chuckled and said "it was tempting" Clary hopped up a barstool and jace stood behind her his arms wrapped around her waist.

Her mother declined her help and chatted away. Aline looked between them and asked "What did you do" clary smiled and said "bicker" Jace chuckled and said "we made up for the bickering we did before coming here" aline nodded and not even a minute later she turned back and asked "what did you bicker about?" Clary gave her a look and said "at first for me stealing his job" Jace kissed her head and said "Then about me not knowing how to kiss" Her mother glanced between them and clary blushed lightly "I obviously didn't mean that part" Aline laughed quietly at them while jace gave clary a kiss on her cheek.

John entered the kitchen with his now crying baby. aline smiled warmly and said "I have become a food source" Clary laughed softly and said "give me" Her brother wandered over handing the baby over.

Clary cradled her against her chest. Jace leaned his head over her shoulder and her cried ceased. Clary giggled and mumbled "he's mine" Jace chuckled and said "maybe she wasn't hungry" aline smiled and as john hugged her and said "See they look cute with a baby" Clary looked at aline her face almost as red as her hair as she said "Don't ever repeat that" Her mother smiled warmly and said "Aline do remember how old she is please"

The doorbell chiming broke the awkward silence and clary hopped out of her seat taking the baby with her as she went to the door. Jace leaned against the wall outside the kitchen as clary pulled the door open revealing his parents. clary smiled at them stepping aside to let them in. celine pushed her coat off handing it to her husband before stealing the baby from clary. Clary laughed as she rocked the baby smoothly and said "they're in the kitchen" Celine nodded walking away.

Stephen glanced between her and jace and mumbled "I'm sorry if I caused some trouble" Clary smiled and said "it's okay, it was necessary" Jace nodded from where he stood. Stephen walked away from them and into the kitchen before turning instantly and said "I didn't need to see that" He made his way into her father office instead shutting the door. Clary made her way over to jace winding her arms around his neck staring into his eyes.

Jace sighed and said "I love you" Clary grinned and said "I know" Jace chuckled winding his arms around her hips picking her up. Clary giggled wrapping her legs around his hips and asked "what's this all about" Jace shrugged and said "I'm sweeping you off your feet" Clary bumped her nose with his and whispered "you did that a long time ago" Jace smirked and asked "can i have this dance" Clary nodded and said "you can have whatever you want"

Clary pulled him into the living room closing the door and walking into his arms. Clary giggled as he spun her around. Jace leaned his forehead against hers and asked "I'm worry about you, and i was only mad this morning because i don't worry when your at home" Clary smiled nodding her head. She knew this already, But he seemed to forget that she felt the same way. "You don't think i worry?" she mumbled with a soft smile.

Jace closed his eyes sighing and said "I'm such an ass" Clary nodded smiling a little wider now. Jace dipped her down and kissed her deeply. Clary slipped her hand into his hair keeping his lips against hers as she came back up. Jace pulled back and said "You still love me, even if i'm an ass" Clary nodded breathless and said "I'll always love you, You always make it up to me" Jace sighed kissing her again.

Clary smiled and said "if you would have just taken this up with me earlier we could have been having sex now" Jace grinned gripping the back of her thighs to pick her up. clary gasped grabbing his shoulder to prevent falling. Jace smirked and said "we can still have sex" clary grinned and said "not in this house, the walls have ears" jace pecked her lips and said "I meant when we go home later" Clary nodded grinning.

Jace set her down on the ground wrapping his arms around her waist. Clary smiled and leaned her head against his chest. the warm fuzzy feeling. The light blush in her cheeks. his arms wrapped around her. This was her favorite feeling. Jace leaned his head on top of hers and whispered "I love you clary" clary grinned leaning her head back to look at him. Jace grinned back at her. Clary giggled quietly and said "lot's of love today" jace nodded planting a chase kiss on her lips before saying "Really feeling the love today" clary shook her head up at him and whispered "you're dumb" Jace laughed smiling as he lifted her up again spinning them.

Clary laughed holding his arms tightly. Jace pulled them to a stop and kissed her forehead. the door swung open and they both turned to see john looking at them skeptically. "Dinners ready" Clary nodded and walked with jace still grinning like idiots. they sat down at the table with everyone looking at them skeptically.

Most of the dinner was spent adoring the little baby. Jace held her hand lightly under the table joining the conversation multiple times. The conversation switched to work for a second. "there's been a lot of street racing recently, have you heard about that Stephen" clary tensed slightly as her father looked at her wairlily. Stephen shook his head and said "Not recently, a few years back there was the whole winner streak that made everyone a little weary" Her father nodded and said "do you remember that clary" clary shook her head lightly looking anywhere but at her father.

Her brother laughed and said "C'mon say it once and for all" Jace held her hand a little tighter. Clary shook her head looking at him a tight smirk on her lips and said "I was told that I'm a horrible driver, how could I possibly win if I'm so bad" her brother rolled his eyes at her but still smiled.

Jace smiled and said "easy enough to prove" clary shrugged looking down at her plate and said "good luck, it's a waste of time. But go ahead" Jace smiled and said "I even tried it back then, I'll just hand a picture over and ask if they ever saw you" clary froze as all eyes turned to them.

Jace smirked and said " or you could just tell us" clary gave him a look turned back to her food. She didn't want to admit it. She thought about it for a second and instantly had a plan. She shrugged and said "you can decide what's worse. Exposing my secret or finding out I beat you at street racing" her mother scolded her but Aline laughed.

Clary looked to Jace and said "or it can remain a mystery" Jace scoffed and said "did Sebastian race" clary nodded and wrinkled her nose. Jace smiled and said "was he any good" clary shrugging and then caught up to his train of thought.

Clary stood from her chair and said "we should go check" Jace nodded standing with her. John smirked and said "you better let Jace drive" clary stuck her tongue out at him before turning on her heel.

Jace walked behind her and asked "I'm not driving am I?" Clary shook her head and said "you know it was me, don't be annoying" Jace chuckled and threw the keys her way.

Clary got in behind the wheel and turned the car on. Jace closed the door and asked "so you saw me all those years ago and didn't want to rip my clothes off" clary smirked and said "I never saw you, maybe you were too slow" Jace rolled his eyes and leaned over kissing her cheek "don't crash" clary grinned as she drove way too fast.


	46. Chapter 46

"there are a lot of cars here" clary grinned as they all parted ways for her. Jace shook his head at her excitement. Clary parked up front in the half circle of cars. Clary turned to jace and said "i even have arm candy" She laughed at his glare and got out of the car one hand on the door.

Her flashy car made all eyes turn. Clary smiled as she caught the coordinator smiling at her. Clary smirked letting everyone around her know she was a big deal. The girl came strutting her way knowing this was making a scene.

Jace glanced around feeling on edge. This wasn't an ideal place to be unarmed. "Clary, it's been a little longer then I thought" clary smiled looking around and said "it was getting a little crowded, and I had enough money from all the rich boys" the girl smiled and asked "what brings you here" clary glances at Jace who was looking at the other cars. The girl in front of her was simons old friend. Poor simon had no idea who he knew back then.

Clary smiled and said "just looking for someone, but while I'm here I might as well join" she nodded and stepped closer wrapping clary in a hug. Her voice was low and quick "they saw you pull up, they're going to try and pull something" clary pulled away an easy calm smile on her lips. The girl tried to hold it together hoping she would turn and leave.

"They can try" the girl handed her the route and said "don't die" clary got back in the car not letting her face drop as she told Jace what she'd said.

Jace grabbed her hand and said "so he's here" his voice was tense. She hated that he worried. But then again she loved that he did. Clary started up her car and pulled into the lineup.

Clary glances at the route as the other driver assessed her car. It didn't look like a race car just a very expensive car. But that was on purpose.

Clary watched a girl in a short dress walked ahead off them a scarf in her hand. Jace scoffed and said "this is like a movie scene" clary clutched the gear shift tightly and muttered "quiet please"

Jace tensed going as stiff as a board. While clary stepped on the gas as the scarf dropped. Adrenaline racing through her body with every sharp turn. Jace kept quiet like she'd told him. As she came up to the car up front she grinned darkly and said "that's him" Jace rolled down his window and said "let's say hello" clary pulled up parallel to the car where Sebastian sat.

Jace waved at him. Clary smirked and gave him the finger before pulling in front of him. She watched the horror in his eyes. He probably thought she'd be clueless. Much less that she'd be there with Jace. Clary crossed the Finish line coming to a abrupt stop where she'd pulled up when arriving.

Clary rolled down her window as the girl came hurrying over and said "can I have a ride" clary nodded smiling. She needed to leave quickly. The girl got in the back quickly and as soon as the door closed Jace asked "what now" clary took a deep breath and said "we wait until he can see us. So he can follow" the girl in the back watched Jace wearily. Jace smiles over his shoulder and said "hi Maia, have you seen Will recently" she shook her head one time before clary held her hand out and Maia handed her the stack of cash. Clary leaned over and put it in the glove compartment. Jace gave her a look making her roll her eyes. This was how she came up with the money for her first car.

Sitting and waiting for the the rest of the racers to get ready. At the moment they were all leaning against their cars. Sebastian didn't get out of his car just had the door open so he could talk to the people passing by.

Jace was just about to ask if they were close when clary stepped on the gas. The car zoomed forward. Sebastian slammed his door and followed. Clary ran lights and Jace placed a steady hand on her leg. Letting her know he didn't like this. Clary looked between the road ahead and the car behind. More than one followed.

Clary cursed quickly and made a sharp turn before saying "a little detour wouldn't be so bad" Maia glances back confused "I thought you wanted him to follow" clary nodded without looking grabbed Jace. Holding his hand tightly and she said "but not all of them" Jace did his best to not snap and tell her to watch out. She knew how to drive this fast. Clary pulled onto the highway and said "Maia close your eyes for a second" Jace gripped her leg tightly and she cut thru to the lanes.

the cars behind her lost and clarys stress level sky high. Clary drove maia home making sure no one followed her. Jace opened the glove box and pulled out the wad of cash. Clary glanced at him as he checked the amount.

"So what did you used to do with all of this money?" Clary grinned and said "most of it is in the bank, Some of it to get this car" Jace let her drive them home. He grabbed the cash and held her hand as they stepped inside the elevator. Jace wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and said "Please never go street racing without me" His mind was going crazy with ways for her to get injured. The multiple scenarios where she could get into a car crash.

Clary nodded smiling up at him. Holding his face in her hands as she said "Tonight felt different, I was actually scared it didn't give me the adrenaline it used to" jace closed his eyes nodding. Clary pulled him inside cuddling up with him on the couch. Jace hugged her tightly and said "you scared me, seeing you panicked made me scared. I couldn't protect you" Clary pressed her thumb against his lip and said "I wouldn't have done that if i didn't think I would beat them" Clary shook her head whispering "I'd never risk your life" Jace kissed her neck fluttering light kisses over her shoulder.

Clary took a shaky breath and said "Take me to bed" Jace pushed his hand under her shirt and said "my walls don't have ears" Clary whimpered clinging to his shoulders. Jace dug his hands into her jeans pulling them down. Clary couldn't help but feel like this was wrong. jace kissed her throat taking his jacket off. Clary could heart her heart hammering in her ears. clary let go of his shoulders falling back against the couch. Jace said her name. Clary gasped feeling her throat close up. Jace held her face in his hands and said "breathe clary, slow and steady" Clary clasped her hands over his staring him straight in the eyes.

Jace picked her up in his arms hugging her tightly. Clary managed to calm down and said "too much stress" Jace turned the tap on the bathtub setting her down on the sink. clary wiped her eyes and said "sorry i ruined the mood" Jace chuckled shaking his head. Clary sighed and said "I wasn't expecting it" Jace pulled his shirt off and said "It's okay" Clary shook her head and said "No it's not okay" Jace dimmed the lights as he finished drawing the tub. Clary shrugged her shirt off as jace got into the bath. Clary kneeled beside him running her fingers thru his hair. Jace faced her and said "get in, you want to kiss then we can go that, you want to mope then do that. But I can't just continue what was happening when you had a panic attack"

Clary got into the tub hugging his shoulders. Jace held her waist holding her tight. This wasn't the first time they had the conversation. Clary feeling like they needed to finish what they started. Jace wanting to give her space to breathe. Clary apologizing for what she couldn't help. Jace telling her to stop. Clary kissed his cheek and mumbled "Sing something" Jace turned his head to the side and asked "Why?" Clary sighed leaning their heads together whispering "because I want you too" Jace smiled lazily not able to tell her no and asked "what do I sing?"

Clary shrugged biting her lip. Her eyes were still glossy from crying. Jace truly didn't know how to handle her. reaching up to place a hand on her cheek. Clary sniffled and said "I don't care" Jace placed her head on his shoulder holding her close.

Jace drew his hand up and down her hip as he hummed a calm song. A song he used to play when sad. Clary closed her eyes her hand playing with his hair. Clary sighed and said "I'm tired" Jace nodded agreeing with her Clary got out of the tub walking over to the shower.

Jace watched her walk over. Clearly something was bothering her. Jace pulled the drain and walked over grtiing in behind her. Clary hugged herself and asked "what are you doing?" Jace reached for her shampoo and said "bothering you" he worked the shampoo into her scalp and he knew she liked it. Clary stepped under the stream of water rinsing her hair out. Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and said "will you talk to me?" clary turned around in his arms giving him a hug. Jace reached for his own shampoo only to have it plucked from his grip. Clary poured some into her hand then mumbled "could you bend down a little?" Jace smiled and bent his head for her. Clary worked quickly lathering up his hair. Clary rinsed her hands off and grabbed her conditioner working it thru her hair.

Jace cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly. "Tell me what's wrong" Clary shook her head and said "I don't know what's wrong" Clary kissed him back dropping the bottle and throwing her arms around his neck. Jace reached down grabbing the back of her thighs. Clary held his shoulders locking her legs around him and whispering "please don't stop" jace kissed her neck pressing her against the tiled wall. If this is what she wanted then he'd do it.


	47. Chapter 47

Jace rolled over hugging clary tightly "What?" Jace grumbled tired and said "I want to hug you" Clary sighed wrapping her arms around him. blinking several times and looking at the windows. Clary huffed and said "it's still dark out" Jace nodded tucking her head under his chin.

Clary snuggled closer and said "we should stay here forever" Jace nodded splaying his hands over her back. clary hummed slowly falling asleep again. Jace held her tightly against him. He didn't want to sun to go up and his phone to ring.

Falling asleep took a long time. The sun came up and their phones started ringing but they didn't wake up. Clary stirred awake as the doorbell rang. Clary sighed and rolled out of bed shrugging her robe on. stumbling thru the apartment rubbing her eyes.

Opening the front door to see Celine and aline looking surprised. Clary huffed and tiredly leaned against the door "What did you want?" Celine peeked over her shoulder and said "making sure you're alive" Clary rubbed her eyes and opened the door mumbling "come on in" Aline frowned at her as she closed the door.

Clary walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. Celine shared a look with aline and asked "Is jace here" Clary nodded and said "he's asleep" clary leaned her arms on the counter and asked "Was there something else?" aline watched her lean against the island and said " what happened to you, did you even go to bed" Clary shook her head and said "very tired" Celine stood up walking around the counter placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Clary are you okay?" Clary looked up a tight smile and said "i'll be fine" celine pushed her hair back and said "Did you have a fight about the racing" Clary shook her head closing her eyes tightly and said "No we didn't fight just ruined the mood" Celine patted her back and asked "can you go get him" Clary nodded her head leaving them in the kitchen.

Jace looked over at her and asked "Who was it" Clary walked over and said "your mom and aline, can you get up now" Jace got out of bed shrugging on a shirt and sweeping clary into his arms. Clary laughed and said "put me down" Jace carried her out of his room kissing her head. Clary blushed and said "I love you" Jace grinned putting her down and whispered "and I love you, now smile" Clary did her best to hide the big grin turning away from him.

Jace hugged her waist kissing her cheek. Clary walked into the kitchen where aline sipped at her coffee looking thru the pantry. Celine stood by the window gazing out. Jace cleared his throat and said "all the food is in the drawers" Aline closed the cupboard looking over at them. Celine turned around smiling lightly and asked "Why" Jace smirked and said "it's clary level, she can reach" Clary jammed her elbow into his ribs and muttered "watch it"

Jace rubbed him ribs as he lifted clary onto the counter. Clary blushed lightly as he kissed her before starting to get food ready. "So what brings you?" His mother took a seat and said "you didn't get in contact yesterday, and well your father was afraid he'd walk in on you" Clary giggled and said "in the middle of the day" Aline shrugged and said "It happens" Jace sighed and asked "We're alive and well" Celine looked to clary and asked "are you?" Clary nodded looking at the floor. They didn't need to know. Jace served up breakfast for all of them giving clary a peck on her lips before digging in.

Clary excused herself going back to bed. Aline poked her head inside the room and asked "Want to tell me what it is?" Clary snuggled up under the covers and said "Just a long night, things happened and it made me embarrassed" Aline laid down beside her and asked "jace said you had a panic attack, that it was to much for you" clary nodded rolling over and said "yeah that's not the embarrassing part" Aline pulled the covers off her and asked "What was then" Clary huffed and said "we came back here and started talking and then..." Clary covered her face and said "We started..." Aline raised her eyebrows and asked "you mean you we kissing" Clary groaned kicking the sheets and said "Clothes were getting taken off and then suddenly it just hit me" Aline grimaced pressing her lips together.

Clary scowled as her almost sister in law laughed at her. Clary shook her head and said "it gets worse" Aline gasped at her asking "can it" Clary blushed and said "I jumped him in the shower" her voice was so low she was hoping she didn't hear. Aline burst out laughing falling back holding her belly Clary held her face in her hands feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Angel?, you okay?" Clary looked over at jace leaning in the doorway. Aline giggled beside her still finding it all to funny. Jace walked over sitting down beside her. Clary gnawed on her lip as he looked at her. Aline continued laughing while jace wrapped clary up in a hug. clary sighed against his shoulder and whispered "I'm so embarrassed" Jace nodded and said "I was there" Jace glanced at Aline and said "Go home to your baby" aline got out of bed and clary called "and your daughter too" Aline flipped her off smirking.

Clary looked up at jace and whispered "now would be a great time to make up for last night but my back really hurts" Jace shook his head and said "I know, just let me hold you" Clary wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said "Sorry about last night, I feel really clingy" Jace pressed his lips against her forehead and mumbled "I like taking care of you, even when you're clingy or a mess, I love you" Clary smiled closing her eyes.

Jace drew all of the curtains in the room blacking out the lights. Clary hugged jace lying on top of him while he rubbed her back gently. Jace fell asleep hands under her shirt spread over her spine. Clary watched the movie he set up for her. She knew it was mid day by the sound the traffik outside. But made no move to get up. It was all to comfy. Warm fluffy blankets a hot warm body holding her. in the arms of her favorite person.

Clary wasn't sure how she kept loving him more. But somehow she felt in now. How much more she loved him over the time she'd known him. Clary drew shapes on his shoulder with her fingers. Jace shifted under her his hand came up to clam hers. Clary smiled and mumbled "couldn't help myself" Jace chuckled and said "it's okay, you comfy?" clary nodded wiggling her body against him.

Jace bend his head down kissing her softly whispering "your beautiful" Clary smiled kissing him back. jace cupped the hide of her neck kissing her deeply. Clary moaned digging her fingers into his shoulders.

Jace flipped them over and said "I adore you" Clary smiled mumbling "tell me more" jace laughed kissing her neck whispering "I love your laugh, your smile" Clary smiled brightly and admitted "you make me smile" Jace kissed her throat before tearing her shirt off. Clary giggled as he peppered her shoulder in kisses. "I never thought i'd be this lucky, Never thought I'd love someone this fully" Clary pulled his face up so she could see him.

He closed his eyes smiling sadly as he said "never thought I'd be loved like this" Clary couldn't stop the tears. Her heart ached seeing him this way. jace leaned his forehead against hers and said "I love you more than I can tell you" Clary nodded her head smiling. "Stop making me cry" Jace grinned kissing her tears away. "I thought I made you smile?" Clary giggled smiling brightly "You do, you make me smile"


	48. Chapter 48

Jace laid in bed watching clary rush around. After the entire day of laying around and making out clary remembered that she let Sebastian go. At 4 in the morning she got out of bed and started typing on his computer and making phone calls.

Jace laying back telling her he'd get up in the morning. Clary located him quite quickly and now she was pacing the room mumbling to herself. Jace glanced at the time and sighed getting out of bed.

Clary watched him as he walked into the bathroom and asked "you wouldn't get up at 4 but you'll get up at 6" Jace nodded his head and said "yes like most working people" clary rolled her eyes and got back to typing on his laptop.

Jace took a quick shower before getting dressed in a suit. A very well fitted probably tailored suit. Clary smiled as he came out of the closet. Jace winked at her and said "let's go" clary bit her lip and said "you look sexy af" Jace chuckled and said "thank you now let's go get the bastard" clary grinned walking over in her jeans and leather jacket. Jace took her hand turning the lights out.

Jace drove the car and clary told him where to go. Jace pulled up by an alley way looking sceptical and clary got out of the car and said "I'll be right back" Jace frowned "you want me to stay here" she wanted to leave him in the car and roam the alleys alone. clary nodded closing the door and walked in. Jace slumped back in his seat knowing she couldn't follow.

The metal door was covered in graffiti. Clary kicked it open and walked inside. A group of men sat playing poker. They all turned to look at her. Clary smiled sweetly and said "I'm looking for a guy kinda tall, black hair and very much on the run" one of them nodded and said "yeah he's upstairs" clary nodded and said "thank you" he nodded smirking and said "you his girl" clary scoffed and said "no I'm his nightmare" he guy grinned wider and saluted her. Clary grinned noddding at them very much enjoying the help.

Clary walked up the stairs. The warehouse was completely empty. Clary stopped Sebastian in the corner in front of a computer. Clary walked over quietly standing behind him. "You should have stayed in the cell" Sebastian froze. Clary kicked his chair spinning him around.

He looked at her nervously. He looked around the room and frowned "it's just you" clary shrugged and said "doesn't take more than one person to pull a trigger" Sebastian looked at her and suddenly wasn't as nervous. He leaned back in his chair and asked "so you and herondale" clary huffed annoyed as she asked "why does this shock everyone" Sebastian shrugged and said "playboy slash gangster and assassin together is quite the big deal" clary rolled her eyes and said "are you coming or not" Sebastian sighed and said "not. are you kidding, I can so take you" clary smirked and backed up a step and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. He frowned at her and asked "are we actually doing this" clary nodded and said "don't worry like you said you can so take me"

Sebastian got out of his chair and charged at her. Clary tripped him up making him go face first into the concrete floor. He grunted as he pushed himself up. Clary tapped her foot on the floor waiting for him. Sebastian flung his first at her. Clary blocked his blows one by one and kicked his knee making him kneel. She brought her knee up to his chest knocking the breath out of him. Clary kicked him down and pulled out a piece of rope as he lied wheezing on the floor. Rolling him over and tightly tying his hands together. He grumbled and clary mocked him "I can so take you cause your short and a girl" she wasn't helping her self with acting like a child. But she'd just beat his ass so it was fine.

Clary pushed Sebastian down the stairs with a stick. She really didn't want to touch him. The men at the table waved at her as she passed. She walked behind Sebastian down the alley where Jace stood waiting against the car.

He didn't look surprised to find that she caught him. He just looked annoyed that he had to come along for this. He opened the back door for Sebastian. He looked at Jace confused and asked "I don't get it, why her" Jace scoffed and said "says the guy who wouldn't stop trying to get in her pants" Jace pushed him into the car. Clary opened her door and asked "let's drop him off and then go for our little getaway" Jace grinned walking around the car.

Sebastian grumbled in the back as they pulled up to where he'd run from. Her brother stood by the door waiting. Clary got out of the car and called "I got you a gift" her brother smirked as she pulled Sebastian out of the car. She handed him over and said "keep him on a leash this time" Sebastian snapped his head around to her and growled out "I'm not a dog" Clary pouted at him and in a very condescending voice said "but you were in a cage, and you ran away, and I had to teach you who is in charge" clary smirked and said "just like a dog" she turned around and said "got to go we're going away for the weekend" John handed Sebastian off to a guard and said "it's Wednesday" clary shrugged and said "and we'll be back on Friday evening"

Jace drive Them home kissing Clary as they waited for the elevator. Clary smiled slipning her hands under his shirt. Jace picked her up by the waist and said "we can do this at the cabin" clary nodded pulling him back to her lips.

Clary packed a bag quickly grabbing a few things. Jace grabbed her bag for her and said "before anyone stops us" clary giggled and slid her arms up his chest biting her lip. Jace grinned and dropped the bags. Clary closed her eyes pulling his lips to hers.

Jace pulled them to the bed pulling her legs around his hips. Clary sighed and said "we can leave in an hour" Jace unbuttoned her jeans while clary pulled her shirt over her head. Jace shrugged his jacket off and climbed over her. Clary rolled them over and forced him to sit against the headboard. Jace grabbed her hips pulling her flush against him. Clary got lost in her head. Kissing his neck and shoulder. Her hips rubbed against his. Jace slipped a hand into her hair pulling her back to his lips.

Clary kissed him quickly reaching down between them. "OH GOD SORRY" both their head whipped around to Aline and Isabelle who covered their eyes. Clary blushed furiously while Jace pulled the covers over her. Jace made sure she was covered before snapping "how did you get in" Isabelle waved her key peeked thru her fingers and dropping them. Clary covered her face embarrassed. Jace lifted clary off him hugging her to his side. Isabelle stared at them in shock and asked "it's the middle of the day" Jace groaned running a hand thru his hair and said "it's our bedroom, in our home, what made you come here" clary looked at Isabelle and asked "your timing sucks" Aline laughed and said "we heard you were heading off, wanted to beat you out of town" clary huffed and said "congrats"

Jace looked appalled as the two girl strolled in and said "get out, we were just about" clary smacked his chest and said "I'm not doing anything with them in them next room" Isabelle looked at their bags and then at the clothes and muttered "you couldn't even wait to get away" clary blushed and hugged the sheets to her barely covered chest. Aline giggled and said "you're needed at the house" clary huffed and Jace pushed them out of the room and snapped "we'll meet you there" Jace pulled the covers from her hands and said "we're moving and not giving our address away" clary laughed slightly and asked "move where" Jace crawled over her and said "to a house for us" clary smiled warmly and whispered "I like it here though" Jace kissed her neck grabbing the back of her knee hooking it around his waist. Clary moaned a their hips touched. Jace chuckled and whispered "we still getting a house for us and no one gets a key" clary fell back on the bed gasping as he kissed her body. Jace smirked and mumbled "shhhh "...


	49. Chapter 49

Clary braided her hair over her shoulder quickly and threw on a black dress. Long sleeves and not showing any cleavage. She couldn't help feeling dirty. Clary walked out of the room 10 minutes later and met Isabelle and Aline in the kitchen. They gave her a knowing look and clary narrowed her eyes and growled "if that ever comes up in a conversation I'll kill you" Isabelle pressed her lips together while Aline looked at her phone and said "let's call it even" clary narrowed her eyes and said "you were in the kitchen in my parents house, that's on you"

Jace joined them and snapped "let's go" clary walked out the door annoyed. Jace looked up and held her waist as they stood in the elevator. Isabelle looked at them and smirked. Clary walked a little slower as her legs cramped. She usually didn't move after doing what she'd just down. She gripped his arm tightly.

Jace wrapped his arm around her and asked "you good" clary shook her head and her legs shook. "Izzy, come help me" clary clung on to Jace as her legs went numb. Isabelle steadied her and asked "what, what's wrong" clary winced and said "nothing" Aline came to her side and asked "how hard did you go" clary blushed and sank onto the ground "shut up" Jace pulled her shoes off and asked "can you walk" clary shook her head and said "my thighs are cramping" Jace tossed his keys at Isabelle and. Said "you drive" clary hung her head and said "ow" Aline rubbed her back and asked "have you eaten today" clary blushed and Aline scowled at Jace and said "you have to remind her" Jace picked her up getting into the back to his car and clary massaged her legs and said "stupid food" Jace kissed her head whispered "it's not just the food"

Isabelle connected her phone to the car and suddenly Aline was on the phone. Clary hugged Jace around his neck the entire ride letting him knead her legs. Isabelle went thru a drive thru and gave her some chips and a soda. Clary grumbled as she ate. Clary tested her weak legs and Jace said "I'll carry you to the door" clary nodded her head wrapping her arm around his shoulder as he cried her. Isabelle laughed at them and said "you look like your getting married" clary sipped her soda and said "one day" Jace grinned kissing her cheek.

Getting in and walking carefully clary opened her father's office doors. Jace waited by the door nodding at her father and clary grabbed the envelope with her name on it. She turned around and said "I'll be in the living room" her father nodded looking at her confused. "Where are your shoes" clary looked down at her bare feet and said "in the car" Jace smirked and said "her leg cramped up in the car" her father nodded returning to his work.

The office doors closed and clary walked into the living room sitting down. Jace took a seat by the baby that slept quietly in her crib. Clary peeled open the envelope and pulled out the pictures.

She was usually got sent them if she needed to find out who caused whatever was caught on camera. Clary looked thru them. The pictures were of a couple in the dark. Clary frowned. It was too dark to make anything out. Clary sighed and went thru them. A couple in the dark making out. Jace walked over and asked "who are they" clary shrugged and said "no clue, it's too dark"

Aline walked in and tossed her a bottle of water. Clary caught it and said "don't treat me like a child" Aline rolled her eyes and said "if that's what I wanted to do then I'd tell you to use a condom" Jace chuckled not bothered at all.

Clary looked thru the pictures trying to make out something. There were dates on the backs but nothing else. She looked at the envelope again and found a note. Thinking it was probably instructions on who to contact.

Clary pulled it out and frowned as it read "I'm watching, I know something you don't" clary couldn't help but laugh. A treat to her, no one had ever been so stupid. Aline looked over and asked "what's funny" clary showed her the note and said "this is a first" Aline nodded and asked "who are the love birds" clary shrugged and asked "it's too dark to see"

Her mother walked in and said "honey you okay your father said something about your leg cramping" Aline bit her lip as clary shrugged and said "it's nothing" Jace rubbed her shoulders also trying to not laugh or crack up. Her mother ignored her sitting beside her and said "no, did you hurt yourself" clary shook her head covering her face for the second time in less than two hours. She wanted nothing more then to just melt into the couch.

Aline laughed covering her mouth. Her mother looked at her confused "what am I missing" Aline shook her head laughing. Jace forced her hands away from her face and whispered "don't be upset" clary huffed and tossed a pillow at Aline.

Her mother scolded her and said "you could have hit baby Sofia" clary stood up and started picking up the pictures. Her flustered state made her hands shake. Aline recovered and said "lighten up, it happens everyone" clary shook her head trying to get the pictures back in the envelope. Her mother grabbed her hands stopping her and said "what happened" clary hated how warm her cheeks felt. Her mother put everything in the envelope and waited.

Clary shook her head and attempted to run off. Jace blocked her and didn't let her pass. He was a little hurt that she couldn't even say it. "You can't even admit it" clary looked up at him and asked "you'd tell your mom that" Jace shrugged and said "rewind to 2 hours ago and instead of them and you it's been my parents, more than once" clary stepped away from him. Her mother wasn't impressed and asked "Clarissa in the middle of the day?" Clary looked at her mother and snapped "don't look at me like that I've herd literally everyone in this house at all times of the day"

Her mother raised her eyebrow and defended herself and said "I'm married" clary clenched her fists and ground her teeth. Her mother crossed her arms over her chest and clary snapped "is there some weird version that you believe I haven't had sex yet" Jace grabbed her hands and said "don't fight" clary ripped her hand out of his and growled "and you how much sex have you had, if you've been caught more than once" Jace closed his eyes and shook his head.

Clary waited for him to answer. To snap back. But he just turned around and left the room. Clary stared after him her anger disappeared. How many conversations had they not had with her conniving him she didn't care about what he'd done in the passed. Him crying feeling ashamed of what he'd done. Clary stared at the door suddenly crying. Clary threw a punch at the wall shouting out "dammit"

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder but clary stepped away and hurried to the door. Jace stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her. Clary jogged after him and he waited patiently for her. Clary grabbed his hand shaking her head and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I was just mad" Jace looked down at her hands and slid his thumb over her ring. Clary pulled him to her room closing the door and locking it.

She sat him down on her bed and said "I was just angry and embarrassed, I don't like talking about sex with anyone. You know I can barely even do that with you and we've had sex" Jace nodded looking down at her hands. Clary wiped the tears off his cheeks leaning her forehead against his whispering "I'm sorry, so so so sorry. I forget that you were my first but I wasn't yours. I forget and I didn't mean for it to sound like it affects how I see you"

Jace opened his eyes and said "but it does, it bothers you that I've slept with other women" clary sniffled and hung her head ashamed of what she implied and said "not how you're thinking"

Jace pulled her hands from his face and asked "then how" clary closed her eyes and said "you've slept with women and it makes me nervous to think" Jace growled and said "if your about to hint that your afraid I'd cheat I'll leave now" clary shook her head quickly and said "you have experience…." Jace nodded and clary wiped her cheeks and said "and I don't and it's embarrassing to talk about it and it makes me shy" Jace sighed and said "so" clary huffed and dropped her hands to her lap and said "so you've tried things, with different people to see what you like and don't like" Jace frowned not sure where she was going with this. Because it didn't sound promising.

Clary wiped her cheeks and said "everyone had their first thing and they're inexperienced and they get caught and mess up and then they move along to the next" clary grabbed his shoulders and said "but your my first anything, my first boyfriend, first crush, first love and the only guy I've done things with" Jace frowned and said "what about all the 'I've done other things' you kept telling me" clary laughed and said "I lied, I was just hoping you'd take me to be because I was to attracted to you" Jace scoffed and said "so I'm the only guy so far" clary frowned and asked "so far. There will never be another guy Jace" clary shook her head at him smiling sadly and said "how could I ever be with someone else" jace pressed his lips to hers.

Clary held his neck as they kissed. Jace pulled away and said "I understand that it bothers you but if you want to do something ask me clary, talk to me I've been inside you. you can't be embarrassed about this with me" clary flushed and said "I know, I just really don't feel comfortable with it" jace smirked and said "so there's never been any action in this bed" clary shook her head already knowing that was probably about to change.

Clary pressed her lips together as Jace kissed her neck. Clary huffed and said "I don't think I can take it, my thighs hurt" Jace nodded kissing her lips and he slid his hand under her skirt and asked "since you lied and about trying the basics we doing this now. Clary gasped as he grabbed her thighs. Clary squirmed on the spot and Jace sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up.

Jace drew her curtains making the room dark. The twinkly lights casting shadows over them. Jace sat them down in the arm chair and whispered "this is what every teenager with a girl does" Jace pushed her dress up aground her hips. Clary straddled his hips forehead leaned against his. Clary wanted so bad to cross her legs and say no.

Jace pulled her underwear down but couldn't see anything. Clary didn't say anything and closed her eyes in the already dark room. Jace ran his hands over her body. He didn't take her dress off but his hands slipped under it. Slipping under her bra. Jace massaged her and whispered "I already know you like this" clary nodded her head her breathing picking up a bit. Jace slipped a hand between her legs and said "don't be loud" clary grabbed her shoulder tighter and felt like banging her head against the wall for not doing this before. Clary moaned and whimpered against his shoulder.

Jace covered her mouth as she finished cursing and moaning. Jace rubbed her thighs and said "did you like it" clary kissed him hungrily and said "I've been missing out" Jace kissed her and said "wanna try oral" clary shrugged and said "maybe not now" Jace chuckled and said "your right we don't want anyone hearing to scream my name" clary blushed and said "I love you, please don't walk away from me" Jace hugged her waist and said "never, I was just going to let you cool off I would be right here waiting to hug you" clary nodded and said "did your parents seriously walk in on you" Jace nodded chuckling "hadn't even done anything yet we were just making out and rubbing each other"

clary giggled hugging his shoulders and whispered in the dark "wanna know something I'm not insecure about" Jace nodded and clary kissed his cheek whispering "no one will ever touch you the way I touch you again, your mine. Only mine" Jace pressed her hips against his and whispered "and your mine" clary nodded her breathing turning laboured as she said "get your pants off now" Jace stood up and said "take the damn dress off I hate it" clary giggled and stripped down in the dark grabbing a condom from her bedside table. Jace sat down pulling her on top and said "don't take your mouth of mine" clary nodded handing him the condom and said "I think keeping quiet will be more of a struggle for you" Jace chuckled knowing it was true buts he'd try his best and said "shut up"


	50. Chapter 50

Clary walked down the stars after a few hours. They'd both kept quiet. She walked into the living room quietly her eyes were stiff puffy and her cheeks were flushed. Her mother were still there with Aline and now her brother and father. They all silently watched as she knelt down and picked up the envelope and said "sorry for shouting and punching the wall" She glanced at the slight dent in the drywall.

She walked away only to stop by the door and turn back. "Sorry again" her mother nodded and said "you should go apologise to Jace not us" clary nodded turning around. Clary walked up the stairs were Jace laid in bed naked the sheets covering his bottom half. Clary locked the door again and placed the envelope on her desk and said "let's have bath" Jace stood up and clary kept her eyes on his. He smirked and said "really after all that you can't even look at it" clary shook her head and said "it's not like it's pretty" Jace shrugged and walked passed her.

Clary filled the tub with bubbles and took her dress off again. Jace kissed her shoulder and said "what did they say" clary turned around and said "not much they just watched me and nodded" Jace nodded and said "get in"

Clary leaned back pulling her knees up so jace could lean against the other side. Jace smiled at her and asked "so how you feeling down there" clary blushed and said "a bit tender" Jace smiled and said "you turned on" he winked at her. clary shook her head and said "no.so keep your hands off me"

Jace leaned back in the tub relaxing while clary played with the bubbles. Jace convinced her to cuddle with him at some point. So they laid back in her bed in their underwear. Spooning in the late night covers keeping them warm.

Jace hummed quietly to a song as clary slipped off hugging the covers as he laid behind her. Jace was still surprised she'd let him touch her. The knock on the door was so quiet it didn't even wake her. Jace carefully got out and pulled on his sweatpants and walked over. Aline paced nervously and turned to Jace. Her eyes settled on his lack of clothes and whispered "put some clothes on" Jace chuckled and said "I was sleeping"

Aline held out a pair of keys letting them hand from her fingers and said "here are you keys, Izzy left them behind before her boyfriend picked her up" Jace took them and said "I'll make sure she gets them, she's welcome at my place for when she needs space. Before I had my apartment her brother did the same for me" Aline smiled and said "that's nice" Jace nodded and said "sorry you had to see us" Aline shrugged and said "no it's totally our fault, did you talk with her" Jace looked over his shoulder at clary who hugged the covers and said "yeah we talked"

Aline smiled as she looked at clary and said "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but she's not good at remembering to eat and to take care of herself" Jace nodded and said "I know, and no she didn't have breakfast cause she was up all night working" Aline sighed and said "sorry but she's my sister I care" Jace smiled and said "I love her and I'll take care of her, you don't need to tell me what to do because I know already" Aline nodded and said "goodnight Jace"

Jace closed the door and got back in bed hugging clary. Clary tangled their legs and said "I love you too jace, thank you for taking care of me" Jace chuckled kissing her cheek and whispering "my pleasure"

Clary held his hand around her as they slept. Jace tucked her against him tightly sleeping comfortable and calm.

……

Throughout the night Aline checked in on them. John caught her in the early morning and closed the door to his sisters room.

Aline leaned against the wall and said "I miss having her around" John nodded hugging her and chuckled as he said "don't watch them sleep, it's creepy" Aline showed him lightly and said "we need to move out soon" John nodded sighing and said "i know it's just been a lot with you pregnant and then Sofia now but I promise I'll look into it" Aline nodded and said "where is my baby" John sighed and said "asleep" Aline hugged him and said "wedding first then house"

Clary opened her door and snapped "yeah cute, great plan but shut up I'm tired" they both looked at clary shocked that it woke her up. Clary closed the door and called "go talk somewhere else" Jace laughed at her foul morning mood and said "your so mean" clary smacked him with a pillow and said "either cuddle me or shut up, or preferably both"

Not even an hour later, Her mother opened the door wide and called "wake up, you've been locked in here long enough" Jace sat up and gave clary a kiss and said "I need a shower, get dressed so we can head off" clary almost cried as she had to leave her calm bed. Shrugging on some left behind dress in her closet. Brushing her hair and teeth before laying down in bed again. Jace left the bathroom dressed and ready.

Jace held her hand as they walked his suit jacket in the other. Clary had looked at him long and hard as he wore his white dress shirt and his nice slacks. He looked to handsome for her to handle. Clary pulled him into the kitchen and gestured for him to take her seat. Her father looked up from his paper quickly. Then looked up again asking "how late is it" Aline sipped her drink and said "7" her father looked at Jace who took the coffee cup clary handed him and asked "how did you get her up this early" Jace chuckled and shrugged. Clary sat a plate down in front of Jace and said "I can get up in the morning if I want to" her mother huffed and said "of course" clary rolled her eyes taking a seat beside Jace stealing parts of his breakfast.

Jace gave her a look telling her she should eat more. Clary finished her coffee and said "any more mail for me" her father nodded and told her it was on his desk. Clary walked out of the kitchen and her father nodded at Jace silently telling him thank you. Her parents had always had trouble getting clary out of bed and still in a good and reasonable mood.

Clary retrieved the single envelope opening it and pulling out yet another bunch of photos. A couple in an alleyway getting handy. Still to dark to make out anything but she assumed it was the same couple. She pulled out the note and read 'never heard of a bedroom' clary huffed wondering who thought this was interesting and a good use of her time. Who takes pictures of a couple who clearly though they were alone.

Clary got the pictures and said "we need to go now Jace" Jace stood holding Sofia as Aline rushed around the kitchen. Jace smiled over at her and asked her "you want a minute" clary leaned against the door frame and said "not today" Jace walked over slowly rocking Sofia gently. Clary smiled at the little baby and whispered "he's mine, find your own" Jace chuckled and tugged the envelopes from her hand and gave her the baby to hold.

Clary cradled the baby waiting for Aline to get whatever she was doing done. Jace leaned down and whispered "in a few years we could have a baby" clary hummed and asked "I suppose you'll be pregnant for 9 months and give birth" Jace wrapped an arm around her waist muttering "kill joy" clary kissed Sofia's head and whispered "don't make your momma cry and be good" the little baby grabbed onto her hair and clary tutted disappointed in the little baby.

Clary sighed as her head began to hurt and and said "Aline get your child" Aline tugged her hand free from clary's long hair and held her in her arms and said "bye, don't be a stranger" clary shook her head giving her mother a hug before taking jaces hand and walking out the door.

Jace took the keys from her and said "I was wondering if you had time to go look at a house now" clary sat down inte car and asked "now, I thought you were kidding" Jace shook his head and said "no, plus I'm sick of the elevator" clary nodded smiling as she said "fine we can look, but only look" Jace seemed happy with himself as he drove them outside of town. Clary played along knowing exactly how this was going to end.


	51. Chapter 51

Clary shook her head at Jace in the car and said "no one needs 8 bedrooms in their home" Jace sighed and said "but it's a nice house and it's in my price range" clary huffed and stared out the window "if I wanted to live in a mansion I'd live with my parents, but I don't intend to do that" Jace rolled his eyes at her as he parked in front of his parents house and asked "I intend to only ever purchase one home, sue me for wanting a few extra rooms"

Clary opened her door and smiled as she asked "want me to mail the paperwork to your new fancy house where you'll live alone"

Jace jogged up the steps to the front door swinging it open. Clary walked in behind him closing it gently.

Jace opened his mouth to probably tell her some good reason why he wouldn't be alone but she beat him to it saying "save your breath and look for something that doesn't scream money" Jace huffed as clary made her way into the kitchen where Celine stood baking.

Clary smiled and hopped onto a bar stood pulling her computer out. Celine smiles at her and said "hi sweetie, would you like a cookie" clary nodded and said "I'd love one" Jace turned around and said "two hours and then home" clary nodded and started her work nibbling on one of the best cookies ever.

She couldn't make out who the pair from the pictures were. just their location. But that alone took the two hours of spare time she had.

Celine handed her another cookie and said "for the ride" clary smiled brightly giving her a hug and skipped out feeling on top of the world. They tasted like heaven.

Jace joined her inte car snatching the cookie from her and taking a bite. Clary smiled and ate what was left and said "do you know how to bake these" Jace nodded as he drove.

Clary grinned and said "great you can make more" Jace chuckled and reached over holding her hand. Clary smiled and said "they are really good cookies" Jace nodded reluctantly and pulled into the parking garage.

Clary swing their joined hands as they walked. Jace hugged her waist in the elevator and said "how about we look for a house together" clary nodded hugging his arm to her.

She knew there would be a house that felt right but it wouldn't be one that was too big. She didn't need 8 bedrooms and a enormous lawn and a pool. She just needed a home where she'd feel safe.

Jace changed his clothes into sweatpants and a T-shirt while clary stayed in her dress sitting on the counter swinging her legs.

Jace made good on his word and made her dinner and cookies. Clary worked from the couch later as Jace worked. It was really annoying her now how hard it was to figure out who the couple was.

Funny how she could pin the places but not the people. Jace couldn't even convince her to go to sleep. Jace kissed her head and said "I'm going to sleep" clary nodded still typing quickly. Jace sighed shaking his head and said "take a break and come back to it"

Clary fumbled with the pictures for a few hours before sneaking into bed. Sleeping easily with Jace beside her to lull her to sleep.

Jace got up in the morning doing his usual routine before leaning over clary kissing her cheek whispering "see you later angel" clary smiled and said "bye, I look forward to it"

He left her and left for work. Clary made coffee and sat with her laptop in bed. She worked on the photos for a while before leaving it for now. She checked a few houses like promised before heading out. Making her way to her brother.

He asked her to deal with Sebastian since she didn't actually leave. And because apparently he wouldn't speak to anyone else. Clary opened the heavy door. Her brother sat waiting for her on his phone. Clary slammed the heavy door and said "lead the way"

Her brother smiled and asked "hello to you too" clary rolled her eyes. She hated this job and her brother knew it. John opened the cell door for her and said "good luck"

Clary stepped inside the room with dim lighting and a Sebastian on a chair. Clary crossed her arms over her chest and asked "so funny story, they said you wouldn't talk" she leaned against the wall knowing he was tied to the chair.

Sebastian looked up at her and shrugged and mumbled "nothing to say" clary shrugged and asked "I'm sure you could come up with something" he knew something worth knowing or he'd be screaming at her to let him go.

Sebastian shrugged and said "how's the boyfriend" clary smiled and asked "how's the rope burn" Sebastian clenched his jaw and pulled a little at his hands. Clary nodded pressing her lips together. Rope burn really did hurt badly.

"Well I'll be here when you feel ready" pulling out her phone and turning the sound on. She actually had to download a game to play. It wasn't a funny game but it made lots of noise. She knew it made him angry. He had to keep taking deep breaths and close his eyes.

Clary looked at some more houses and then as she went back to the game he ground out "will you stop playing that" clary raised her eyebrows and asked "you going to talk" Sebastian huffed and said "nothing to say just stop playing the game" clary rolled her eyes and said "you said you'd only talk to me, I'm here so either talk or I'll leave" Sebastian shook his head.

Clary pushed off the wall as her phone started ringing. "Hello" Sebastian looked up as clary walked around the room. Aline sighed and said "I need you to come get measured for a dress asap" clary grimaced at the thought of having to act as a doll.

"I'm not joking clary, drive like you do and get here" clary hung up the phone and turned to Sebastian who looked curious. Clary huffed and said "saved by my phone, have fun in silence" Sebastian straightened up and asked "you're leaving" he almost seemed a little panicked. Clary nodded and said "yeah bye" he knew he'd be alone for a long time if she left. And his chances of getting out left with her.

"Wait" clary waved at him as he stared after her telling her to come back. Clary almost had the door completely shut when he shouted "what about the pictures" clary opened the door back up frowning. The pictures of the couple. So he actually knew something. And he had to say it when she had to leave. Sebastian leaned back in his seat and said "I know about them" clary frowned drawing her eyebrows together and asked "did you take them, they're kinda pointless" Sebastian laughed and said "just wait it gets worse"

Clary huffed knowing she had to go and said "goodbye, when I come back you can either tell me what you know or I can remind you how much it hurts when I'm mad" closing the door and locking it. If she wasn't in a hurry she would have showed him how mad she was now.

Clary walked back down the hall throwing the keys at her brother yelling "I hate your job and your wife's timing" John stared after her with the rest of her fathers men as she slammed the door.

Clary slammed her foot down on the gas just as Jace called. Not the best time to call when she was angry and driving. Clary huffed and answered "what?" Jace chuckled and said "what now" clary stopped at a red light and said "stupid people, stupid dress, stupid traffic light WHY WONT THEY TURN GREEN"

Jace paused for a moment before stating "maybe you should pull over" clary scoffed and mumbled "and maybe I should stick to the speed limit butthat's not happening" Jace sighed and said "you can call when you're out of the car" clary sighed as she parked and said "no need I'm out now" clary closed the door tucking her phone between her ear and shoulder.

Jace hummed and asked "why are you mad" clary jogged up her front steps saying "because I'm annoyed by the stupid pictures" Jace was clearly moving while talking to her. She could hear door clicking and voices echoing.

Clary walked inside the door in search of Aline. "Just let them go for a day or two then look at them again with fresh eyes" clary huffed and said "apparently there's more of them and apparently they get worse" Aline stood in her room going thru a rack of dresses.

Clary huffed and said "Jace I have to go see you tonight" Jace sighed and said "forget about the pictures" clary hung up the phone and said "I'm here, where is this dress" Aline looked at her and said "I don't know I haven't picked one out yet"

…

Clary huffed and before she could protest or escape Aline had her playing dress up. Clary looked at herself in the mirror as the tight dress. Aline clapped her hands grinning as she squealed "what do you think" clary covered her cleavage and asked "why is it so revealing" Aline tugged her hands away and said "because you're hot" clary pressed her lips together and said "but aren't you supposed to be the center of attention" Aline shrugged standing behind clary looking at her dress from all angels. "I still have a baby bump, don't want people to look at me" clary sighed and shifted on her feet turning sideways revealing the high slit in the dress.

Clary shook her head and said "no you can have the slit but I feel like my boobs are falling out of this" Aline huffed and said "they are not falling out" clary covered her chest and said "I'm not wearing this" Aline huffed and pulled out another dress.

Clary grabbed it stepping into the bathroom and stared at the new dress. Taking off the revealing red dress and looking at the new black one.

"It's black" clary pulled it on and stepped out to look in the big mirror. It had thick straps over her shoulders and a more modest neckline then the other did. Showing a hint of cleavage but nothing too bad. It came to her knees flowing with every step. She did a little twirl and smiled.

Aline smiled and said "this was my plan b" clary grinned into the mirror turning to the side looking at her bare back with the straps crossing over it. Aline stepped up behind her and tied them into a bow and said "it's cute" clary smiled and said "i like this one" Aline rolled her eyes and said "of course you do"

Clary changed back into her jeans and said "am I done now" Aline nodded and said "you are indeed done, there's mail for you downstairs" clary huffed knowing it was more pictures.

Shrugging her jacket back on and grabbing the mail off the table on her way. Calling goodbye over her shoulder then going to her car texting Jace 'I'm calm now, sorry for shouting'

Driving home quickly before settling down on the couch with the envelope. Ripping it open and pulling the note out first this time.

'This was sweet'

clary frowned wondering what kind of stalker calls their victims sweet. Pulling out the pictures and turning them over.

Her heart almost stopped. Going thru the pictures quickly hoping she was making it up. This had to be a dream. Clary covered her mouth feeling sick. This couldn't be happening.


	52. Chapter 52

looking down at the pictures she couldn't believe it. She didn't understand how this had happened. Why did this happen. in the picture was a couple smiling at eachother. Clearly in love. Flicking thru the pictures as they lost more and more clothes.

Tears blurred in her eyes at how private this was. she knew that this must have been the same couple as in the other two deliveries. It made her sick and angry. Her hands shook as she flicked thru them. The girls bare back was clear as the guy kissed her. She couldn't stop flicking thru them. But it was clear that they were in bed. Naked and thinking they were alone.

Thankfully they never faced the camera head on. She felt so betrayed somehow. because in the pictures was her and jace on their first time together. someone had watched them thru the window. they'd seen them. Clary didn't think as she ran for the bathroom falling onto the floor.

Clary was sure that there was absolutely no food left in her belly at this point. the pictures were still in her hand. She couldn't get up off the floor. laying back on the cool tiles and patting her pockets. she pulled her phone put and called jace.

his answer was instant "still mad?, almost back home" Clary closed her eyes and whispered "I need your help" she hated the way she sounded in that moment. Weak and afraid. Even if that's exactly how she felt. "Where are you, are you okay" jace sounded panicked and she really hoped it made him step on the gas and not pull over.

"bathroom, please hurry" She wasn't sure if she could get up without gagging again. she didn't quite know how to say what had happened or what it was that had happened. Who had the pictures, who had seen them. Jace kept her on the phone telling her to breathe. Clary curled up flipping the pictures over so she could look at them.

Jace practically sprinted into the bathroom. "what happened, did you faint" clary shook her head letting him pick her up into his arms. Jace pushed her hair out of her face and asked "you were sick" Clary nodded her head not meeting his eyes and pointed to the pictures and said "i don't know how this happened" jace tried to soothe her gently rubbing her back as she cried.

Reaching for the pictures jace stiffened as he flipped them over. He sputtered out curses as he went thru them. Clary sobbed and whispered "i don't understand" Jace let go of the pictures and hugged her to him. "you just got them in the mail?" Clary nodded her head trying to stop her tears.

Jace moved her into the bedroom and closed all the curtains. before he could cuddle up with her she was back in the bathroom throwing up. Jace held her hair and rubbed her back. Clary slipped into the shower hugging herself before getting under the covers in bed. Jace flipped thru the pictures again before he called isabelle.

"hey, we still on for dinner tonight i'm bringing simon" Jace sighed and said "i need your help, this is bad" He wasn't even going to apologize for forgetting about dinner. He just needed to be short in case someone could tap into the call. "What happened" Jace sighed cursed again running his free hand through his hair said "i can't tell you over the phone please just come over i can't leave her" He glanced at clary as she hugged a pillow tightly staring at the wall. "clary... is everything okay, jace is she hurt" Jace rubbed his head and said "Isabelle now, i need your help" he hung up the phone and walked over to clary wrapping her robe around her. Clary hugged him and said "i'm sorry for crying i'm just… that was so private and someone saw it and it's just really sensitive" jace nodded hugging her placing his head on her shoulder.

He understood her perfectly. He was angry not sad, he felt angry knowing someone had seen what was only meant for them. clary calmed herself and said "Sorry probably just too close to my period" jace ran his fingers thru her hair helping her relax. he kissed her head and asked "it's okay you can cry" clary nodded and said "can we sleep somewhere else tonight" jace nodded kissing her neck. letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

jace slipped his hands to her hips and said "i'm sorry someone saw you like that" clary couldn't help but feel a little hotter knowing she was naked under the covers. Knowing she'd probably just throw up again she whispered "im probably just going to puke again if you try anything" Jace chuckled pulling his hands away.

jace closed every curtain in the entire apartment. needing to actually turn on the dim lights that he never usually needed. clary curled up on the couch eating crackers while jace cooked food knowing isabelle was on her way.

Clary handed over all of the pictures knowing jace wanted as much as possible to go on. But her head wouldn't stop pounding. from the lack of food in her system and from the lack of answers. isabelle didn't knock on the door she just pushed it open and stormed in. Simon followed on her heels saying "babe please slow down you don't live here" isabelle looked around wildly until she saw clary and ran over. Clary munched on a cracker as isabelle brought her hands to hold her face. Clary smiled tightly and said "jace is in the kitchen" isabelle let her go knowing clary probably just said it to make her go away. Simon walked closer and said "i'm sorry we ran in, she thought you were dying or something" Clary nodded and said "you can sit while they talk" Simon nodded and sat by her feet as isabelle gave her a hug. Jace stepped around the corner his arms folded over his chest and said "izzy, in here" Clary turned to simon as they left.

He looked around the room and glanced at the curtains. She knew it was strange judging by the fact that the sun was still out. Clary ate her cracker and asked "so how's life" Simon looked back to her and a small smile settled on his lips. "good, I'm working for the police actually" Clary pressed her lips together knowing he would understand her silent joke. Simon nodded smiling as he said "the not so legal part but it's good money" Clary nodded and asked "good for you, still good with a keyboard i assume" Simon nodded a smile stretching across his face.

"What happened clary" Clary looked down at her hands and said "what do you mean" simon gestured at her blanked and crackers. Clary knew it was weird to see her this way. With puffy eyes and wet hair. She looked unwell. Clary shrugged and said "I was sent some pictures" simon frowned and asked "pictures, of what"

Clary took a deep breath as her belly rolled over. It still made her sick. The nausea didn't fade at all. Bringing a hand up tp her mouth to try and keep her food. Simon pulled the blanket away from her lap and helped her up. Clary pushed him away and ran to the bathroom. Simon followed her calling "Jace!, Izzy" Clary didn't blame him knowing he had a light stomach and would definitely not be able to handle helping her.

"let it all out" Isabelle rubbed her back while clary gagged. There was nothing coming up. She was glad Isabelle had slammed the door as she reached her first. Isabelle handed her some water and clary forced it down wiping her tears.

Sitting down on the floor isabelle pressed a damp towel against her forehead. Clary covered her face and said "I'm sorry i just feel so..." Isabelle gave her a soft smile and asked "walked in on, embarrassed, violated" Clary nodded closing her eyes as she added "I'm really dizzy" she knew she couldn't stand. Jace opened the door and came to her side asking "can i get you anything?" Isabelle pressed the empty bottle against his chest and said "another one of these and some white bread" Jace kissed clarys cheek and whispered "you should defend me" Clary laughed lightly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Isabelle smiled as jace left and asked "At least you have jace" Clary nodded and said "I think i might stay in bed this time" Isabelle pulled her up on her feet. "Simon, come help" Simon pushed the door open and said "sorry" Clary smiled warmly leaning on him and whispered "I know, at least tell me you help your girlfriend" Simon nodded sadly as he held the covers up for her. Clary leaned back against the headboard and pillows and simon pulled a chair to her side. Simon sighed and said "I'm sorry for saying that" Clary shook her head and said "it's fine really" Jace walked back in with a tray for her setting it on her side.

Isabelle leaned against the door frame and said "we'll be in the kitchen" Clary nodded sipping her water. Jace kissed her head and said "eat, simon will rat you out if you don't" Clary placed a hand on his cheek as he gave her a gentle kiss. Jace smiled and whispered "love you" clary nodded and said "i know you do" jace pulled away and walked out as isabelle laughed at him and teased "you are such a softie" Simon shook his head as they left. His girlfriend was a little insensitive sometimes.

Clary ate her food and asked "so what is it like with isabelle, is she always that confident" simon shrugged and said "she has her moments but she likes being the strong one, and i like not pretending that i'm strong" Clary smiled and said "I'm glad that you're happy now" simon nodded looking at his hands and said "i'm sorry for what i did to you back then"

clary shook her head a small sad smile and said "it's in the past simon, what i did wasn't fair either" Simon nodded glancing at her before asking "So did you ever find someone else after me" Clary smiled and said "you do know jace is my boyfriend" Simon laughed and said "i mean in between" Clary sighed and said "Do you remember sebastian?" Simon scrunched up his nose and clary laughed nodding and said "I was lonely but it ended quickly because i couldn't look at him, but he never stopped stalking me" Simon laughed and said "Must say that i missed you fray"

Clary sighed at her mother's last name and said "I go by morgenstern now" She hadn't before when she was in public school for a short while. Simon couldn't pronounce her full name and started calling her fray.

Simon smiled and said "but I meant in between, we him from that guy so that can't have been that close to me" clary shook her head and said "aside from me drinking a bit too much and kissing a stranger there was no one else, it just didn't feel right until Jace"

Simon smiled nodding his head saying "there is a little humour in you ending up with someone who isn't known for romance" clary nodded whispering "the was humor in be being a virgin too"

Simon nodded and said "I realised after the next girlfriend I had how horrible I'd been to you" clary smiled shaking her head and said "it's okay Simon, just wished I'd had another friend, but I got by" Simon nodded his head again. Apologies kept coming out of his mouth.

Clary eased out of bed and simon stood up holding his hand out. Clary shook her head and said "I can walk on my own". They'd been in there a while and it was time to go back to reality. They walked slowly. turning the corner to the kitchen. isabelle looked at the pictures while jace leaned against the counter silently. Clary walked inside gathering the pictures quickly. All of them. Isabelle let go of what she was holding. Clary walked over to the trash and dumped them in. Isabelle clicked her tongue and said "that's evidence clary" Jace turned around just as she came up to him. Wrapping her hands around his waist.

Jace hugged her and clary mumbled "i'm sure there's more, sadly" she was tired and hoped she could sleep it off. Somewhere else. Jace nodded and said "my parents or yours" Clary sighed and said "well there is a screaming baby at my parents" jace nodded rubbing her back softly before asking "do you want to eat?" Clary nodded and said "you made food so we should probably eat"

All for of them sat down and ate. jace didn't relax at all. clary ate her food while her and simon cracked jokes. Isabelle smiled as they got along while jace just held her hand under the table.

As they left and jace and clary packed up a few things. Clary looked over at jace as he slumped down on the floor. Walking over to him and sitting in his lap. Jace hugged her tightly while clary wrapped her arms around his shoulders running her fingers thru his hair. Jace huffed and said "I'm so sorry you weren't safe here" Clary kissed his head and said "you didn't know stop blaming yourself" jace pressed a kiss to her neck and clary bit her lip. Still a bottle queasy but very ready to respond to his touch.

jace kissed up her neck nibbling here and there and said "feeling better" clary gently pushed him off and said "we should get going" jace held her waist and asked "are you angry with me" Clary shook her head smiling and said "im not mad at you just because i don't want to sleep with you" Jace pulled her in for a kiss biting her lip.

Clary pulled away and said "I'm tired" she wasn't really that tired. but she couldn't do it. not in that apartment. She wasn't sure if she'd ever do anything in that apartment again.


	53. Chapter 53

Okay so Im thinking about deleting this and re writing it. Would you still read this. I'd be changing a lot of it because when I read this story back I cringe. Badly.

So please just let me know if you'd be interested in that.

Something like this:

They were raised the same way. In the same crowd. But never met. Their parents fault. But when the morgenstern household and the herondale household decide it time they do.

It's instantly a problem.


End file.
